Forever
by KatReenaWH
Summary: Artifacts always have side effects. But what if you use it, you will learn something that did not need to know? Warehouse agents have moved into the future. How it will affect their life?
1. Foreword Part One

Little girl smiling happily, ran across the yard, and on the threshold stood a woman. The little girl looked like her parents: long red hair, so much like mother, fell down on her back smoothly and perfectly combined with sky-blue eyes, pulled her from her father. But not only externally she was like them. The nature of the baby, too, was purely a parental - she inherited stubbornness and curiosity from the mother and father's assertiveness. And now young girl studying her yard with genuine joy and curiosity.

"Clary," Claudia gently called girl. "Honey, come here." Mrs. Jinks with a smile watched as her daughter runs to the meeting. Mrs. Jinks... She sometimes thought that if a couple of years ago, she was told that she would be called so, she would have thought that this man crazy. She thought that she wouldn't have believed, that she could fall in love with her best friend, marry him and live happily with little daughter. Then it seemed nonsense. Then... But not now. Now their family has been one of the most strong and happy. Although anxiety is still not left the girl. She was worried about her husband. Worried because he still worked in the warehouse. Worried because he's still chasing artifacts. Worried because she was afraid of losing him. Again. No, again she wouldn't survive. And there is no need. He promised. He swore, that he wouldn't leave them. And she believed him.

"Mommy, what happened?" Claire ran to her mother and stared at her, with her blue eyes. At such moments, she was very much like her father. He looked so too, when trying to figure out whether to say the truth or lie. But unfortunately, or fortunately, the girl didn't inherit from him the ability to be 'live lie detector. "And a glance remained. Woman lovingly looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes, it happened." Claudia waiting for a moment, as if thinking about something, and then waking up from reflection, reported daughter news, she always waited. "Dad will be here soon." Girl's face immediately transformed. She smiled, and her eyes appeared a mischievous twinkle. Now it's clearly visible maternal traits. Claire happily hopped around the yard, sometimes circling in opposite directions. Despite her young age, she already knew that dad works in a serious organization and can't often come to them. She also knew that her mother also worked there before, but when she, Clary, was born, she only occasionally helps an old acquaintance. But she knew one more thing, the most important: even if she haven't seen her father, he still loved her. And her mother. And that, perhaps, most importantly, that the child should know.

* * *

Cute house in a suburb of New York was shook by children's voice.

"Mom!" little red-haired girl, about five years old, ran down the stairs, holding a picture. "Mommy, who is it?" Claire looked at her mother. On her face clearly expressed curiosity. Claudia smiled and motioned the girl sit on the couch.

"Where did you find it?" asked the woman, looking at the photo.

"She was lying in the attic. Who's it?" girl pointed a finger at the company gathered at the bar. Everyone was there: Artie, Pete, Myka, Steve and she, Claudia. It seems it was just yesterday. And actually took an eternity. "Mom..." handed Claire, looking at her mother. The woman looked up from her memories and answered to the daughter quickly.

"Honey, it's our friends," She stopped for a moment to see the changing of girl face. "That," she pointed to a woman with dark hair. "Your godmother. Her name is Myka. We worked with her before." Claire surprised and at the same time enthusiastically looked at her mother. "And this is Pete. He is now working with your dad." Redhead suddenly stood up and clapped her hands. "Oh, I see, you remember him?" Claudia said with a smile, looking at how happy was her daughter. "Okay, come here." Claire sat back down next to her mother and looked at the picture. "And this is Artie. He's a bit boring, but, in principle, possible to communicate with him." The girl laughed, and Claudia once again marveled at how she looks like her father. Her husband. "Yeah, it's been so long..." said Mrs. Jinks. After a short while, Clary looked up with her blue eyes at her mother:

"And when was that?" she asked. Claudia, as if waking from memories, looked at her daughter.

"It... was my twenty-first birthday." Woman said with a smile. "God, it was seven years ago..." with a slightly muffled voice she added. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Sit here, darling." Claudia got up off the couch and followed the hallway, Claire waited patiently until...

"Claire, honey, run here!" she heard mother's voice and hurried to the call. As soon as she walked into the hallway, the whole house was struck by girl's cry:

"Daddy!" she shouted and hung around the neck of her beloved father, and he hugged her tightly and looked at his wife, happily watched this picture. Everything was good. Again.

* * *

"Tell me, tell me more!" girl nervously fiddled the hem of her dress, sitting in a chair in front of her father. Steve smiled at his daughter. She has changed greatly: in her ten years she was quite developed child, loved to read, but the main thing - don't get in trouble, that couldn't not please her parents.

"Well, what else to tell you? I think you already know everything, even better than me." He chuckled. Claire looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"And what about barometer?" she asked suddenly.

"You know that." Steve smiled again.

"Daddy," Clary looked pleadingly at her father. "Oh, please, tell me again!" received a satisfactory nod, the girl sat in the chair back and prepared to listen to the fascinating story about the artifact. Yes, she knew about the warehouse and what does her dad. She knew it was a secret and she can't tell anyone. And she keep this secret.

* * *

The girl ran into the house and closed the door with a crash, than attracted the attention of the mother.

"Clary, dear, where have you been? What happened?" Claudia asked worriedly, running up to her daughter. Her braids were disheveled, so that hair is now sticking out in all directions, and her dress was dirty. But despite all this, girly face lit up happy smile.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe!" Claire tried to say something, but so far nothing intelligible came out. When she calmed down, more or less, she was finally able to continue. "Mommy, those boys teased us again. All ran away, and I wasn't afraid." She said with pride and that caused a smile to the face of her mother. "They said, that they will beat me, but two boys came and drove all, can you imagine?" Redhead with genuine admiration talks about her new heros, and Claudia carefully listened to her, only occasionally asking questions.

"What are their names?" Suddenly she asked her daughter. She thought for a moment, and then her eyes became sad.

"I don't know." Sadly replied the girl, looking at the floor. For some reason she was ashamed that didn't recognize the names of her saviors.

* * *

"Hooray, Christmas!" girl ran through the living room, singing her favorite song motif. She loved Christmas because it was a family holiday. Every Christmas dad came and gave her a variety of gifts, and she's always was happy to his presence. But this Christmas was special. After this year she and her mother are going to celebrate the holiday in South Dakota, where their works beloved father and husband. Mother said to her, there would come another two guys with whom Clary was not familiar, so the girl couldn't wait more to get there.

"Honey, get ready, we go." girl heard her mother's voice and hurried to the door. She didn't want to linger here. She wanted to quickly see what does her dad. After all, he promised, promised that he would show her.

"We came here, darling, come out." Claudia out of the car and called for a Claire. The girl quickly ran after her mother and followed to the hotel, near which they stopped. Once these two have crossed a threshold, to them immediately came a lot of voices, but one of them she always learns.

"Daddy!" Claire shouted, running up to her father. Before he knew it, when he found himself in the arms of his daughter.

"Clary," Steve took the girl in his arms and hugged her harder. "I missed you" he said, and then, on reflection, he added. "For both of you." Claire, seeing where her father looks, stepped aside, giving way to a smiling mother.

"I missed you," She said quietly.

"And I missed you too" Steve embraced his wife and pulled her off the ground. "Very much missed." Claudia smiled and kissed him. Then it was clear that they were really happy together. They have everything: they love each other, bring beautiful daughter. And what more do people need for happiness?

* * *

"Hi!" Claire looked up from the book, which she is tentatively took and looked up at her companions. It were two boys about her age. One of them was with blond hair and gray eyes, and the second seemed more familiar to her. He had dark hair and bright brown eyes.

The second boy looked around carefully Claire, she was a little confused, but the doesn't averted her look.

"Hi," she said.

"We have nowhere met before?" asked the dark-haired boy, squinted slyly. "I'm Chris," redhead looked at him and immediately exclaimed:

"It's you! You're then chased those bullies!" girl admiringly looked at her saviors. she had no doubt that it was they. "Claire, very nice to meet you," replied the girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm John." Blonde smiled sweetly to new friend.

"Oh, yeah, right," Chris smiled. "It was the case."

"It was great," Claire said with a smile and looked at the boys. "Who are your parents?"

"I am the son of Pete and Myka," Chris said. "He is Artie and Vanessa's son."

"And you?" John leaned forward with interest.

"Of course, Steve and Claudia, who else could it be?" Chris huffed. Claire laughed and looked at new acquaintances. Somehow, it seemed that they would become good friends.

* * *

Young girl walking down the street, paying no attention to anyone. Now she had to be alone.

"Hey, Claire," John tried to catch up his friend. "Wait!" the guy finally caught up with her and took her hand. "What happened?"

"What happened?" she exclaimed. "How could you? How could leave me here alone?" Redhead pounced on the guy. "At first, Chris, now you. I can't believe it!"

"But it's a chance, Clary, you know," John looked sadly at her. "We're both from childhood dreamed of working in the warehouse and now, when such an opportunity..."

"You decided to leave me!" Claire interrupted the guy. She looked at him with her sky-blue eyes, trying to understand why her best friend treat her so. And he couldn't... He couldn't stand this sight. Such native and beloved sight. Yes, John was fall in love with Claire. Wit his best friend. And he thought it was wrong. But maybe he was wrong?

* * *

Black Toyota pulled up to the warehouse. It was a small building in the desert of South Dakota. It was the warehouse. She so wanted to get here. And now, her dream is fulfilled. Claire out of the car and walked to the warehouse, stopping at the door. The girl looked around: there was no one nearby. Only the birds flew over this godforsaken place. But she knew that actually hides the 'unremarkable warehouse'. She took a step forward, but then someone called out to her:

"Hello, Miss Jinx." redhead turned around and saw a dark-haired middle-aged man.

"Hello." Claire said, looking at the interlocutor.

"Welcome to Warehouse 13," he adjusted his glasses and continued. "My name is Bartemius McLeod." The girl giggled softly. Well, she couldn't help it... at the mention of such names.

"Pleased to meet you... Barty." she smiled.

"I'll have no cuts," he said coldly. "Let's go, please."

"I'll have no cuts..." silently mocked Claire and went to the warehouse. If McLeod heard it, he didn't react, confidently striding to the girl. They went into a dark room, lit by a few lamps. There was no one inside.

"This is our work place," said the man. Then he sat down on a luxurious computer chair, pulled keyboard and fell silent. Claire looked at him in surprise.

"Uh.. Sorry," she straightened her hair that had fallen on her face. "And what do I do now?"

"Agents on the job, while you can look around. Only don't touch anything." said Bartemius and quickly began to print something. The girl smiled and walked over to the shelf, hanging above the sofa. There were pictures. One of them looked familiar to Claire. Then she remembered - it was the same picture, which depicted a twenty-first birthday of her mother. Contrary decree McLeod, she took photos in her hands and began to examine it. The man's eyes flashed in the direction of a new agent, but he said nothing.

Here somewhere nearby heard familiar voices:

"Dude, do you think he takes us at least dismember or completely devour?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe he's just..." the guy stood up and stared at Claire. Behind came the Chris' voice:

"Hey, what up?! Whole passage..." He also froze, but only a couple of seconds. "Claire! You're here!" he flew to the girl and squeezed her in the arms. "Seriously? Bartik, why don't you warn us? Oh, bespectacled taint!" Chris circled girl on the spot and, frowning, looked at McLeod.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you!" Clary came to John and hugged him.

Bartemius pulled away from the keyboard and stood up.

"Would you be so kind as to shut up?" His face became an instant cruel, but immediately returned to the 'eternal cold'. "This is our new agent, Claire Jinks. I ask you to tell her all about artifacts and the warehouse. And also provide a report on the work you have done."

"Report on you," Chris winked at the girl and dragged her behind him, leaving John to deal with the boss.


	2. Foreword Part Two

The dark-haired boy sitting at the TV and lazily switched channels. He lay his head down and if on the screen appeared something funny with his perspective, he's quiet snigger.

Then the door opened and he heard woman's voice:

"Chris, are you home?" Chris jumped up from the sofa, almost hitting his head at this, and ran into the hallway.

"Mom!" he cried, hugging a woman.

"Well, little Lattimer, are you bored without us?" she asked slyly, taking off her coat.

"Bored, bored as yet!" almost jumping in place meets Chris. "But dad, where's dad?"

"He's coming tomorrow," says Myka and takes her son in her arms. "Well, tell me how you lived without us here?"

* * *

"Dad, I defended the girl!" with a gleam in his eyes told his adventures young Lattimer.

"Wow," replied Pete. "Seriously? Tell me!"

"I walked through the streets, and heard a cry for help. Cried little red-haired girl, she was to attack a few sullen boys. But I stood between them and broke the nose one of the boys. But the girl was frightened and ran away," Chris finished sad. "I didn't know her name..."

"Come on, my hero!" exclaimed the father. "She'll remember you, believe me!"

"Boys, let's go to dinner," came a soft voice from the kitchen. Both Lattimer race rushed to the table.

* * *

Chris was happy that they were going to someone for Christmas, and will not sit at home. But he didn't like that they were going in the company of adults, and although parents were assured that there is a boy his age, Chris just sighed heavily.

When the family arrived in unfamiliar to Lattimer decorated house, they were greeted like family. Chris presented the hosts, Artie and Vanessa Nielsen. But he smiled warmly, stepped to the side and a little bored began to consider hallway.

Then to the owners joined little boy with blond hair. He greeted Pete and Myka and went to Chris.

"Hi," he held out his hand for meeting. "I'm John, and you?" Chris looked at his new friend with his bright brown eyes and a little later, he replied:

"Chris," the boys shook hands. "Pleased to meet you."

"Me too." Nielsen smiled.

* * *

"Lattimer, answer the question!" rigidly said Mrs. Tenter. "And take off your feet from the desk."

"Mrs. Tenter," the guy smiled broadly. "You can not put me low score. After I passed all the exams with 'excellent' and 'good', and now nothing will stop me to relax." He threw his head back and stretched.

"Oh, Chris, you're only 15 and you're acting like an idiot!" nerd girl from the front row looked reproachfully at Lattimer.

"Shut up, Stacy," he said. "I'm relax."

The same evening, Christopher Lattimer and Stacy Osbourne were spotted together at a few bars, then left in an unknown direction.

* * *

Beautiful, silvery metallic Mustang GT5002, rode up to the warehouse door. Christopher Lattimer slowly out of the car, twisting keys on his finger.

"Not bad here ..." he grinned, looking round the building.

"Good afternoon, Christopher Lattimer?" man turned to a pleasant male voice. Its owner was a tall, thin, dark man with a thin mustache and sideburns. "My name is Bartemius McLeod and I work here."

"Oh, man, you also need mustache to work?" Chris joked. Very much ridiculous looked this part of McLeod.

"Follow me," Bartemius walked forward, taking the phone from his jacket pocket. Lattimer moved languidly for a new boss.

"Bartik, listen... since we first met with you, could you leave me... no apparent work before the arrival of my partner?"

"No," replied sternly McLeod. "Your first assignment on the table." he said, sitting in a leather chair and high looking in the phone.


	3. Foreword Part Three

A boy of five years standing at the window of a music store, looking at tools. He loved to play and he does it, but the boy was already bored playing on the piano and buy drums mother strictly forbade. That's why little Jonathan walked the streets, wondering how to replace so inaccessible instrument.

"John, are you coming?" blonde called her son. Boy, again without finding anything suitable, sadly walked to his mother. And then musician drew one instrument alone lying on the shelf. "John," Vanessa couldn't stand, walked over to her son, but he ran into the store, pulling for a mother. Woman had no choice so she follow him. "Honey, what happened?" she asked, looking around the store.

"Mom," John started. "That's what I want." Boy looked with admiration at the instrument that was given to him. Blonde with incomprehension and at the same time with a smile looked at her son.

"John, are you sure that this is exactly what suits you?" she asked gently. The boy lifted his gray eyes at his mother and said enthusiastically:

"Sure, mom. I want to play only on it." Boy pinned instrument to him, for which he was gifted with smiles passing by buyers.

"Well," said his mother, taking a wallet. "If you really want." Boy hardly wait to come home and when he arrived, he immediately rushed to the living room to start to learn a new instrument. Vanessa smiled and looked at her son.

"But are you sure that you will play it?" she asked, sitting down next to his son. John looked up at his mother.

"Sure," he said with confidence. "Mom, I promise I'll be the best violinist in the world!" the boy said proudly.

* * *

Preparations for the holiday was in full swing. Christmas approached, were about to come friends Nielsen, so the whole house just standing on the ears. And John was oblivious to the fuss. For a year now, as he has his favorite instrument - the violin. And he still hasn't abandoned it. He liked to play on it. Did the boy really waiting for a great destiny. But it will happen. And now, the main thing is the music. But young Jonathan wasn't given manifest itself. Since his game was interrupted maternal voice coming from the first floor:

"John, come down soon." Boy gently put aside the violin and ran downstairs. There he noticed two adults happily hugging his parents and the boy, standing on the sidelines. John decided to be friendly.

"Hi," he held out his hand to a stranger. "I'm John, and you?" brunette looked at John with his bright brown eyes and a little later, he replied:

"Chris," the boys shook hands. "Pleased to meet you."

"Me too." Nielsen smiled.

* * *

Blonde boy walking down the street, oblivious to passers-by. He mused. Thinking about what has happened over the years. What has happened is that in the four years he had become friends with Chris - kid that once came with his parents to him for Christmas. Christopher Lattimer since become his best friend. Previously, John had no friends - with him wouldn't be able to communicate, even though the boy was friendly, he seemed strange to people. That's why he's so fond of music - to escape from everyday life, to fill the void. Conceived, John didn't notice that someone was calling him.

"John," he heard a familiar voice. The boy turned around and saw friend running towards him. -"Hey, Nielsen," Chris stopped and tried to catch his breath. "I followed you already a whole quarter. Why are not you respond?"

"I'm sorry. I probably be lost in thought." John said apologetically, his eyes downcast.

"Come on, you think I don't know you!" Chris said cheerfully and patted friend on the shoulder. Next the boys continued their journey together, until ..

Friends came to their favorite place, when they heard voices.

"You are, the most daring or what?" the boy said with a sneer and friends around him laughed. Chris looked closer and noticed a red head in the crowd, and when one of the bullies walked away, he saw that there was a little girl. White dress was soiled, tresses disheveled, but, despite its not exactly a prime location, the girl bravely replied to offenders.

"At least, I don't attack those who are younger than me." She proudly looked at tomboy, and he has made a fist to teach her a lesson. The girl hasn't gone up and, though she knew that a bully was going to knock her, in her eyes wasn't fear. But Chris couldn't afford to hurt the innocent, so he immediately came forward.

"Hey, get off of her!" he shouted, and the whole crowd turned on him. John came to him, but still stood behind him.

"Why would I?" grinned bully.

"It's better to deal with me!" all also continued Chris. During this conversation, he didn't notice that behind him began to approach two more.

"Chris, look out!" John shouted and ran to the aid of a friend. Fight began. As a result, after a relatively short battle, bullies were defeated and expelled from the playground: one with a broken nose by Chris, the other with a sprained foot, which was so succesfully hit by John, and two others only with fright. Sure, riends were proud of themselves.

"Hey, where's this girl?" John suddenly asked, looking around. Boys don't notice how hooligan's attack victim disappeared.

"Escape." Chris sighed and John patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

John sat in the hallway and read the textbook, when someone called him:

"Hey, Nielsen," the guy looked up and saw that he had been sent to the company, he's fairly well known. "And where's your friend, Lattimer?" asked with a grin football team captain and his company laughed. "Or he finally understand that being friends with such as you shamefully?"

"Leave me alone, Nate," growled John and was going to leave, but he was grabbed to the hand. "What are you doing?"

"You are disrespectful to treat us." Nate said and grinned. Must say, that Nate Summers was a terror of the whole school, along with his company, which consisted only of footballers and cheerleader. Others was considered 'unworthy' to communicate with them. Excluding, perhaps, Chris. Summers tried to win his over many times, but no matter how he tried, Lattimer was betrayed by his principles and friends. And especially John. So Nate and his gang always beated John more than others.

"And what will you do?" Nielsen asked quietly, looking straight into the eyes of the abuser. That attitude no longer scared him. "Beat me?" Summer with full force swung and hit John in the stomach. "Not original, Nate." the guy said, and was preparing for a new strike, as the bell rang.

"You're lucky, Nielsen." players released Jonathan and he fell to his knees. He knew it wasn't the end.

* * *

Sky blue Ford pulled up to the warehouse. John spent some time in the car, thinking, if he made the right choice by agreeing to work here? But then the door opened abruptly and Chris ran out, laughing. Then a tall man, dark, with sideburns and mustache half brought before John. Literally half. Evil man looked at Lattimer and shouted something to him, and the guy ran from side to side. Nielsen got out.

"Hey, John!" Chris screamed and ran to his friend. "You finally came! I thought I would die here alone with him," He pointed to Bartemius which approaching to friends. "I'm sorry, I didn't last long." said Lattimer and fled.

"Um, excuse me," John turned to McLeod. "I'm John Nielsen, a new agent." The man turned and looked absently at the guy.

"Bartemius McLeod, pleased to... Lattimer!" he shouted. "Come here immediately," he added more quietly. Surprisingly, Chris approached. "You..." McLeod said in a cold voice.

"Come on, Bartik, so you better go." guy grinned. Men's look for a moment became harsh, but then returned to its normal state. He straightened his tie and turned to John.

"Mr. Nielsen, Agent Lattimer will show you everything you need. I still have to leave you, because of ignorance of your friend." Head turned and walked quickly to the building.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Chris chuckled, pulling him into the new world of the Warehouse.


	4. Beginning

Three agents walked between warehouse' racks.

"Artie," Claudia handed. "Why are we here?" Arthur stopped and turned to the girl.

"To catch the sword, we need another artifact that can nullify his strength. But where it is..." Nielsen carefully examined the shelf in front and not finding necessary, continue the search. Claudia a deep breath and looked at her partner. He smiled to her.

"Come on." he said, and they continued their way.

* * *

"Found it!" loud cry shook the vault and friends quickened their pace. Overcoming some shelving, agents were near Arthur, holding something in his hands.

"Um... Artie, what is it?" Claudia said in surprise, watching the artifact in the hands of the friend.

"This is," the man showed find. "Esquirol' pen."

"Who is it?"

"He was very steep psychiatrist in the 18th century, specializing in hallucinations." All stared at Claudia. "What? Forgot that I was in a mental hospital?" she asked quietly and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Steve look at his partner, and she just shrugged.

"Oh, just I thought..." agents heard a roar, accompanied by an Myka's angry voice. Then around the corner seemed embittered Mika and Pete, rubbing his head.

"What have you got there?" asked Arthur, while Steve and Claudia with a smile just watched the scene.

"Oh, nothing!" said Pete. "I was just walking."

"You dropped a bunch of artifacts." Myka said through clenched teeth, still glaring to the partner.

"Come on, Mykes, I'm not so clumsy!" said Pete, and abruptly threw up his hands, so from the shelf fell off old book that Lattimer, fortunately, managed to catch. "Okay, I agree, sometimes I'm so, but it was a pure accident." Man tried to explain, actively gesticulating, so the book would again fell from his hands, if Artie doesn't take it in time.

"Enough," he said, returning the artifact to its rightful place. "Not enough yet, you're destroyed all around. Come on, we need to neutralize the sword." With these words, the company proceeded to the office.

* * *

Agents entered the office and stumbled upon a black-haired man, sitting in the computer chair. He threw his legs on the table, and he rummaged in the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" Pete protested.

"How.. how did you get in the warehouse?" seemed Artie lost speechless.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the warehouse 13, my name is Bartemius McLeod, Chris will show you everything you need..." the man didn't even turn his head toward the agents, while continuing to print something on the phone. "Chriiiis!" cried the stranger. "Chris, quick!" Again he didn't look up from his phone. Into the office run boy with dark hair. In his hand was a sword.

"Bartik," handed guy and smiled. "Problems?" he asked, as if oblivious to the unexpected guests.

"Chris, you idiot, return the artifact to the place!" here in the office ran another guy, about the same age as the first. He had blond hair and gray eyes, stand out clearly on his face. "Claire is gonna kill you, you know..." he finished, as noticed agents. "Um.. Who are you?" he asked in surprise and then all looked at them.

John as if an electric shock. He froze and became a copy of Artie, who open and close his mouth.

"What... Bartik, what have you done?" Chris also looked at the agents and froze. After he smiled and nodded to them.

"Hey, mom, dad, what are you doing here?" McLeod finally looked up from the phone's screen and noticed a group of people.

"Chris, what are you, I'm interested, again done?"

"Me?" young man looked angrily at the man. "I had nothing to do!" he cried, and the sword flew out of his hands and swept right next to his friend. His shock eyes opened even wider.

"Lattimer, now I have the whole life flashed in my eyes." John said, looking continuously at one point.

"Sorry, dude," Chris raised the sword. "I think I really put it on the place." The guy was gone, leaving agents in disbelief.

"It wasn't a D'Artagnan sword?" still not taking his eyes from the older generation, said Barty.

"It is," more calmly replied John. "We just brought it with Claire, and... It's Chris!" he exclaimed, and looked again at the agents. "Um, so what's happening here?"

"To me, too, it's sooo interesting to know" said Myka, looking on the John and MacLeod.

"So, I know what to do," the blonde came to the table and took farnsfort. "Chris, go with Claire here, urgently!" not waiting for an answer, he closed the device and glanced at Artie.

"And what do you think?" Barty asked already lost interest in the situation and again buried in a phone.

"I think they was acted by artifact. And Claire have... connection with the warehouse, remember?" man nodded slightly, not looking up from his phone, and John calmly continued, ignoring the behavior of Bartemius. It was noticeable that this doesn't happen the first time. "So, she can.. how to say it, to feel what artifact activated. Or we always have the option to call Mrs. Frederic." finished guy with a slight grin.

"Call Mrs. Frederic?" Steve asked. "Claire? Who's Claire, why didn't we immediately call Mrs.F?"

"Better not to bother Mrs. F. on such trifles. We did it in our own." John replied. "And Claire, she.." guy stopped for a moment, as if lost in thought, but immediately continued. "Claire..."

"This is our agent," interrupted him McLeod. "Stop breaking comedy, Nielsen, better tell them what's happen." still not looking up from the mobile, man said.

"Nielsen?" Artie asked. "But I have no such young relatives!"

"Not yet." John said quietly.

"What happened-" the girl ran into the office, froze. "Lattimer, what have you done?"

"What? You have agreed, are you? I had nothing to do!" exclaimed Chris.

"Lattimer?" Pete's eyes widened. "I understand, you Chris! Exactly! Maaan," immediately smiled Lattimer-senior.

"Excuse me, can anyone explain what's going on here?" Myka intervened.

"You moved in time, I think so," said Barty, bored.

"And at what time do we moved?" Behring asked nervously. McLeod already rather infuriated her with his indifference. "And why are you smiling?" she shouted at Pete.

"You in 2034, I'm John Nielsen, this is Chris Lattimer and Claire Jinks. And this's our boss - Bartemius McLeod," presented all blond." Doesn't represent, we know you well."

"John," interrupted him Claire, threw a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. "Sometimes I think that communication with Chris bad influence on you." Lattimer Jr. smiled at the mention of his name, but the girl only grunted.

And agents meanwhile retreated from the shock. Basically, the male half.

"Communication with Chris a bad influence on everyone around," growled Barty.

"Well, well, wait a minute," Myka folded her arms. "It turns out that you are," she pointed at Chris. "Pete's son? And you son of Artie?" woman looked up at John.

"And Steve's daughter." Chris shouted impatiently, for which he received a slap. "Ow, for what?"

"For anything." redhead smiled corners of her mouth and looked at Claudia.

Claudia at this time arrived in a small shock. Well, in a small, compared with the shock of Steve. He stupidly opened his mouth and looked at Claire.

"Agent Jinks, I would advise you to close your mouth," Stephen looked on Bartemius with skeptical look. Claire closed her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"So, how did you get here?" she asked wearily.

"I have no idea," said Artie. "Although, wait... Pete, what the book then fell off the shelf?"

Claire raised her head.

"The book?" she asked as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Pete. "What book is that? Describe it."

"Hey, Claire, what are you doing?" John asked a little surprised, watching the friend.

"It was old," said Myka. "Old, in... a dark blue cover with silver branches on the edge... but I can't remember the title..."

"Veltman!" Claire cried and all looked at her. "Well... In the 19th century had a writer, his name was Veltman.

"Yes, he has written a... um... 'The Fugitive'." Pete looked at his son in surprise. "We were read it at school on the foreign literature lesson." The guy said, and looked at his friend.

"Exactly. He also wrote about time travel. And the book has become an artifact. But I'm sure it's not in the warehouse."

"No, it was gone in 2015 from the warehouse, and later, in 2024 has been found in Paris at the National Gallery Jeu De-Pom and in 2026 disappeared again," Barty clarified.

"In short," continued Claire. "It's not in the warehouse. And we don't know its side effects, because someone," the redhead looked at Chris. "Deleted half of our database."

"We almost all restored."

"Ha, are _we_?" John was surprised.

"Well, you are." Claire laughed. McLeod just rolled his eyes.

"In any case, I will ask John and both Lattimers ride to Paris," he said. "And Chris, not a word to parents!"

"Hey, why just me? Why not Claire? Not John?" outraged the agent.

"Have a good way," told Barty and again buried in the phone.

"Have a good way," mimicked a boss Chris. "Buy, Bartik." He cried at last, and left the warehouse. He was followed by John and Pete, who still smiling.


	5. In search of truth

Agents still couldn't fully understand what was happening. All these events: artifact, moving in time, meeting with their children... All this slightly shocked them. But they had to do something and Bartemius decided to act.

"So, I think you need to find some information," he said, finally looking up from the phone. "Warehouse is at your disposal." he resumed his mobile.

"Seriously, then you will not even help us?" Myka protested.

"And how can I help?"

"You work in the warehouse! You've got these things happen, and you don't come off the phone!" woman moved to cry. It's finally enraged Bartemius.

"Myka, calm down!" said Claudia to friend. "Just stay here and look for something together," she suggested. "And we'll go look for something there." Artie stared at the girl. He didn't expect from her such decisions. But it was necessary. He confused, lost control of the mind. And she remained calm.

"I'll go with you." Steve said, while still in shock.

"Take Claire with you," growled Bartemius. "You need someone who knows the current warehouse." girl glared at the boss. Claudia, seeing such a mood, went to Claire.

"Hey, why are you so sad?" she asked, and put her arm around girl's shoulders. "Come on, you show what changed in the warehouse in the past twenty years." Girls left the office and Steve followed they. He still found it hard to realize that he has a daughter. And what is even more interested him: who is her mother?

* * *

Three agents walked to the warehouse in search of at least something that could help them. Claire suddenly stopped and walked over to one of the racks.

"You were here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, here we started. Here book fell. Artie put it on the shelf..." Claudia went to the rack, but the artifact wasn't there. "What the..."

"What is it?" Steve finally stepped away from the shock and decided to join the search. He walked over to his partner, who was surprised looking at the place where literally half an hour ago was a book. "Where is the artifact?"

"I guess it moved," suggested Claire and, caught blank looks of the agents, explained. "Artifact that move you, not from this time zone. So as soon as you get here, it came back."

"How do you know so much?" Steve asked as they walked away.

"When from the childhood you hears about the warehouse, involuntarily remembers everything." She smiled and he noticed that the smile familiar to him. He tried to figure out where he could see this smile, but to no avail. If someone in control of his mind. Not given all of the information.

"Who is your mother?" unable to stand, Steve asked, staring at his daughter. Girl doesn't seem to expect this issue.

"I don't think I should tell you. This can change something." she said softly.

"But the fact that I know about you, can change everything. Please tell me." He looked into the eyes of the girl. It was blue as his. Claire sighed and looked at Claudia, who disassemble in the computer.

"It's... It's so hard to explain."

"Why?" Steve didn't understand. The girl closed her eyes and smiled:

"Barty will be upset."

"He's a bit strange." Steve said and looked at his daughter. Her smile... It reminded him something. More precisely, someone.

"He's really good," laughed Claire. "He's just an introvert and it's difficult to him to communicate with people. We're done here?" she asked.

"Yes," Claudia went to agents. "And there's nothing. By the way," she said to Claire. "You ought to strengthen the defense."

"And what's wrong with our defense?" the girl asked. "This is Barty's work..."

"It's too weak. I went into the net for a few seconds."

Claire smiled. That's how her my mother said when she was here last time.

"Said it to Barty, he didn't think our defense weak," she smiled and invited. "Let's go ask?"

"Not worth it." Claudia smiled. Steve looked at this two and thought. They were, no doubt, are similar, but he and Claudia? No, this didn't fit in his head!

* * *

Myka went to the office, reading a variety of paper. She rummaged for a good part of the archive, but couldn't find the information she need.

"Can you help me?" She turned to Bartemius. He's not coming from the phone and with a heavy sigh, he replied:

"With what?"

"With the search. We need to learn how to go back." Myka looked hopefully at McLeod.

"Look," he looked up from the phone. "I have already sent Lattimers and Nielsen for the book, what you still want me to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe some help here?" unable to stand, Myka moved to cry. "Because if we don't know what the book has side effects and how to neutralize it, what is the sense of it?"

"And I thought that Chris is the curse of their family, but he's not..." muttered Barty. "Agent Bering, pull yourself together! I understand why you're worried, but that's no reason to cry. Especially for someone who knows more about this artifact than you. Book not in Paris, definitely not, but there should be a clue..." McLeod re-buried in the phone. Myka glared at him, but didn't continue the dispute, but simply took up the next book.

Meanwhile Bartemius introduced in the book's title in the searcher. Of course, he will not sit idle. Just had more modern ways to refresh his memory.

* * *

Claire walked in front, looking at each shelf with artifacts. She was followed by Claudia and Steve.

"Hey," the girl stopped her partner. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" Steve asked. "I.. I'm fine... just a thought.." He looked at his friend. "I couldn't imagine that I ever had a daughter.."

"Yeah, it's probably very difficult to accept?" Claudia asked, a little sad. "And what are you looking at me?"

"Nothing," he hastened to reply. "Do you think they will find the book?" he immediately decided to move the subject.

"I don't think the book is still in Paris." unexpectedly said men.

"Artie?" exclaimed Claudia. "Why are you here?"

"I went there with you, remember?" he muttered irritably.

"Yeah, right," she murmured, and added. "I'll probably go and look for Claire. Or we will lost." Claudia left, and Artie turned to Steve:

"Look, I'm all the way watching you. What happened?"

"Why do you think that something bothering me?" Jinks outraged. "Nothing happened, okay? Nothing!" He snorted and quickened his pace to catch up with the girls.

Going for the rack and making sure that friends don't follow her, Claudia slowed. Why, why, he's hiding something from her? Does he not trust his best friend? And they still friends? She couldn't argue. After all, she was unwittingly upset by the fact that Steve once have a daughter. That they may not have a future.

Claudia pulled up and stopped at one of the shelves to get her thoughts in order, when suddenly behind someone bumped to her. Girl with unknown fell to the floor.

"Can you be carefully?" the one who was on top, was none other than Steve.

"I'm sorry, Claude, I. .."

"Just thought?" girl stood up and brushed herself off. "You know, lately you do it too often."

"Yes, I'm sorry..." Steve also rose to his feet. "I getting too melancholic personality... "

"That's for sure," muttered Claudia and walked over to his partner. "Steve, what's happening? Please, don't lie to me. You got it bad comes out."

"What got you here in the road?" behind came the voice of eternally dissatisfied Nielsen. "Better go, ask Myka and this Barty about the progress."

Young men nodded and turned to the side of the working cabinet. Behind them walked Claire Jinks and pretty smile.

* * *

Sky-blue ford traveling towards the airport. In the car played a song, unknown to Pete, but John and Chris, without noticing it, sang. Lattimer Sr. smiled, watching them.

"No, no, don't think so

This day is definitely our.

So just turn around and go

This is our time. Our hour!"

Guys sang softly, but Pete, sitting in the backseat, heared their voices.

"Remind me, what your 'boss' told about the book?" Pete asked, yawn.

"Prior to 2015, it was in the warehouse, and then disappeared and has been found only 9 years later in Paris, but in 2026 again disappeared, but we still go there." not very happy finished John, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yep, I've heard," replied glumly Lattimer. "And there's something new?"

"Absolutely nothing." replied in the same tone Nielsen and grinned, looking at Chris, already beginning to dance to the beat of the song. Pete sighed. Well, they travel to the unknown, great!

* * *

"Chris, come on, I have already said that we don't go to a fashion show. Enough for me last job, when all the work was on me, and you're partying with model, please note, in the our room." Guy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, John. This will not happen again." Chris said in the hope that it will affect to his friend.

"That's what you said when we were looking for a de Bergerac knife," Nielsen looked at his partner. "And what happened? Remind you?"

"Thank you, I remember. Far to the gallery?"

"No, just a little, there it's, among the flowers," John pointed out.

"What shall we do there?" asked a very natural question Pete. Boys stopped and looked at each other.

"I don't know," Chris said. "Just go, ask around about the book. Meanwhile, Claire can find anything." John smiled, but the smile quickly faded from his face.

"Come on." with stern voice, he said, much to Pete reminded Artie. Yes, after all, the resemblance to the face.

* * *

"Good day, can you help us?" Warehouse agents stood in the middle of the gallery. Lattimers seen to scurrying back and forth frenchwomen and John approached one of the workers.

"Yes, good afternoon," responded pretty frenchgirl. "How can I help?"

"We wanted to ask about Veltman. Can you tell us something about his book?"

"Oh, about what.." she thought, probably remembering all of his books.

"We need information about a particular book."

"May I ask, what's it title?" brunette looked at John, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, that's the problem," Nielsen began. "The fact that we don't know its title," the guy glanced at other agents. "But we know that it was here from 24 to 26 year. This is a book, uh, in a dark blue cover..."

"Framed silvery branches around the edges?" worker finished the sentence for John. "Yes, I remember.. I read about it, a strange story. It often disappeared, isn't it?" she asked with a smile, looking for something in a journal.

"Lady..." Pete drew attention to the Frenchwoman. "What's your name?"

"Amelie." she said curtly, not even looking up.

"Such a beautiful, gentle name!" Lattimer Jr. joined. "I'm Chris, very nice to meet you." he took her hand and kissed. John looked up from staring at the pictures, went to the brunette and whispered in her ear:

"Don't pay attention, they're idiots." Girl giggled and glanced at Lattimers, who understand nothing, and John smiled and looked into the journal with her.

"Behold, I have found," she took the journal in hand comfortably. "No names, but we know that in 2026 it was sold to Mr. Jones, the Scottish Earl."

"Do you have his address?" Nielsen asked.

"Yes, of course," Amelie handed guy a piece of paper with the address. "Bye."

"Goodbye." He smiled and nodded Lattimer.

* * *

Myka went to the office, flipping through a book.

"Not that, not that, no... not that.. Oh, it's all wrong!" angry woman threw the book on the floor.

"Agent Bering, calm down." Barty said bored.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I be calm when we don't know the side effects of the artifact which has transferred us here, God knows, in what time!" Myka shouted. Barty raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And I seem to know..." he muttered, and jumped up from his chair. "Agent Bering, we stop searching. You and your friends stay here. Maybe you will adapt, but most likely, you will have bronze."

"What? Bronze?" came a voice from behind. Agents turned and saw Claire, understands nothing. "What are you talking about?"

"Can you show up at the most inopportune moments ..." Barty sighed. "Yes, we must do it! And agent Lattimer we first shot dead." he snapped harshly.

"I hope you're now not talking about Chris, because knowing your attitude towards..." she folded her arms and continued. "Why do you suddenly decided to bronze them?"

"Agent Jinks, don't interfere! This decision was taken at the highest levels, unavailable to you!"

"Unavailable? I beg you, when something in this damn warehouse was unavailable for me?" Claire exclaimed.

"Stop you!" Myka shouted and glared at the agents.

"And you do shut up!" McLeod cried sharply turning to Myka. Same Bartemius looked at her eyes, which lit up in red fire.

"Do not you yell at me!" her voice was detached and was not exactly her. Barty immediately smoothed disheveled hair, straightened his tie and still bored said:

"I told you..." he glanced at stunned Claire and sat on his favorite chair. "My apologies, agent Bering. I'm sorry that it happened." And then he buried in the phone. Again. Then Steve and Claudia went into the office.

"What happened here?" she asked, anxiously looking at all those present.

"A side effect of the artifact, no more." McLeod dismissed.

"Wait, our artifact?" Claudia asked a little shakily.

"Well, yes," he replied. "For you will spread. Keep yourself. Beware of strong emotions, that's all."

* * *

The girl left the room and went deep into the warehouse. She needs to be alone, to think about everything. Coming sufficient distance, she just leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. Hugging her knees and buried her nose in them, she just closed her eyes and tried to pull away from it all.

"Claudia? Claude?" pleasant quiet voice came very close. "What's the matter?" girl looked up and saw Steve, approaching to her.

"Hi." she said softly and looked away. For some reason she didn't particularly want to talk to someone, even with Steve.

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's all right..."

"Don't lie to me," the guy sat down next. "You know, to me it's useless." Claudia smiled slightly. Of course, how could she forget.

"It's true.. It's very difficult to explain, Steve." she said, still not looking at friend.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said encouragingly. The girl finally looked at the guy. In the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't understand..." she said, trying to concentrate.

"Of course, I can't understand you!" Steve suddenly huffed. "I'm just your best friend! Don't be silly..." Claudia looked at him blankly.

"Steve, what's wrong?" she asked in surprise.

"Nothing!" he growled. "You somehow changed! At worse, what's wrong with you? You run from everyone, locked in yourself... I don't understand!"

"I'm running from everyone?" girl jumped to her feet and looked down at the guy. "I looked in yourself? And what about you, Steve? Why do you act as if I'm not your friend at all, don't tell nothing?"

"Ah, now I'm blame for all the troubles?" He also got to his feet. His face was grim, even dark. "Yes? I've always tried to support you, and you denouncing me? And how I managed to get together with such a contagion?" he shouted to Claudia and stopped.

"What?" the girl's face became even more uncomprehending expression. "What do you mean, I don't understand..." she said quietly, looking into the friend's eyes.

"No, nothing, forget it..." the guy was embarrassed and looked away. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Wait, wait," said Claudia. "Steve, I don't know something?"

"Umm.. Nooo," he shrugged uncertainly. "It's nothing.."

"Steve," this time she looked straight into his eyes, trying to hide the approaching fear. She didn't like this situation. "What is it, tell me?" she hoped that he doesn't notice that her voice trembling. Man sighed.

"Did you notice anything... umm... familiar into Claire?"

"No... Well, except that her eyes.." Claudia thought about something.

"And except the eyes?" Steve probed. "Smile? Gestures?" girl awoke from her thoughts.

"God, Steve," she said. "Can you say directly what's going on?" for a moment he closed his eyes and, exhaled, said:

"I think, she's your daughter."

"What?" she shouted, but closed her mouth with her hand. "What?" more quietly she continued. "Why do you think so? How is it possible?"

"I don't know!" he replied. "Look at her! Redhead, sly, smart ... the same pretty smile. This is just a guess, don't jump to conclusions!"

"But it's... It's possible..." she concluded and looked at Steve. "Hell, it may well be!"

"That's what I'm saying..." mused Steve. He leaned on the shelf and once again sighed.

"But how... We couldn't..." the girl didn't understand what was happening. It was too sudden for her.

"That's it, that we couldn't..." dejectedly replied guy. "What could have happened in our future?"

"We moved here?" suggested Claudia and smile. Steve looked up at her and smiled too. 'Anything can happen' - flashed through his mind.

"We need to talk with Claire. And this time she didn't wriggle out." Redhead said firmly and walked back into the office.


	6. The truth

Agents entered the office, and to their great surprise, no one was there. Claudia looked puzzled.

"And where's everybody?" she asked in surprise, sitting on the couch and hiding her face in her hands. She's so tired from this story.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Steve." And what do we do now? "

"I don't know," she replied wearily, without looking up at the friend. "Maybe they're in B&B?" she suggested.

"Most likely..." sighed guy. "So we go there? Behind them? And if they will not be there?"

"We'll see at the situation." Claudia got up quickly and left the warehouse without waiting for a friend. After his assumption, that Claire could be her daughter, the girl didn't want to talk with a partner. She just couldn't.

He's, a little guiltily head down, moved his friend. And was she his friend? From the moment they got here, everything was turned upside down. Their children, Barty... some completely impossible events!

At this time, Claudia, collected her thoughts, suddenly exclaimed.

"Steve, you know what I just realized?" man looked at her blankly. "We don't have a car." girl covering her face with her hand, protected from the sun and a little bit her lip, wondering what to do next.

"Look, there's some car!" Steve pointed to the car, standing near the warehouse's door. Claudia, squinting in the sunlight, looked at the car. Silver car was not far away from the warehouse and, it's noteworthy, that the doors were open.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry," the redhead walked to the car. "I think they will not be offended if we got it." Smiling, she said, sitting behind the wheel. Steve asked uncertainly:

"Maybe it belongs to someone of the regents?" but, nevertheless, sat in the car next to the girl.

"We need it right now." Claudia said and slammed the steering wheel so, that the glove compartment was opened and some piece of paper tumbled out. Steve quickly grabbed the thing and closed the glove compartment.

"Let's go," he said. Turning away of the employed road Claudia, the guy looked at the card that fell out of the glove compartment. It was a driver's license. Adressed to Claudia Jinks...

A few minutes later, two people came out of the warehouse. They came to a place, where recently there was a car and stared at the road.

"We parked here?" the woman asked, looking around.

"You led, not me," the man said, and frowned slightly. "I feel bad..."

"Me too..." the redhead closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Claudia!" man fell to his knees beside the woman and lifted her head. "Claudia, what's wrong? Answer me!" but then his eyes filled white mist, and he fell next.

* * *

"Claire, calm down." said Bartemius, not looking up from the phone. The girl glared at the boss.

"I can't calm down!" she exclaimed. "Why are we even left, here we don't find anything..." from the kitchen came the call and she left, but returned a minute later. In her eyes it was possible to understand that she's hysterical.

"What happened?" Myka asked, anxiously looking at Claire.

"Parents... They are in the warehouse." Barty put the phone away in his pocket, and rose from his chair.

"Look for more, I will meet Mr and Mrs Jinks... and, if possible, saved them from agents Jinks and Donovan." Bartemius left the B&B, and Claire start pacing back and forth.

"Claire, explain why you're so worried about it?" Myka asked. "I think, Steve and Claudia are unlikely to intersect with your parents... At least, I think they are careful enough."

"I know, but..." Claire sat on the sofa, legs tucked under her. "It's so hard to explain. They in no way be crossed. And it's not just my father..." Claire suddenly hear mobile alerted about another SMS. She wanted to get up and go to the means of communication, but Artie was closer and read sms: 'Jinx and Donovan go to you in the your parents car. LOL'

"What is it?" Myka asked, while the girl grabbed the phone out of the hands of Arthur.

"What's so funny is that they are riding in the car of your parents."

Claire on the second acquired puzzled expression, but then it was replaced by calm.

"Well, my Steve is my dad... And.. It's Barty! Here logic is powerless."

Here in the hallway heard footsteps.

"Well, you're here!" Steve said from the doorway. "Claire, we want to have a serious talk with you."

"We?" surprised girl and immediately faced with a stern look of her father. "I... What is it about?"

"Alone," clarified Claudia and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't like it..." Claire whispered, and followed her.

"Something wrong?" as much as possible with ease Claire asked, when all three went into the kitchen.

"Yes, something," Claudia said. "Who is your mother?" She didn't start from a distance, and asked the forehead. The girl was confused for a moment and didn't know what to do. She just looked at them, trying to think of what to say.

"Why are you so interested in it?" she said and looked at Steve. "No, seriously, I don't understand!"

"You don't understand?" Steve asked. Claire closed her eyes and said, more quietly.

"Come on, one of you already knows..." With these words, she turned and walked away, leaving agents alone.

"This is about you, or the person doesn't exist? Because I just don't understand nothing." Donovan looked at her partner.

"You know, Claude, I think now is not the time for such conversations..." Steve tried to get out.

"And I think it's time," she frowned, and stepped to Steve. Guy instinctively stepped back. "How long do you know?" Claudia asked, somewhat mollified.

"I..." He wanted to lie again, but resigned under pressure from friends. "Not so long.. I found this in the car," he held out a plastic card to Claudia.

The girl took the subject in hand and her face has become a bit puzzled expression.

"Why did you not tell me at once?" she asked quietly, sitting down on a chair.

"I do not know... it's kind of... can change the future.. or something?" Steve replied uncertainly.

"You know," began Claudia. "When we talked about it then, in the warehouse.. you didn't care for the future. Why now this issue has become so important?" She looked the guy right in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"I cared, Claude, cared!" he exclaimed. "I just... I can't just explain... it is very difficult!"

"What is difficult?" she asked, slowly moving to cry. "You could just tell me that you guess about something, but no, you decided to wait! And now you, too, hid everything from me! Why, Steve, why?"

"Because I like you!" blurted out the guy on the emotions and fearfully looked at Claudia. The girl stared at her partner, trying to say something, but in vain. She seemed to have forgotten how to speak. The news took her by surprise.

"Steve, I... wow.. It.." she tried to say another word, but she couldn't.

"Nothing, forget it," Steve turned and walked out of the room. Claudia finally moving away from the shock, ran after the friend.

"Steve!" she cried, ignoring the people sitting in the living room, but the guy had already left the B&B. The girl leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Darkness, enveloped all around, slowly began to move away and the woman tried to understand what happened. It wasn't just an obsession. It was like.. memories. Memories, that her brain activity was blocked. She finally came to her senses and, hardly opened her eyes, realized that lying on the ground. Huge effort it took her to get up, because her head still ached terribly. Looking to the side, the woman noticed her husband.

"Steve!" she cried, but he didn't respond. "Oh.." redhead sat near the man. "Hey, wake up, please..." she put her hands on her husband's shoulders. In response, the man mumbled something unintelligible and barely opened his eyes.

"Claudia.. What happened, where are we?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Jinks," the couple heard the voice behind. "I'm sorry for this, one of the artifacts is rambunctious," with smile explained McLeod.

"One of? In my opinion, as a force of thousands." Claudia said and put hand to her head.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jinks, headache soon take place," he offered his hand to Claudia. "I don't want to seem not very hospitable, but we have some difficulty, so that it would be nice if you left. Sorry." Bartemius spread his hands. The woman looked at him.

"What are the difficulties?" she asked. Let's been a long time since she had worked in the warehouse, but she's still interested in everything connected with it.

"Oh, nothing that would cause your discontent," said Barty. In his head, he frantically scrolled excuses that could be used, but so far none of them seemed to him credible.

"He's lying," put in his word Steve and also got to his feet. "And I wonder to know, why."

"Ahem, Mr. Jinks..." McLeod lowered his gaze. "I remind you that you are no longer a warehouse agent. And you shouldn't be intrested for what reason I'm lying. I ask you to leave."

"And I remind you that my daughter works here," raising her voice, replied Claudia. Barty looked up at her and decided on the latter, a risky move, replied:

"This is the regents." Steve looked at Bartemius still trying to figure out if it's true, but no matter how he tried, nothing worked. The man realized that this part was true, but not all, and something of them tried to hide. But why?

"Okay," he said slowly. "We'll go, but that's... one problem.."

"Yes?" mentally, Barty was relieved.

"Our car."

"Yeah, what happened witg it?" Claudia joined the conversation.

"Apparently, the artifact," shrugged McLeod. "Wait a minute!" he pulled out of his breast pocket the keys to the car and pressed a button. Next to their spouses materialized machine. "Alfred Ford's keys," with smile, he explained.

* * *

Steve sat on the porch near the B&B, covering his face with his hands. He sat and thought, why he had told everything to Claudia. Why is he such an idiot? Why did he decide, that she reciprocate? Probably, because they are couple in the future! But this is not an indicator. Indeed, over time, that they will be together, much can change...

* * *

"Claudia, what happened?" Myka came to her friend. The girl looked at her and smiled a little sadly.

"Nothing, I just... Learned something new about my future .."

"What's that?" asked the woman, but Claudia wasn't listening her. To her finally reached the meaning of words, that said Stephen.

"Oh god.." she whispered, and ran out of the B&B. She knew where he went.

Claudia walked slowly to Steve, who was sitting on the front porch. She sat down opposite and rested head on her hands.

"Revelations evening today, isn't it?" she said, looking at the guy.

'And what I want to achieve with this conversation?' she thought. He just looked at her and said:

"Claudia, I want to be alone, please..."

"Oh, you really think I go now?" she asked, a little louder. The guy looked away and began to inspect decaying down the vine. "Oh, you're so stubborn!" she exclaimed.

"And what do you still want me to do?" he fumed. "I got excited and said stupid thing..."

"Why do you think it's stupid? Or you actually don't feel anything?" slightly trembling voice she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I just... I just don't want it to seem so to you," murmured Stephen.

"This doesn't seem to me so.." she got up from the bench and was going to go away.

"Wait!" guy grabbed her arm. "Wait, Claudia... what did you just say?"

"Nothing, forget it, I'd rather just go.." Her voice trembled very much, but she didn't care. She understood that said too much. Steve rose from his chair and hugged her shoulders.

"I just can't let you go..."

"What happened to us?" she asked. "Why, after getting here we are... not like us?" guy was going to say something, but his speech was brazenly interrupted by a voice behind.

"Hey, you two, go here! Important news and your presence is a must!" McLeod turned and walked into the living room. Young people synchronously turned their heads toward Bartemius. Steve sharply loosened his arms and first went after the man. Claudia, a little later, followed them.

* * *

Sound of farnsfort heard in the car. The young man took the instrument in hand and opened it.

"Chris? Save yourselves!" sounded a bit agitated McLeod's voice. He was looked sleepy and a little funky. "Run while you still can! She will kill..." Barty's face left aside and in its place appeared frowning face of Claire.

"What did you find?" she said sharply, that it was not typical to her. Usually this sweet and quiet girl wouldn't say a bad word. But if she's in anger...

"We have the address of the guy who took the book!" Pete said. Claire glared at him, but, much to the surprise guys, relented and said, more calmly.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Anthony Jones," said Chris and smile. "We now go to him..."

"How? And why me and not.." came back McLeod's voice. "Resentment! I'm leaving. SLEEP!" the girl looked to the side and on the other end heard quickly footsteps.

"So, where are you going?" asked the redhead. "And why are you smiling, Lattimer?"

"What?" Chris hesitated. "I did.. I just.. I.."

"We're going to Scotland, buy a couple of skirts and go play the bagpipes!" Pete again happily climbed into the conversation. The guy sighed in relief and silently thanked his father.

"Actually," John started and Chris turned farnsfort to him. "We need your help. Try this Jones on the base, something in the story this frenchwomen I don't like..."

"Frenchwomen?" exclaimed the girl. "I see you wasted no time, huh?" she said reproachfully. "Okay, see what it is." Claire has turned off and the screen went blank.

"Eh?" Lattimer asked senior. "What in her story you don't like?"

"Too willfully she smiled to you."


	7. New friends and unexpected news

"Uh, Claire, what happened with McLeod? He jumped out of the warehouse." Claudia came into the office and sat on the couch.

"Never mind," she muttered, not looking away from the monitor. "He's just mad at Chris."

"For what?" Steve sat beside his friend and looked at the daughter. She's a little thought.

"Oh," she said slowly and turned to the agents. "He did something without consulting Barty, all as usual." She smiled and looked at Claudia. "So you're..."

"Yes, I know," redhead threw a little angry look at the partner and smiled slightly.

"Ha, nice... Barty will be angry again..." chuckled Claire.

"Why this time?" Claudia was surprised.

"He was always angry when something goes wrong." smiled and explained Jinks.

"He's a strange.." Claudia said and left the room. Claire smiled.

'They even think alike...' - flashed through her mind.

* * *

The car stopped near a large castle, built in the gothic style. High gates, gargoyles protect it on both sides, rose high into the sky. The castle was decorated in dark colors. Agents go out of the car and looked around.

"Well," John started. "Pretty gloomy."

"I bet, there lives Dracula, aah!" Pete grimaced and laughed. Chris immediately laughed with him.

"God, after all, you are so much alike. I just can't tolerate two Lattimers." John growled and walked to the gate. He looked around and gently pressed the bell. After a few seconds, the gate opened, letting agents in the castle.

"Good day," pretty girl came around the corner. "Can I help you?"

"Um.." John hesitated. "Actually, yes... we need... Mr. Jones... if you don't .. don't mind.." she smiled.

"Sure," she replied. "Follow me. Mr. Jones will find time for you." Agents have gone through a huge hall and approached the high doors. "Wait a minute." Brunette disappeared behind the door.

"I'm not on myself..." Chris said, and the others nodded approvingly.

"Exactly... especially this girl." continued for friend Nielsen, looking off into the distance.

"SHE BRIDE OF DRACULA!" Pete sang with creepy voice, trying to defuse the situation. John looked at him strangely.

"You are definitely related." He said abruptly, and walked, taking Farnsworth. Chris looked a little surprised on the retreating friend, then looked up at his father.

"Hey, do you have something against?" suddenly evil Lattimer Sr. said. John didn't answer, didn't even turn.

"I'm talking to you!" Pete shouted, tugging at Nielsen's shoulder, but he was interrupted by the girl, emerged from the doorway.

"You can go through," she alerted. Agents entered the office. It was like a huge library with a small table in the middle and a panoramic window on the opposite wall from it. Near the window stood a middle-aged man in a jacket in the style of the 80s and looked at the lake, which is directly opposite. He didn't turn to the guests, only pointed to a chairs opposite the table. Servant girl immediately left the office.

"Esther, my dear," he raised his voice. "Bring our guests a tea," the voice was beautiful, low, with a share of hoarseness. From the shadows of the room came agent's recent acquaintance, only in a different dress.

"Just a minute," she smiled. John's eyes widened and he stared at Lattimer.

"Esther?" Mouthed he said.

"Uh, hey!" Chris said. The man at the window slowly turned to the agents. "You are confusing something! This girl named Amelie!" man smiled indulgently. His face looked very noble and graying black hair gave courage and wisdom in all its little medieval appearance.

"My dear Chris, do you have not guessed?" he asked.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Artie asked in an anxious McLeod. He ignored the question and went to old (for this year) phone, hanging on the wall.

"Dan?" he asked the tube. "You've already awake? Don't pretend that there is not, come to the hotel... with your sister, I know, that she was with you!"

"So, explain, what's going on here?" Myka protested, looking at Bartemius. He sighed in response and sat on the edge of the table.

"It's all twins Valda..."

"Valda?" one voice cried agents and exchanged glances, puzzled.

"This is not relatives of Benedict Valda..?" the woman asked gently.

"They are his children," agreed Barty, waving hands to the sides. Two people entered the room: a girl and a guy. The girl was candy red color long hair and green vacant eyes. She was dressed in a light dress with a large flower print.

The guy was dressed in a home robe. He had black hair, one strand is colored purple. In his eyes were clearly visible lenses are also purple. He, holding the empty cup, yawned and said:

"Hi everyone." Agents for a minute looking at the people, facing them, while Arthur, unable to stand, asked probably the most stupid question in this situation.

"What happen here?" girl slowly shifted to look at him.

"My name is Felicia Valda," she introduced herself. "I'm the regent and I was designed to investigate suddenly befallen to agent's head... agents," the guy yawned again, now pouring tea.

"Yeah, I'm Dan, the owner of the B&B," he said curtly. Myka nervously fingered her hair. She definitely didn't like all this fuss over them . And such a large number of agent's relatives didn't give her no peace.

"Could you tell the exact number of people, who have moved here, and their names?" asked the girl, pulling a notebook.

"Lits, leave people in peace, they don't get in situation," Dan winked to agents.

"Um, Felicia, right?" get the nod, Myka continued. "I think I can help you in this matter." After they had gone to the kitchen, out of nowhere came a familiar voice.

"Dan, what are you doing?"

"M.. Mrs. Frederick...?" asked the guy. "What am I doing?"

"And you don't want to tell me, what is shown on your new tattoo?" Dan hunched and forcefully grabbed his mug.

"What a tattoo?"

"Dan, don't anger me even more, I can tell your father about this!" Valda hiccup and rolled up his sleeve gown. On his hand was a completely new tattoo, that reads: **Warhouse 13**.

Loudly slamming the door broke the silence. Some time later, in the living room appeared utterly evil Claire. Barty immediately turned away from the intruder, and began to consider the ceiling.

"What. Damn. Take. You. DID?" cried the girl, looking at McLeod. He didn't turn his head to the Jinks side. Dan urgently closed tattoo, grabbed a mug of tea and pretended that all was well. "I asked you, what the hell have you done?" even more angrily shouted redhead looking at Bartemius as if looks could kill.

"Interesting, the girls have already finished?" He glanced toward the kitchen.

"Don't change the subject!" sternly looking at McLeod, Claire said to Mrs. Frederic. "Oh, I see, you already know about it." She nodded in the direction of Dan and sat on the sofa.

"But I don't quite understand, what have done Barty?" interestedly asked Mrs. F.

"Oh, he'll tell you," Claire handed grin. "Don't you?"

"Claire, I'm not guilty," said McLeod finally. "It's all new update!" girl sighed.

"Because of your new update," she singled out the last word. "Half of our database is lost. And what do I do now? As you wish to search for an artifact that will help us bring them home?"

"Veltman' book," McLeod replied happily. "I was just doing searches and Lattimer and Niels ..." in the last sentence he received from the nape of the disaffected Jinks.

"Stop doing that! Since when do you act like that?"

"Like what?" Bartemius surprised.

"Like a child," little thought, Claire added. "No, even worse... Like Chris!" McLeod snorted.

"And anyway, I'm not talking with you," he recalled. Then Myka came into the living room with Felicia. They were talking about something pretty and at first didn't notice the tense situation.

"Something wrong?" Myka asked. Claire just chuckled and ran upstairs, don't forget to slam the door. Artie smiled. It reminded him the story with Claudia.

'I remember, she behaved so when just started working in the warehouse...' - thought the man.

"Nothing special," immediately returned to his former detached view Barty. "Miss Valda, you've done?"

"Yes," she replied meekly. "I need to tell my father that I learned, and perhaps he will prompt solution. Meanwhile, I recommend you go back to the old rhythm of life. I'm sure, you have already received a bunch of pings." With these words she left the hotel, waving hand to her brother.

* * *

Three agents were sitting in the library alone. Esther and 'Mr. Jones' left them, closing the door with a key.

"And I told you," John started with instructive tone. "That she's hiding something. And you," he looked at Chris. "Warehouse's Casanova, still flirt with her.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize that she is terrible villain!" somewhere far played Jon Bon Jovi, slightly lulling and calming thoughts.

"You should have known! But no, you stared at her face.. and not only."

"Oh, and what about you!" snorted indignantly in response Chris. "Whispered her something, obviously romantic..."

"I see you like my dear Esther?" agents heard light footsteps and husky voice of 'Jones'. The man walked around the chair and sat down opposite.

"Why do you need all this?" John asked, peering into the face of the thief.

"All this?" he asked in surprise. "Excuse me, Mr. Nielsen. You attribute to me something I haven't even made - it's not professional."

"Who are you anyway?" Pete interfere in the conversation.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself," the man laughed. "Richmond O'Donnelly, Scottish earl. You can not be provided, I know all about you and more."

"And what exactly do you know, Mr. O'Donnelly?" John asked. He hoped that this person doesn't know about warehouse, because then they are have a big problems.

"It doesn't matter now, Mr. Nielsen," he snapped rudely. "Something more important now."

"What is it?" Chris asked, trying to discreetly get the phone. And he did it.

"Veltman," Lattimer's actions didn't escape the attentive eye of O'Donnelly. "I haven't a book."

"Why should we believe you?" Pete cried and threw a quick glance at his son.

"Because I have no reason to lie, Mr. Lattimer," the man threw up his hands. "I had a book, but. how this is not sad, I should to admit it was kidnapped ..."

John chuckled. Book was stolen at thief. Chris, meanwhile, wrote only one word: O'Donnelly. The guy smiled. He knew it would be enough. Fortunately, none of his smile or send sms, man didn't notice.

"He sent your name to Claire Jinks," Esther's voice came from behind.

"I know, dear," the man replied graciously and smiled. "They have a right to know about us as much as we know about them."

"But not a bit more?" girl walked and stood behind Richmond.

"But not a bit more..."

* * *

Claire went down to the living room, when she appeared on the way unexpected guest.

"Tray!" exclaimed the girl and squatted. "What are you doing here, boy? You know, Barty don't like when you're here.." she stroked the dog, and he cocked his head and wagged his tail. "Okay, let's go, I'll take you quiet."

Redhead got up and opened the door. Making sure, Bartemius not in the living room, she stopped and beckoned for a dog. Trailer happily ran into the room. Artie, who was standing near the table, saw an old friend and exclaimed in surprise:

"Tray! My friend, are you still alive!" dog pretty barked and ran to Artie with a plan to lick him to death.

"No, no, not so much..." from the second floor there was a loud, confident steps. "Loud..." Claire squealed and tore into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Artie was surprised.

McLeod down in the living room and, noticing near Nielsen a dog, shouted irritably.

"Claire, don't dare to hide, I know that you brought him, nobody else!" dog barked happily in greeting, and Barty frowned. "Get away from me, stupid animal."

"Brought whom?" Redhead left the kitchen and seen scowl McLeod backed away to the side. "I don't understand what you mean... He... And then... Just...I had nothing to do!" in the same tone she replied, hiding behind the sofa.

"Yes, and I behave like a child!" Barty snorted. "Get him out of my sight," he growled as he sat down on the sofa. Claire was indignant, but, deciding that dispute on this issue with Bartemius a useless, ran, taking the dog's collar and led him into the hallway.

"And what do you have against the Trailer?" Artie troubled, sitting down next to McLeod.

"The fact is," Claire said, bypassing Bartemius. "That he can't stand dogs. Ailurophile." girl sat down in the chair.

"Cats are smart," replied the man, again delving into the phone.

"Yeah," grunted redhead. "As smart as you are careful."

"Yep," missed the sarcasm on deaf ears, said Barty. The girl rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, with a bored gaze staring out the window. Artie noted that this reminds him something, but hasn't given matter to his conjecture - it seemed too unreal.

* * *

Claudia sat on the floor surrounded by books, various records, trying to find some information about their artifact, but there was nothing. Similar case in the warehouse was not observed. She sighed and took up another book. Reading, she didn't notice that someone came up from behind.

"Did you find anything?" Steve asked, looking into her shoulder. Claudia shivered.

"You scared me," she put the book and sighed. "No, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Looks like we don't know anything about this damn artifact.."

"But there must be something!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yes, believe me, everywhere! Each book, in each report. There's absolutely nothing!" cried the girl back.

"All right, quiet..." Steve took a deep breath. "We'll find this artifact. I'm sure... maybe you need to search in the other warehouses?"

"Sorry," the redhead leaned against the wall. "Yeah, maybe you're right.. The problem is that half the files erased forever.." she looked into the eyes of her partner and smiled. She didn't understand why she did.

"Claude..." Steve began hesitantly. "I think... I think we should talk. About... well, you know, about that..."

"Yes, probably we should.." also said Claudia. "What.. what do you think about this?"

"I don't even know what to think.." guy threw up his hands. "This is... weird. What about you?"

"Surprisingly, quite not bad.. I mean, now I'm pretty sure I can safely go on a mission, because I'll be alive at this time." with a slight smile she replied.

In fact, she wasn't so much fun. Her heart was torn to pieces. After all, she liked him. She fall in love with her best friend. And he believes that their future life is weird.

"Well, yes, it is a huge plus," Steve smiled, looking a bit sad friend. Although, if a friend? He endured so much with her, and now doubt in his feelings... Well, not that strange?

"Honestly, it's even great.." murmured Claudia. She couldn't be silent in such a situation.

"Yeah, maybe..." guy was confused and lowered his head. There was a tense silence.

"Um.. I'll go," the girl got up from the floor. "I'll try to find something... in a database.." stammered she, trying not to stare at Steve. Why did she say that?

"Yes, of course," he immediately began to fuss. "Go and I... don't know yet what I'll do, but I will do anything.." Claudia giggle.

"I'm sorry." she said, still smiling.

* * *

Barty was sitting, buried in the phone. Nielsen looked at him hard, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch. Finally, Artie surrendered:

"Why you don't like the Trailer?" Barty looked at the man with one eye and reluctantly asked:

"What do you care?"

"This dog most brilliant member of my team," Artie began its notational voice. "And I don't understand how you can handle it so!"

Claire, before sitting quietly on the sidelines, with interest looked at men.

"That's it, that in your team," McLeod replied. "Your team doesn't exist anymore."

"But he's still here!" Nielsen protested. "And he is still part of the warehouse."

"He is old and foolish," grimaced Bartemius. "He is more than twenty years. Soon he will not. I'm Afraid, with his departure, warehouse nothing to lose."

Arthur was troubled by such impudence. How can he contact so disrespectful, let not the most important, but a team member?

"You don't understand what is the dog. He helped us get the artifact." with a hint of pride, said Artie.

"When it was," McLeod said in response. Claire laughed softly, watching this conversation.

"Can you stop?" she asked, looking from one agent to another.

"I don't say anything," replied Barty, who the whole conversation isn't to look away from the phone.

"Here's the thing," replied the girl. "Daaan! Valda! Lower your sleepy body down, I'm bored!" shouted redhead and rose from her chair.

On the top floor there was a muffled roar and quite mat. "Hey, you're half British, where are your manners?" exclaimed the girl and smiled.

On the stairs appeared gloomy Dan.

"I fell asleep in the lenses. On the table. On the notes. Damn!" on his cheek flaunted printed several inscriptions, written illegible handwriting. Now Claire was laughing loudly.

"You.. you... Oh, Dan."

"Notes? What the notes?" Artie asked in surprise.

"And Mr. Valda is intern," Claire said with pride. And no wonder, since she was the one, who pushed him to this profession and persuaded his father to give the guy a chance - he wanted his son work in the warehouse.

"The future doctor, yeah," nodded a sleepy guy. "In September I'll go to internship..." redhead jumped out of his chair and patted the guy's hair.

"Yeah, and who helped you with that?" Smiling, she said.

"Yes, yes, Claire, you're great," immediately smile Valda and hugged his friend back.

"Yes, yes, Claire, you're great," quietly mimicked their McLeod.

"I know." Claire replied proudly, without hearing Bartemius comments, and kissed Dan.

Cup of tea, that was a few seconds ago in the Artie's hands, rattled loudly on the floor and broke into a thousand pieces.

"I know," continued Bartemius with squeaky voice.

"Calm down." Said young people in unison. The girl laughed again and left the living room.

"Calm down!" Barty turned to Dan. "Valda, so tell me what you see in her?"

"They're... together?" finally spoke up Arthur, before sitting quietly on the sidelines. Barty surprise turned to Nielsen.

"Oh yes, you don't know..." he put the phone and, cleared his throat, said. "Claire Jinks and Daniel Valda, ignoring all rules, dating. In fact, Miss Jinks' room is right next to mine and nights I..."

"Shut up, McLeod!" Dan got indignant. Artie was still trying to move away from the shock. Of course, Claire was anyone to him, but for some reason he felt responsible for her - she's too much looked like Claudia.

"And what is immediately shut up? What is if I say something, so just 'shut up', huh?" Barty indignant in response. The guy decided not to comment on these words, just turned and left the room.

"Dan? Daaan?" tried to call Dan Barty. "Valda! Don't be offended!" but the man didn't hear the answer. Grunted again and took out his phone, Bartemius pulled away from the surrounding reality. But not for long.

"Who is her mother?" Despite nowhere, said Arthur. McLeod stopped for a second, before printing the next word in the tweet: "Valda offended by me. LOL #thisisnormal #apologizelater"

"I can't tell you, Mr. Nielsen."

"Why?"

"Excuse me..." Barty rose from the sofa and also left the living room.

* * *

"Myka?" Claudia went on the warehouse, looking friend. "Myka?" Donovan shouted, desperate to find her.

"Claude?" Myka's voice rang out from one of the shelves. "You looking for me?"

"Yes," the girl holding a huge book in her hands. "I found something, but I ca't understand what is written here.." she pointed in the passage in the text, selected black colour.

"I'm not sure exactly in translate, but here said something like..." Myka read into the string. "Like something about defusing artifact... about ourself and our thoughts... something about pure thoughts... I'm not sure." Claudia sighed.

"Well," she said. "At least, we know something about it. Just what pure thoughts here?"

"I don't know.." Myka thought. "Maybe we ask Barty? Well, he must know something other than his phone?"

"Good luck," Donovan said wearily. "It's very difficult to elicit something from him. But you can ask Claire, he can't shake off from her."

"In this you're similar!" Behring noticed and smiled.

Claudia was confused and looked at the wall. Of course, no one in fact didn't know, that Claire is her daughter.

"Claude?" Myka handed. "You don't want to tell me something?" redhead looked at her friend and pursed her lips. She wanted to tell someone, someone to share, but until this situation no one knew, except Steve, and talk to him was much more difficult. Therefore, meeting the tuning into the idea that Myka could just keep her mouth shut, Claudia murmured softly:

"She's my daughter..." Myka stared at her friend. Of course, they were are somewhat similar, but like this...

"I... I don't even know what to say..." she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not so bad, right?"

"Apart from the fact that it's the daughter of my partner and best friend, yeah, everything is just wonderful!" said the girl quickly. Myka smiled again

"Don't worry!" She put her arm around Claudia's shoulders. "Everything is formed."

"Yeah," grinned Donovan. "Look," she revealed her future driving license. "I wonder how fast I get used to it?" Smiling, she said.

"Where did you get that?" Behring alarmed.

"Oh, in the car, which we had to steal from the warehouse to go to the B&B. Nothing special." Girl waved.

"I think you better get it back to where you found them," Myka said seriously.

"Yes, that's the rub," Claudia beginning. "All questions about this to my partner, who brazenly took advantage of the situation and stole this!" she waved the card and hid it in the pocket.

"We need to find Steve!" Myka answered confidently and moved forward.

Suddenly, she tripped on something soft and was immediately scratched by sharp claws.

"What the.." but before she could finish, as it appeared several of the same soft lumps around her. "And how long have the cats live in the warehouse?" She cried.

"Fyodor Mikhailovich? Lev Nikolayevich?" Behind the agents suddenly appeared McLeod. "What are you doing with Marina Ivanovna and where is Sergey Yakovlevich?"

"What is he saying?" Claudia stared at the Myka, still lying on the floor.

"Aleksandr Sergeevich and Anna Andreevna already eat, and you still walk?" cats guiltily looked at Barty. "Go into the room or will be nothing to you. And, yes, where is Sergei Yakovlevich? "

Out of the shelving seemed another cat's head and a man quietly exhaled.

"Phew, you scared me! All, go. I'll get back to you. "

"Um," redhead stared after the retreating animal. "So, now, I should probably ask what's going on here, isn't it?"

"And what about it?" Barty smiled. "Agent Nielsen had a dog. I have cats." And with a satisfied smile McLeod went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Claire sitting and reading a book when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she shouted, and guy walked inti the room. "Something wrong?"

"And why something should happen to, I went to my girlfriend?" Valda said, smiling slyly.

"With you anything can happen," Claire smiled too. "Well, come in, if you're here."

"How are you?" the boy asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. Redhead looked at him.

"In what sense?"

"Well, like... how are you?" Dan beamed and ruffled girl's hair.

"Everything is fine, except that my parents moved here from the past. But I work in the warehouse, so it's all good." Claire said quickly and put the book aside.

"Don't worry about it," asked the man. "I don't like when you're sad. We will help them. You know, Barty though ass, but didn't throw no one in trouble!"

"I know," she smiled. "Yes, it's not even the fact that they are here, but their relationships..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Claire turned to the guy. "Look at them. How do they relate to each other, how they talking.."

"Maybe their relationship starts after getting here?" Valda suggested, hesitantly scratching head.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But.. Just think. Logically, they had just over a year before my birthday, and they are.. just friends."

"Sometimes you can understand that you want to be with this person in just a few days," smiled Dan. "My parents were the same way."

"Yeah," Claire smiled also. "And exactly 9 months after these few days, according to Pete, you both born."

"So it all was!" Valda laughed. "You see? Surely, they understood their feelings after this event!"

"Yes," agreed Jinks. "Love is a strange thing."

"Exactly," said the guy. He bent down and kissed the girl. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Steve sat on the front porch, studying the list of artifacts that can help defuse a book, when he heard an angry growl from behind.

"Artie?" the guy asked. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes," the man sat down next to unhappy and at the same time a thoughtful expression on his face. "I wanted to ask you something. You're already talking to Claire and more than once, right?"

"Well... yes," Steve said, surprised.

"And she accidentally didn't say... Who is her mother, for example?"

"Um, Artie, why do you ask this?" Jinks felt uncomfortable. "Of course, she didn't. She can't, right?"

"That may be so," Artie began. "But I noticed an interesting feature, and, besides, I'm all with percent sure that you know it."

"Artie, don't be silly... I want to know that not less than you," Steve looked at the list.

"Sure," drawled Nielsen. "I just noticed that she was awfully similar to one of our common friend."

"Who is it?" the guy asked curiously, still looking at the list.

"Let's think," muttered Arthur. "Red hair, sly smile, moreover, quarrelsome character... Well, no one is like?" tried to gently hint man, looking at the agent.

"You mean," Steve drawled. "That she looks like Claudia?"

"You said it, not me."

"Artie!" indignant Jinks. "You hinted at it as much as possible!"

"Well, you think!" shouted Arthur, but then calmed down. "I understand that you're friends and everything else, but she's like my daughter, so that if something goes wrong..."

"What could be wrong?" willfully surprised Steve. "Who know, whom I could find redhaired and insolent!"

"Notice, I didn't say insolent. I said, quarrelsome character," said Arthur. "Overall, I just wanted to.. well, you know.. I am responsible for her. Suppose she didn't recognize, but she needs to be protected."

"Artie, I understand," Steve agreed softly, not daring to take his eyes off the list.

"Thank you, Steve," Nielsen said, and was about to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "And you're knew, right?"

"I don't understand what you mean," muttered the guy literally pushing his nose into the paper.

"Hey," a voice was heard in the living room. After a moment, in the kitchen there was Claudia. "What the meeting, Artie?" girl smiled, looking from the chief to the partner.

"Nothing that would interest you," snorted Artie, leaving.

"What happened?" Claudia asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Just Artie noticed your similarity with Claire," sadly replied the guy. The girl was surprised.

"How?" she exclaimed. "Are we so alike?"

"Apparently, yes..."

"What he exactly said, Steve?" Claudia asked, looking at her friend.

"He said that Claire have the same smile... same quarrelsome character... red hair..." Steve started to list.

"And..." handed girl. "You wouldn't have had such a mood, if he had only mentioned about it. Don't tell me that he had read to you the notation that I still need a protect."

"Note, I didn't say that!" immediately dismissed Jinks.

"Oh, God, Artie," muttered the girl. "How am I tired of his paternal concern. I'm not a little girl!"

"He cares for you, that's normal," Steve shrugged.

"I'm twenty-one," said Claudia. "It's time to stop worrying about me."

"Why are you sat here?" rang out over their heads the voice of Barty. "Show that you dug," he walked to couple and sat down opposite.

"Well, in the records of the warehouse 9 says," begin the girl. "That we can't neutralize the artifact without having pure thoughts. I don't quite understand what that means, but it's all."

"Without having pure thoughts?" Barty raised his left eyebrow, looking straight at her. She was a little confused. "Then you have to look better."

"And why all claims to me?" Claudia indignant. "I'm not one got here and in general," she jumped up from her chair. "You don't think that would be worth a little more indulgent treat to others? That attitude can bring people from themselves!" she cried and ran away.

McLeod stared after her.

"What's with her?" he asked at no less surprised Steve. He just stared at one point.

"I don't know," he replied a little muffled. "She's never been that way..."

"Perhaps, again the action of the artifact," Barty said dismissively. "So, what will you take?"

"Huh?" awoke from his thoughts guy. "I don't.. I don't know, no one artifact which can help neutralize the book."

"It just can't be!" snorted a man, rising from his seat. "It means that you are bad looking."

"This means that Claudia was right," Steve said quietly and then buried in the list. McLeod pretended he didn't hear the last sentence and said:

"I'm going to will contact with Lattimers and Nielsen, even though they may have found something," the guy barely perceptible nod, and continued reading.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Pete started to get annoyed. "Why all the secrets?" the man sitting next to the agents, smiled

"We are Richmond and Esther O'Donnelly," he said. "I'm antiques dealer, and she is a young archaeologist. We are, in fact, do the same things and you - looking for impossible things. And now you probably need our help."

"We don't need your help..." Chris began, but was interrupted.

"Suppose," John started. "And what can you offer to us?" he asked curiously.

"My niece," said Mr. O'Donnelly pretty. "She knows something about the artifact. Even more than something. It will help you in your search, in return..." conversation interrupted by the sound of John's Farnsworth.

"You don't mind if I answer?" Nielsen asked politely, looking at O'Donnelly.

"Of course," he waved his hand. "Do what you want, you're not prisoners, you are the guests." John took Farnsworth.

"Where are you?" came the voice on the other side.

"We are... how to say..." John hesitated.

"Nielsen, say as it is," growled the man on the other side.

"We are the guests," this word Chris especially singled out. "In the house of Mr. O'Donnelly."

"O'Donnelly?" man frantically grabbed the phone and continued. "And what are you doing at his home when you should looking for the artifact?"

"In a sense, we are busy this," put in his word Pete, looking around.

"He offered us a... umm... help," John said.

"So, it's no good!" Barty was outraged. "Mumble, as little children. Give me that your O'Donnelly," Nielsen carefully handed Farnsworth to a man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McLeod," Richmond said.

"Hello," Barty nodded in response.

"They know each other or what?" whispered to a friend, Chris.

"God knows," as quietly replied.

"So," began McLeod. "What do you suggest?"

* * *

"Myka," the girl went to the warehouse. "Myka! Answer!"

"Claude? Did something happen?" Donovan appeared before a breathless Myka.

"Yes. Need to talk," said Claudia, staring at her friend.

"Of course, I'm listening," immediately responded Bering. The girl leaned against the bookcase.

"In general, I've still got something. Here, in the records of the sixth warehouse said that:

_While there's no understanding between the heart and you,_

_As long as in your soul lives sadness,_

_Fear will again and again to haunt you _

_And also everything, what are you silent aweless." _redhead cleaned notebook. "I'm not sure of the translation, because the inscription was in German, but the meaning is clear," he paused for a moment. "Do you think what that means?"

"I have no idea," Myka thought. "Maybe that has something to do with the emotional state of the people?"

"Emotional state?" Claudia was surprised. "How does this relate to us?"

"Do you remember what Barty said?" asked the agent. "We all began to twitch, aggressive after moving. He had then realized that this is due to an artifact, and now this words..."

"Yes, exactly.. But where is the heart and soul? 'And also everything, what are you silent aweless'," she quoted. "Is it in the warehouse can be something from someone to hide?"

"Everything is possible," Myka shrugged. "Come on, ask Barty, maybe he had something clever to say."

The girls entered the office when Bartemius talking to someone on the Farnsworth.

"Barty?" Myka called softly. "Can we talk to you?"

"One moment," asked McLeod to interlocutor.

"We've found something," Claudia begin when Bartemius approached them. "But we can't understand what this means," the girl recounted the agent all that said to Myka.

"This is due to your behavior," Barty said a little later. "Say it again, I take an interest in another specialist."

"While there's no understanding between the heart and you,

As long as in your soul lives sadness,

Fear will again and again to haunt you

And also everything, what are you silent aweless," wearily repeated Claudia.

"One moment," McLeod asked again and ran away to Farnsworth.

"What.. What is he doing?" Donovan said softly.

"I don't know," said Myka. "About what 'another specialist' is he saying?"

"Oh, I don't like it all."

Barty nodded to his companion and hastily said goodbye.

"Ladies," he said to the agents. "First, my guess is most likely real, and secondly, wait for replenishment of the company."

"Guess? Replenishment? What do you talking... Ouch!" but before she could finish, the girl fell to the floor.

"Claude, what's wrong?" immediately responded Myka, lifting girl. Barty raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," redhair rose, leaning on hand of a friend. "It's so weird.. as if someone with all his might hit me."

"Hit you? Now you okay?" Bering girlfriend sat in the chair.

"Valda!" Barty shouted. "Here, right now!"

"I'm fine, only a foot badly hurt," said Claudia, closing her eyes.

Dan didn't respond and Barty dissatisfied snorted. He had to pick up the phone and call the guy.

"In the warehouse," McLeod growled into the phone. "Fast!"

Claudia looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"Myka," she said to the woman. "Can I call from your phone?"

"Of course," she replied, quickly reaching for the phone. "Take."

"Thanks," the girl barely rose from her chair, walked away under the surprised look of Myka and quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Claude? What's wrong?" asked a surprised voice of Steve.

"Are you all right?" without preamble start Donovan, nervously breath. It can't be. This is impossible.

"Well, yeah, except for the fact that I fell down the stairs, but what?" he chuckled.

"And it was.. about two minutes ago?" Claudia asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Well, yes," replied the guy already insecure. "What happened?"

"That's impossible..." she whispered almost ignoring other question.

"Claudia, what is it?" She closed her eyes. Should she tell? It's just a guess. But so real.

"It's just... I kind of just," Donovan said haltingly. "Feel it."

"What? That can't be!" Steve said flatly. "Are you sure?"

"You think I just decided to lie down on the floor? Of course, I'm sure!" she replied. "But it's can't be, right? Please tell me that it can't."

"I don't know," guy was dumbfounded. This fact couldn't be - the metronome was destroyed. But the facts speak otherwise. "Wait, I'm coming."

"All right," sighed the girl said and disconnected. "Oh, what is it?" she asked herself, giving the phone to Myka.

In the room at full speed rushed Valda with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Who's die?" he asked excitedly.

"Nobody dies," Claudia snorted and sat in a chair. "Nobody."

"But... but why would..."

"Inspect her," Barty nodded at Donovan. "She has something with her foot."

"No, it's all right," replied the girl, to everyone's surprise. "Believe me. Just wait about twenty minutes."

"Um... I think I absolutely ceased to understand what's going on here," mused Valda and sank into the Barty's chair.

"So do I," said Myka. "Claude, explain what's happening."

"Later," the girl waved. "I... I'm not sure in my conjecture."

"Who are we waiting for?" McLeod asked, sitting on the desktop.

"My partner," Claudia said quietly, looking at the surprised friend.

"And why do we need it?" Barty raised one eyebrow.

"Then, we seem have a problem. Common problem," with a sigh, she replied, looking down.

After a while, into the office ran Steven. He looked around at all those present a little wild-eyed.

"Claude, are you okay?"

"You had become wrapped around somewhere?" man shook his head. "Then, yeah. I'm probably fine. Apart from the fact," the girl got up from her chair and walked over to him. "That's the damn metronome affects to us again!"

"How?" Myka responded first. "But this is impossible, it's destroyed!"

"However, when Steve fell down the stairs, I clearly felt it," a little muffled voice said Claudia.

"You mean," said Barty. "That metronome?" Jinks and Donovan nodded in agreement.

"This is bad," McLeod said thoughtfully. "Metronome already destroyed, so most likely this's the action of some other artifact..."

* * *

Agents were sitting in the library, not daring to speak. Mr. O'Donnelly left half an hour ago, and their new friend, Esther, went between the bookshelves, apparently looking for something specific. Pete broke the silence:

"Chris," he drawled. "Listen... I have a question..."

"I hope you don't want to ask, who's my mother, because I definitely can't tell you about it," as a machine Lattimer said, never taking his eyes from the window.

"You read my mind!" Pete snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "But still..."

"He didn't tell you," John grinned. "Because then he's waiting for the death penalty from Claire," Chris threw a nasty look at the friend.

"Oh, and what about Claire?" Lattimer asked puzzled.

"Just he..."

"It doesn't matter," interrupted his partner Chris. "I just don't tell you about it."

"Son! You seem in love with Jinks!" came to Pete.

"Nothing like that," muttered the guy and again angrily looked at his friend.

"Oh yeah, nothing like that since ten years," John said and then dodged the blow, destined him.

"Muff," threw Esther ran past with a few books.

"Ha!" Pete exclaimed. "Now, tell me, who's your mother! Otherwise I'll tell Claire!"

"This is not an effective blackmail," grinned Nielsen. "Threatened to tell Valda, and he will lay out all what you want."

"John," Chris put his hand to his forehead. "Do you ever shut up?"

"And..." Pete didn't understand. "Why did you say Valda?"

"Not he, but his son."

"Nielsen, shut up!" shouted Chris.

"Son? Valda have a son?" Lattimer cried the whole house.

"Why are you yelling?" from the corner looked Esther. "He has a son and a daughter..."

"Esther," she turned. "Get lost," Chris looked at his father. "I can't tell, understand? One already pierced, so Barty almost killed her. And he don't like me at all. You are not worry about your son?" exclaimed the man.

"Yes, I will not tell anyone, really! Wait, Valda has a daughter? Hey, she's beautiful?" He tried to contact with the lost O'Donnelly.

"In your place, I wouldn't touch Felicia," John put in his word. "The regents, you know... Don't understand what they have in mind."

"Well, at least, is she pretty?" hopeless sigh, the man asked. "So, and don't shirk from theme! Who's she, tell me!"

"She.." John started.

"Shut up," Chris drawled, giving a friend a slap. "What do you care? And anyway, I can't tell," the guy folded his arms and looked at his father. Strange, but now he is reminded Pete someone familiar.

"Chris," Lattimer pulled a cute pug. "Oh, please!"

"Chris, be humane, tell him!" John intervened.

"Are you a conspiracy or what?" indignant Lattimer Jr. "This is not right! I can't do that."

"You can't? It tells me the guy who violated all the rules of warehouse?" Nielsen smiled.

"Who?" willfully surprised Chris. "Me?"

"No, I broke the lens of Pharos lighthouse, swallowed Harriet Tubman's thimble, used by myself Fields balls," John listed. "And I think I don't need to remind you about the McLeod's mustache," Nielsen raised an eyebrow.

"McLeod have a mustache?" not fully comprehend the situation, asked Pete.

"Yeah," John nodded happily. "Sorry, I almost didn't catch it. Chris eliminated them right on the day of my arrival."

"I'd like to look at it!" Pete laughed. "So, but what about your mom? Come on, son, be a man, tell me!"

"Well..." Chris drawled.

"Oh, someone will experience the wrath of miss Jinks," intervened Nielsen.

"The thing is..."

"Claire didn't spare you..."

"That my mother..."

"Finish off right in front of warehouse..."

"On which you side?" Chris was outraged. "In general, my mother is your partner, Myka," in the one breath said Lattimer.

For a few seconds, Pete froze. He stared blankly at one point, didn't say anything and doesn't seem to breathe.

"Dad?" Chris handed. "Are you here?" Lattimer looked around, bumping look at Chris and John and...

"AH!"

* * *

"Myka! Myka, are you okay?" Claudia shook her friend's shoulders, and, frankly, was beginning to worry about her. The woman didn't answer the questions and don't move, staring at one point.

"Get away from her!" asked Dan. "I'll look," but he wanted to move to Myka, as she suddenly jerked and looked at all the stunned look.

"Damn, he's almost told!" exclaimed Bering, hanging her eyes. Agents looked at each other.

"Um, are you okay?" Donovan asked softly, looking at a woman a little scared.

"Look at me," asked Valda, shining in the woman's eyes.

"Man, who are you anyway? Leave me alone!"

"Uh oh," Claudia whispered.

"Bering, stop fooling around!" irritably asked Bartemius.

"Not so... Noo," Claudia muttered, covering his face with his hands.

"What is it?" Dan couldn't resist. "Myka, what's wrong?"

"Pete," said Donovan. All looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, Pete?" more or less discreetly asked McLeod.

"She is Pete," breathed hard, said Steve is aware of all.

"Hello," extended agent Bering. Or not Bering?

* * *

"What's with him?" John asked in surprise, looking at his partner.

"I don't know," drawled Chris. "But something is wrong here."

"What's happening?" meanwhile, Pete hysteria. "Why did this happen? What have you done?"

"Uh-oh... I know this shout. This is not my father."

"Then who?" Chris closed his eyes and said quickly.

"Myka, don't you?"

"Of course, Myka!" Lattimer outraged... but talk Lattimer was no longer make any sense. "How did you do this?"

"Do what?" one voice asked guys. They didn't understand how it happened that in the Pete's body was Myka.

"Returned action of artifact," said irritably Myka-Pete.

"Artifact?" exclaimed Chris. "What the... wait a minute..."

"You have changed the bodies?" continued for another John.

"And you are not involved in this?" she asked in surprise. "But how?"

"I don't know," Chris said. "We call Barty."

"What happened?" at the door appeared Esther in white trousers and a shirt, drag a dark vest. Behind her was a small backpack.

"We have a big problem."

* * *

"She's Lattimer?" wondering asked Barty. "My dear, you're not happen to hit by shock?"

"No, they were not kidding," interjected Pete.

"Once again I feel your pain, Pete and Myka swapped bodies... I think it's an artifact, which returns an action of artifacts previously in force for us. As strange as it may sound," concluded Claudia and looked at her partner.

Bartemius looked at them in disbelief.

"This may well be the second stage of the action of the Veltman's book," he mused. The man took out his phone and something quickly jotted.

"The second stege? Oh, we have a first-then failed," cried Donovan. "Yet this 'prophecy'," the girl identified this word with air quotes.

"Ugh," shook his head Valda. "I'm totally confused. What the second stage, the prophecy?"

" While there's no understanding between the heart and you,

As long as in your soul lives sadness,

Fear will again and again to haunt you

And also everything, what are you silent aweless," once again per day Claudia said, sitting down on the sofa.

"I now have the feeling that the text is taken from some stupid quest," grunt, Dan admitted.

"Would understand why it was given to us."

"Maybe it's something like the conditions?" Pete suggested. Agents were surprised to have a look at him.

"It seems that Myka's body works well at you, Lattimer," snorted Barty, not looking up from his phone.

"No, really, you just think," man began to talk. "So many things have happened. Ourselves with each other in trouble. Maybe our mental anguish launched some mechanism that aped action artifacts affect to us before," said that all were in shock - mean stand quietly on the sidelines.

"Too good," concluded McLeod. "Usually I'm the smartest in this company," the other agents quietly laughed.

"But what kind of mental anguish? And what the hell back action of old artifacts. In my opinion, we have had no problems, so we have to bind." Claudia muttered, looking at her partner.

"Yeah, I think so too," Steve immediately assented.

"It's so hard," Dan sighed. "And confusing."

"Guy, but who are you anyway?"

"I'm Dan," he said uncertainly. "Dan Valda."

"He's a hotelier and a future doctor," McLeod nodded.

"Oh, so you are Dan," laughed Pete. "Well, at least you tell me what you have there with Claire?"

"What does he have with whom?" Claudia quietly protested, but Steve stopped her.

"Claude, calm down," he said. "She's adult girl, she can get it," the girl only snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, listening to the conversation.

"Um... well, we... we're dating," replied the man, not expecting such a question. "For a long time."

"Hmm.. That's why he was so nervous," Pete mused quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Valda asked warily.

"Figure out the relationship later, Lattimer," interrupted sharply interlocutors McLeod. There was a sound Farnsworth. "And now, it seems, the second part."

* * *

"Barty, we have a problem," John didn't start from a distance.

"Myka have hysteria about changing bodies?" bored asked Barty. "It happens. And Lattimer's suddenly wised up."

"Hey, what means 'suddenly'?" Chris was outraged. "He was never a fool."

"Maybe, in comparison with you he hasn't," man don't argue. "The niece of Mr. O'Donnelly is ready?"

"She's ready," came a woman's voice behind. Barty looked at the smiling girl standing behind John.

"Excellent," he said a little hesitated. "In the fight, my friends, waiting for you in the warehouse for further instructions."

"Already leave," John said, and closed Farnsworth.

* * *

Claire was sitting at the kitchen table and played 'Candy Crush' on facebook. Annoying music was playing in her headphones, so she didn't hear steps behind her.

"Oh, stupid game!" cried the girl, pushing her hair from her face.

Artie sat down at the table in front of the girl. She was angry, because she couldn't complete the level in a silly online-game.

'She's still very similar to Claudia...' - flashed through at Nielsen's head.

"Artie?" Redhead shuddered when she saw an unexpected guest in front. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to drink tea," he said, pointing to the mug in his hand.

"Oh, okey," she said, taking off the headphones. In a strange way he looked at her. "What happened?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing," Artie said sharply, looking away. "I was just... thinking." Claire smiled her trademark smile. Smile, inherited from her mother.

"You know," she said. "I've watched you... You and John are similar. Very similar."

"Well... he's my son," shrugged Nielsen. "You know, who you look like?"

"I have dad's eyes," replied the girl. She knew what the man was getting at. "And character. So mom says."

"You're like Donovan," didn't hide Artie. "Insanely similar."

"And what like, may I ask?" Claire realized that he had guessed, but she wanted to Artie admitted it.

"Character. Habits. Even gait!" Nielsen freaked out. "Yes, even hair color!"

"Well, I have them lighter, in fact," the girl began to reflect. "So, calm down," she said soothingly. "How long have you known?"

"So it's true?" for greater reliability man asked. "Relatively recently."

"True," somehow muffled said Jinks. "And, believe me, for her, it was no less a shock than for you. Well, for both of them," she smiled.

"I believe," he readily agreed. "But it still doesn't fit in my head. Jinks and..." he hesitated. "Jinks?" redhead laughed.

"Yes, my mother told me that you have long time to get used to it."

"I feel that it will be so," sighed Artie.

"Well, at least now you know. Expanding circle of connoisseurs, Pete wouldn't be happy." Claire smiled slyly.

"And Myka already knows?" Nielsen asked in surprise.

"Yeah," replied the girl. "Unfortunately, my mom doesn't know how to hold her tongue."

"And what about Lattimer? Who's his mother?" continued questioning stimulated Artie.

"Don't overdo it," Claire said sternly, closing the laptop. "That I will not tell you exactly!"

"Oh, well," the man sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. But if I tell you, McLeod considerably spoil my life."

"He seems to have spoils life to all here," Artie growled, remembering all his meetings with Bartemius.

"He's good," Claire said with a smile. "Even, I can say, friendly. Well, maybe with Chris it's otherwise. They have covert war. But, in fact, only the style of his work spoils the impression of him."

"You call this style?" man snorted. "It's disrespectful to all!"

"He shows that not all in the world is so simple," began to defend him Clare. "And he's not to all so strict."

"And to whom he refers not so?" a little mockingly asked Artie.

"To me, for example," said Jinks, looking at Arthur.

"I give up," he raised his hands as a sign of truce. "Maybe he wasn't as cruel as it seems."

"Believe me, it's true," then out of the girl's bag was rang. She pulled Farnsworth and opened it.

"Claire. In the warehouse. Quickly," McLeod said, and hung up.

"Well, at least he wasn't always like that," with a sigh, said redhead, removing the laptop in the bag. Artie grinned and asked:

"And me too?"

"And you too," laughed and said the girl, and the two agents went to the warehouse.


	8. Long-awaited talk and unforeseen events

**Author's Note: Well, here's a new chapter. There's only one thing I want to say: YES, I know that Benedict Valda died in the second season, but I really explain his appearance later :) **  
**And while, enjoy!**

* * *

"I wonder what else happened, if Barty's so angry?" Claire asked, out of the car.

"In my opinion, he's as usual," snorted in response Artie. The girl shook her head.

"No, something happened," she opened the warehouse's door and the agents went inside. "I hope it's nothing serious."

The room is all a noisy discussed something. At the newcomers at first no one paid attention. The first agents saw Dan.

"Claire!" he exclaimed. "You have no idea what happened!"

"Don't scare me, Valda," cringed redhead. "What's wrong?"

"The action of the artifact was transferred to the second stage," said his sister, also standing with them. "Pete and Myka changed bodies, and to Claudia and Steve back action of the metronome."

"Metronome?" Claire turned sharply to her parents. "These metronome that you destroyed?"

"That is," confirmed Steve wearily.

"Mr. Nielsen," asked McLeod to Artie. "On you ever act artifact, which effect could come back?"

"Well, I don't know," Artie thought. "Now don't even remember, too many artifacts impacted me while working in the warehouse..." Steve and Claudia looked at each other and laughed softly.

"Try to remember," asked Felicia. "It's very important."

"Maybe a fezzes?" calmed down, said Claudia. Agents immediately turned to her.

"What the fezzes?" Pete was surprised.

"Mr. Mental and Coco's fezzes?" Nielsen suggested, remembering when they used them.

"What is the action of this artifact?" McLeod looked a little worried, it was strange.

"These fezzes allowed to read a thought, such as letters and numbers," in his usual tone told Artie. "And we used this artifact to me and.. Trailer. Where's Trailer?"

"Only this was not enough," breathed heavily Barty. "All are looking for Trailer!"

Agents went to the warehouse in search of the dog.

"Trailer," Claire screamed. "Trey!"

McLeod wearily plopped down in his favorite chair and watched the commotion. Felicia and Dan went to look together. They have long had to negotiate all future actions and decisions of their father.

"Tray," Claudia called a dog. "Oh, he doesn't sleep?" indignant girl, remembering about her partner.

Somewhere nearby rustling paper. Donovan listened. From the rubble seemed dog muzzle.

"Trey," Claudia came over and sat down next to the dog. "We're looking for you everywhere, what are you doing here?" she smiled and stroked him. Trailer fairly barked, putting a muzzle for caresses. "I found!" cried the girl. After a moment near the shelving appeared Steve.

"What's he doing here?" surprised man.

"I have no idea," the young people have moved back into the office. "Maybe hiding from Barty?"

"It's possible, given their relationship," Jinks paused for a moment. "Claude, I'm... I'm sorry."

The girl shivered.

"For what?"

"For what is happening now. For this connection, which again haunted us."

"You're not to blame," the girl smiled encouragingly. "We're blame together."

"But if I didn't have to return then, now would be nothing," said Steve.

"Steve, come on," rougher than she want, Claudia answered. "I thought we talked about it."

"And yet..." He looked at his partner.

"Oh, guys, you've found Trailer!" agents turned around and noticed Myka, or rather, Pete in the Myka's body. He was standing near the entrance to the office and chew something.

"Pete, you're again," groaned Jinks. "Myka will not be pleased that you load up fat to her!"

"No, if she didn't know about it," agent winked to friends and they all entered the office.

"Okey, Jinks," Barty said, noting included. "Now, Mr. Nielsen... I don't even know what to say... check."

Claudia jerked from his words. Sure, McLeod spoke to her and Steve, but get used to the fact that she once would wear his surname is still not possible.

At this time, Artie went up to the Trailer.

Dog faithfully looked at his master and wagged his tail. Nielsen looked into his eyes and asked:

"Come on, old man," dog cocked his head in bewilderment.

"What is going to happen?" Pete whispered, staring at the dog.

"You tell us," snorted McLeod.

Nielsen looked into the eyes of a dog, sincerely hoping for a result, but nothing happened.

"It's useless," he said. All exhaled with relief.

_"What?"_

"What's 'what'?" Artie asked. Other agents puzzled look at him.

"What are you talking about, man?" Pete asked. Arthur slowly looked at the dog, wagging his tail and looking at the participants in the study.

"That is the result?" Claudia crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, he has the coolest artifact," she looked at the chief, her eyes narrowing.

"What did you say, Trailer?"

_"What's useless?"_

"Do you understand him?" Pete was surprised. "But what about..." but he didn't have time to finish, because the lights went out and the room was plunged into total darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?" Valda said the greatest phrase.

"As if we know," muttered Artie trying to find the light switch. Much to his surprise, it didn't work.

Barty pulled out his cell phone and turned on the screen, illuminating a small place in the room.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Claudia moved to the wall to avoid being bump into someone. "I remember, this was in the warehouse only once."

"And then you was blame," came a voice of Artie.

"I'm apologized for it," the girl said.

"When this was, what happened?" immediately butted Barty.

"It's a long story."

"Knock-knock, Artie," Claudia laughed and walked over to the door leading into the warehouse. It was closed.

Dan and Felicia also got phones, illuminating small areas of the room.

"What happened to the door?" Steve asked excitedly.

"It will not open."

"Are you sure?" guy came up to partner.

"Don't start," she said slowly and then pulled the handle. The door is also not opened.

McLeod turned to his phone screen and began to scribble something quickly.

"Try it now," he said. At this time, Steve tried to open the door.

"Nothing has changed," he said.

"I told you," Claudia crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on here?" it was voice of forgotten Pete.

"Under what circumstances this was the last time?" evil McLeod asked again scribbling something on the phone.

"When the warehouse's server was hacked," Artie said, trying something to consider.

"Damn," Barty cursed. "Urgent need to do something, I'm calling Valda. Dan, contact with other agents, urgently!"

"I can't," Dan said quietly, hoping that Barty will not hear it.

"Why can't you?" as quietly asked his sister.

"Because my Farnsworth got Claire," whispered back Valda.

"Take Farnsworth of Myka... Pete," advised Felicia, watching the scurrying to and fro McLeod.

"Damn," he spat again. "Answering Machine. Your father generally happens in range?"

"Maybe should call to mom?" suggest the girl while her brother quietly made his way to Pete and took Farnsworth.

"Yes," Barty unexpectedly agreed. "Good idea. Now."

* * *

"We have to call to the warehouse," Lattimer asked his friend. He looked at him blankly.

"Why?"

"Call, John," it seems Chris was nervous. "I feel that there's something happened."

Nielsen grabbed Farnsworth. Agents sitting in an airplane. He and Chris, and opposite Myka and Esther.

"John?" asked a surprised voice of Claire Jinks.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," the girl handed. "Apart from the fact that your father is connected to the Trailer and in the warehouse something with electricity, but, yes, everything is fine. And what happened?"

"I have a bad feeling," Chris said. "What about the electricity?"

"Why is he connected with Trey?"

"I don't know, just light is flashes and I can't get through to anyone," she paused for a moment. "And what about Artie, there some artifact.. something to do with a fezzes."

"It's strange," drawled John. "I remember he told about the fezzes, but it was so long ago, why would return the artifact to be effective?"

"Probably for the same reason that Pete and Myka swapped bodies," shrugged Esther, about which all have already been forgotten.

"And Claudia feels Steve's pain again," Claire said. "It's just..." she looked off into the side. "Guys, I'll call you later."

"What's hap-," Chris' phrase was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"What tell your vibe?" John asked. Myka raised her eyebrows. Vibe?

"It's bad," Chris frowned. "It's very bad."

* * *

"Who's there?" she pulled Tesla and slowly walked to the shelf, from which could be heard some sounds. Of course, no one answered. Then Claire cautiously approached the shelves with artifacts and peeked around the corner.

Nothing. There was completely empty.

"Strange," muttered redhaired and lowered her weapon. She was ready to swear that there was someone.

Behind the girl heard quick footsteps. She spun around, but before she could say a word, she was hit on the head by the chair. The last thing she remembered was bright green eyes.

* * *

All agents have also been in the office in complete darkness. Somehow finding a place they can sitting, they began to think what to do next.

"Don't you think that's getting hot here?" Claudia whispered, sitting side by side with her partner.

"It seems?' Here is really hot, as in a burning room," said McLeod instead of Steve, pulling off his jacket from his shoulders and dismissing tie.

"What's going on here?" ask Artie.

"Someone sneaked into the warehouse, hacked server, locked us here, and now mocks," Dan chuckled. "Barty, you called to my mother?"

"Now try it again," he replied.

"Hacked warehouse server? Claudia, you haven't another children?" Nielsen muttered, stroking Trailer's head.

"Oh, better ask somebody who knows!" quipped she back. Barty hissed at them and said into the phone:

"Helena? Hello..."

On the faces of all the agents expressed bewilderment.

"Helena?" Pete was surprised. "It's.. Wells?"

"Yes," said Dan blankly. "Our parents - Benedict and Helena Valda."

"Quieter you!" indignant Barty, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. "Look, can you help us? Someone hacked the warehouse server, we are stuck in the office, here becomes terribly hot... yes, your children are also here... yes, I tried to call Benedict - there's answering machine..."

"Hmm, now I have no surprise," said Claudia, removing her jacket.

"Yeah, it is," murmured Artie.

"Yes, please, contact with him... thank you, I'll wait for his call... goodbye," Barty put the phone on the table, so it lit a small piece of the room. "She said she would tell Mr. Valda and he did something."

"You're Wells' kids?" once again surprised Pete. "But you.. She... But how?"

"Pete, calm down," interrupted Nielsen.

"She's our mother, calm down already!" shouted Dan. "And she is Valda."

"Helena Valda?" Pete was amazed. "Yes, this is a very strange combination."

"No more stranger than have Mrs. Jinks," growled Artie, remembering their conversation with Claire. Claudia jerked.

"Mrs. Jinks? This is Steve's wife?" Lattimer asked, not understanding.

"Yes, Claudia Jinks!" exclaimed irritably Barty, pulling his shirt. Quietly standing aside Felicia blushed and looked away.

"Claude.. What?" Pete exclaimed and found his friends, barely illuminated by the light of the phone. "You... What?" Claudia put her face with her hands.

"Well, how would to explain you," Steve a little coughing. "We with Claudia... we..."

"Married, they are married," snorted Valda.

"Are you married?" Lattimer was shocked. In a huge shock.

"In the future!" simultaneously uttered partners and looked at each other.

Felicia quietly mumbled something.

"Lits?" asked Dan. "What did you say?"

"I feel bad," the girl swayed and began to fall.

"What's wrong?" McLeod asked excitedly when they laid the girl on the couch.

"This is probably due to the heat," suggested Artie saw agents barely standing on their feet.

Dan unbuttoned girl's blouse a little, allowing her to breathe easier.

"Does anyone have anything cool?" he asked.

All looked at each other and shook their heads. Sounded "In the death car" and Barty ran to the phone.

Became even hotter, as if someone specifically trying to bring them to faint. Claudia grabbed the hand of the person standing near to not fall - it turned out to be her partner. Forgetting that she hadn't yet got used to the idea of a relationship with him, she just tightened her grip on his arm.

McLeod at this time responded to the call.

"Yes, hello, Mr. Valda," he muttered. "It's getting worse. Yeah... can you help? I tried. Nothing. Yes... yes, well... yes, your daughter. Okay, we'll do our best... Please hurry. We will wait," McLeod put the phone back. "He said that the rescue team to arrive as quickly as they can. And that he will personally lead this team."

"Wonderful," said Artie, and turned to his friends. "Claudia.. Are you okay?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," sighing, she said. "I just.. It's okay," she tightened Steve's hand. Jinks supported her, squeezing her hand in return.

The office has become even hotter.

"But who does that?" handed Claudia, sitting on a chair.

"Of course!" Barty slapped his forehead. "Someone unbronze!"

"What? How?" immediately asked Artie. "What do you mean 'unbronze'?"

"I didn't notice the notification in a mobile phone," Barty said. "Now we learn."

"Hey," Donovan silently beckoned her partner. "Where's Claire?" she became agitated.

"She went in search of Trailer at the side of the Dark Vault..." immediately replied Pete. All were silent for a moment.

"Simeon O'Donnelly," said McLeod.

"O'Donnelly? Like... Esther and Richmond?" asked Claudia.

"Who?" Artie didn't understand.

"It's.. Let's just say, they help look for the book," mobile McLeod issued a nasty sound.

"Oh, charge," spat Barty. "Yes, he's... he is the brother of 's a long story. And yes, Mr. Nielsen, you have to know him. Otherwise, what are you a warehouse agent, watching him?"

"I remember the name, but I almost don't know the details. This case involved the regents. But I can't understand... He was bronzed?"

"Yes," nodded curtly Barty. "And it's very bad that he was now at liberty. Last medical report in his file was: 'Schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, obsessive-compulsive disorder'. He's fucking madman."

"And he wanders through the warehouse near the Claire," exclaimed Claudia. "It's great."

"I'm afraid that may be the case that she's already..."

"Don't say that!" shouted Dan. "She's all right," Barty phone beeped the last time and went out.

"Dan, where is your cell phone?"

"I don't know," replied quietly Valda.

In the room there was silence, broken by the ticking of the wall clock.

"Here terribly hot," Donovan whispered and fell.

"Claudia," nearly knocking McLeod standing in the way, Artie approached the girl, but none was able to help her. The room was still plunged into darkness.

"I wonder where your father disappears, Valda," whispered Barty. Dan shrugged his shoulders, and, realizing that no one sees, said:

"I have no idea... Felicia feel worse," he said in frustration.

* * *

"We have come," said Myka. "Finally."

"Go, to the warehouse," Chris interrupted her, nervously waiting for the rest.

"It's smaller than I imagined," chuckled Esther, adjusting a backpack on her shoulders.

"It's not," John said, closing the car.

"Come on!" Chris repeated, opening the doors of the warehouse.

"Why are you so nervous," snorted the girl, rushing for agents.

"I feel that something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Vibe is too erupted," said Lattimer.

"How much?" Chris turned to the friend.

"Such yet wasn't."

"Maybe someone in danger?" Esther suggested. The boys looked at each other excitedly and ran to the location.

"And he really looks like Pete," Myka said thoughtfully.

"He went to his mother," with a shrug, said O'Donnelly.

"What, I wonder?" surprised Behring.

"Manners, basically, the mind," the girl smiled enigmatically and quickened her pace.

"Mind?" she muttered, and shook her head, hurried after Esther.

"What you got up in the middle of the passage?" came up to her unhappy girl's voice.

"Here is locked," one voice said to her agents.

"Then let's go through the back door," they hurried Bering. Young people nodded in agreement and rushed to the woman.

Finally hitting the warehouse, they hurried to the office. Agents ran between racks, Esther bit behind, trying to see everything and remember the road. Chris suddenly stopped and turned to the right. After a few shelves quick step, the agents turned the corner and found unconscious Claire lying on the floor.

"What the hell!" Lattimer said, running to his friend. John ran after him.

"What happened to her?"

"It looks like she was hit on the head," examined the girl, said Chris. "But who?"

"Apparently, the same one who hacked into your server," responding to the jump in the light, said Esther.

"We need to get to the office," recalled Myka. "After all, they said that.. They're locked in there," all nodded and headed to the office. Chris took Claire in his arms.

John first ran to the door of the office.

"Hey, can you hear me?" from behind the door he heard muffled, but quick steps.

"John," the voice of Pete came to the agent. "It's cool that you came. We've got bad things!"

"Nielsen, can you open the door?" Barty said.

"I'm trying!" man shouted back.

"John, what is it?" Chris asked, running up.

"They've got trouble."

"God, if only once this vibe has summed," groaned Lattimer.

"Vibe? You said vibe?" came the voice of surprised Pete.

"Yes, it was transmitted to me by inheritance," said Lattimer-Jr., watching as John tries to open the door.

"Let me," Esther came to the door and sat down on his haunches. She pulled out of a backpack a pick and start digging in the lock. Finally something clicked and the door opened. Agents went to the office, where all was as impenetrable darkness and terrible heat.

Almost knocking them off their feet out of the room jumped Dan with his sister in his arms. He put her on the floor and sat down beside, relaxed.

"What happened?" Myka was surprised to see the lighted part of the room.

"Someone unbronzed," Pete said. "And we have a trouble," he nodded in the direction of Claudia and Steve sitting next to her.

Barty hastily pulled on his shirt and went back into the corridor. He saw modestly oversees to all Esther and turned to her.

"Ms. O'Donnelly? Nice to see you here," she smiled in response.

"Just Esther," she said. "Are you Bartemius?"

"That's right. Just Barty," he nodded. Felicia beginning to recover and sit.

"Are you okay?" John asked, sitting down next to friends.

"Yes, thank you," she shook her head, and seeing Barty talking to a stranger, blushed and turned away. "Ms. O'Donnelly has already here, right?"

"Yes," replied curtly Nielsen.

Myka went to the office.

"What happened to her?" she asked anxiously, looking at Claudia.

"Heat. Besides, she felt it for both," Artie remembered metronome and looked back towards the friends. Steve sat holding his partner's hand and trying bring her into consciousness.

"Valda, where the hell lost your father?" exasperation turned Barty to Daniel. He hesitated, at first didn't understand the question, but he tried to say something, as was cut low husky voice:

"I'm already here. As soon as I could," Benedict Valda, in person, surrounded by a few people standing in the middle of the corridor. "But, as I see it, my help wasn't needed. Good job, mr. Lattimer, mr. Nielsen, ms. Bering and... I'm sorry, we're not familiar?"

"Esther O'Donnelly," the girl nodded.

"Of course," smiled the regent. "Benedict Valda."

"What happened? Did anyone explain why so hot that we have unconscious agents?"

"Simon O'Donnelly," muttered Claudia, barely opening her eyes. "He's unbronzed and wanders through the warehouse."

"He?" startled, asked Esther. "How?"

"It's more serious than I thought," commented thoughtfully regent.

"Claude, are you okay?" Jinks asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," wincing, said Donovan.

"And who is this Simeon O'Donnelly?" Pete asked.

"He's a threat, that's all you need to know," replied rudely Valda. "Felicia, how are you?"

"That's better," nodded the girl.

"Then let's go, I need you."

Regents left the room and for a while there was silence.

"Could it be," asked Artie. "That the return of artifacts actions - not the second stage of the book, and the action is completely different artifact?"

"Judging by recent events, it's quite possible," said Myka, looking at McLeod.

"I'm still leaning towards the first option, as Mr. O'Donnelly," he remarked.

"Yes, uncle believes that this is the second stage. Though he doesn't know about Simeon," Esther nodded. She looked a little lost after reports of a relative. "I have to call him."

Claudia took a deep breath. She was still uncomfortable with the heat, besides, from the double sensation, but then her eyes fell on a girl lying on the couch.

"What happened to her?" she asked, anxiously looking at Claire.

"Blow on the head," Chris said.

"Oh," Dan caught himself. "I'll help her."

"I'm going to kill that Simeon," the girl said softly, so just friend sitting next to her could hear it. Claire slowly regained consciousness and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked, running her eyes of all present. Noticing Esther, she recoiled. "Who are you?" she asked sharply.

"It's Esther O'Donnelly," John replied, not taking his eyes off friend. "She'ill help us. And about what happened.. You hit on the head and you fainted."

"But who did this?" wondered Jinks. "I remember only green eyes... the same as you have, Esther," she said.

"It was Simeon O'Donnelly," she replied quietly. "My relative."

"Close relative," Claire said softly and looked around. "What happened here? I couldn't contact anyone..."

"Hotness and darkness," snorted Barty. "We need to do something with electricity."

"And what's wrong with it?" Pete was surprised. "Now it's light."

"Barty's rights," Claire nodded. "We need to double-check everything and find the defects of the system."

"Well, that's what you'll get, Jinks," with these words Bartemius left the office. The girl rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.

"Need some help?" Chris asked, approaching her.

"Probably, yeah," agreed Claire. "I don't want to lose consciousness again."

"I'm with you!" Dan got up, but MacLeod's voice immediately stopped him:

"Valda, I'll need you."

* * *

"How Myka reacted to changing body with your father?" Claire asked, slowly walking between shelves.

"First long hysteria," laughed Lattimer-Jr. "And then she got used."

"She doesn't know... well, you get... about them?"

"No," Chris sighed. "She didn't have to."

"That's right," she stopped and looked at her friend. "Not fair, but that's right. Look how many problems arose from the fact that my learned about it. Just awful."

"Really," stammered the guy. After all, he almost said.

"Well, what about this Esther?" after a while asked Claire went on their way.

"She will help us.. by agreement of Richmond and Barty," laughed Lattimer.

"Did he ever will coordinate his actions with us?" she asked, and smiled.

"I think so. After our death!" Chris said, and laughed. Young people come to the electrical panel.

"So," Jinks rubbed her hands together. "Now let's see what's wrong here," she began to sort through the different wires and push some buttons in the panel.

"Well?" Chris asked, interested, looking for the girl's shoulder.

"Nothing," sighed Claire. "It's all right. I don't know how then... How..." her eyes for a moment became focused.

"What is it?" immediately responded guy.

"My mother once told me," the girl said slowly. "That she hacked warehouse server," Chris was surprised. This story he had never heard. "Maybe we should.. consult with her?"

"I call her?" he asked.

"Yeah, please," Claire nodded and went back to the panel.

* * *

"Claire?" she heard her mother's voice behind. "You asked me to come?"

"Yes," was surprised at how quickly the time passed, she turned around. "I've remembered that you said, that once hacked the warehouse server. Then there were similar events, so I thought maybe you could help to understand?"

"Let's see," chuckled Donovan, approaching the shield. Examined all several times, Claudia sighed.

"All right," a little surprised she said, turning to her daughter. "Strange..."

"But there must be at least something!" exclaimed she. "What said Barty?"

"He said absolutely nothing," muttered the girl, her arms crossed over her chest. "You know, it's worth asking. Looks like he's the only one who has understands something."

"Still there is Esther!" Claire noticed. "She's kind of like... well... a relative of Simeon... and in general, very close! They have absolutely the same eyes. Only he's crazier."

"Have you seen him?" Claudia was surprised.

"Only those burning green fire eyes," sighed the girl.

"I'm sorry, didn't want to remind you," said Donovan. "Tell you what, go to McLeod, look at what's what."

* * *

Claire and Claudia entered the office when Barty and Esther nice chatted about something. For the first time in many years, Claire saw that Barty's talking to someone so good apart from Dan Valda - his best friend.

Near sat, bored watching this scene, Pete, Myka and Steve. Artie wasn't in the room.

"Ahem, ahem," McLeod turned to the girls. "We need to talk," Claudia said quickly, looking to friends.

"Yeah," he replied and, apologizing to cute smiling Esther, asked. "What do you want?" Donovan clenched her fists on her back.

"Uh, we're checked out all," Claire hurried to answer, knowing her mother's attitude to the Bartemius. "And everything is all right."

"Really?" raised eyebrow, he asked. "Then tell me, why in the warehouse was turned off the light? And we all, including you, Miss Donovan, almost died from the heat?"

"I have no idea," said Claudia, sitting near her friends.

"If you don't have idea, then you need to find out," with a shrug, said McLeod.

"Barty, what're you doing with your subordinates?" laughing, asked Esther. "Be softer. My relative could do it with the help of some artifact, could he? "

"Sure, he could, Miss O'Donnelly," all people looked at the woman suddenly appeared in the office. "And, most of all, he did so."

"And what, Mrs. F still a caretaker?" Pete whispered to friends.

"You ask us?" Steve protested.

"Mrs. Frederic," Esther smiled. "Long time no see."

"Long enough."

"I always thought that you would be the caretaker after her," persisted Lattimer.

"I'm glad it's not," Claudia said quietly, looking at Steve. She still remembered the conversation they had and was intended to continue it.

"Why?" Pete asked blankly.

"You know, Pete... in this work are many disadvantages," Claudia replied evasively.

"Like what?"

"Pete, be quiet," ahead of his partner, Steve said.

"Clausius' monocle?" suggested Barty. "The first thing that comes to mind."

"What effect have this monocle?" asked Myka.

"With this monocle you can develop tremendous heat in a certain confined space," rapped out Claire. "And what shall we do?"

"We must immediately find Mr. O'Donnelly," said Mrs. Frederic. "If he was able to cope with an artifact of such power, it's unknown what he may still be able to do."

"Right," nodded Barty. "Nielsens, take time Durational Spectrometer and walk with it in the warehouse. Lattimer will chase Simeon in hot pursuit. Took Myka with you," he looked at the others.

"But where do we go?" Pete protested.

"You are in any case find some traces on them, so go."

"And what am I should to do?" Claire asked, when the agents left the office.

"You're with your parents and Miss O'Donelly go to look for Veltman," said McLeod.

"Finally," muttered Claudia. "We will drive somewhere further B&B," she said, rising from her chair.

"Don't grumble," growled Barty after her.

"Forgot to ask him," continued in the same tone girl, coming out of the warehouse.

"You know, he's right," Steve said. Donovan stopped and turned to her partner.

"Whose side are you on, Jinksy?" she demanded.

"My dear," wedged Esther. "Let's not sort things out here. I have a better offer."

"We'll talk about it," threatened the girl.

"Guys," continued O'Donnelly. "We have to go to a beautiful city called Detroit!"

"Why there?" Claire was surprised.

"The man who stole the book, was there," the girl shrugged in response.

"Well," held Jinks, going to her car. "And how did you know?"

"Do you think, in my house there's no security cameras? Find a person and his place of residence by the FBI database is not so difficult," she snorted.

"Oh, I can't have to ask," the girl said softly, sitting behind the wheel.

* * *

"I can't understand what's wrong with him..." Valda said pointedly.

"Don't start again about Lattimer," snorted Barty.

"And about whom else can I say?" Dan protested. "If he looks at my girlfriend?"

"Dan, you had to get used that Chris - a ladies' man," McLeod adjourned his phone. "He looks so at all the girls."

"But at Claire in a special way," said Valda. "They're familiar from the childhood and..."

"Valda, for the sake of all the saints, calm down already," interrupted Barty. "I know how you bake about Claire. And that's all right, because you love her. But you shouldn't see a threat to your relationship in every person."

"I don't see a threat in every person," said Dan.

"Yes, of course, I remember you rolled a scandal when I supposedly looked askance at her!" McLeod said.

"I have already apologized for it," troubled guy. "Besides, I said that I don't see a threat in all: Nielsen, in my opinion, isn't look at Claire."

"And then he secretly would lead her from you," snickered Barty, for what he received a pillow over his face from Dan.

"Don't say that! And even if he would lead, she immediately goes away," said Dan. "He's like his father, so relationship will not continue."

"Oh, don't remind me about it," grimaced his companion. "They're then staged such a tantrum here."

"But Chris..." persisted Valda. "I'm sure that he, if he not love her, then exactly felt something."

"You realized what you just said?" asked Barty. "Man, even if he likes her, she's certainly crazy about you."

"You think so?" Dan hesitantly looked at MacLeod.

"In another case, she would have broke up with such a downer a long time ago," with a shrug, he said.

* * *

"So, Artie, you and John... go over there," Chris pointed out. "I think it would have more sense if we split up."

"Yeah," nodded Nielsen and headed to the specified direction.

* * *

Agents were between warehouse racks, looking all around using the spectrometer.

"You want something to talk about?" John asked after a pause.

"Well, actually..." Artie hesitated. "It's very unusual to talk with my future son, you know..."

"I know," nodded the guy. "But we have to deal with it, otherwise our work will be ineffective."

"You sound like McLeod," snorted Nielsen-senior. "Feelings and emotions are very important in the work!"

"Not in this case," John sighed and turned off the device. "But if you want, we can talk about it."

"What you mean, not in this case?" Artie was outraged. "In any case! No, Barty bad influence on you! Actually, yes... I'd like to know..."

"Don't say that it's about my mother. In two cases, it will end badly."

"Well, it seems to me that the answer to the question 'Who is my future wife?' is obvious... to me, at least. It's Vanessa, right? Tell me, that it's right!" John looked away blankly.

"Let's continue," he said after a while, again including the spectrometer.

"So am I right?" nevertheless inquired Artie. "I'm right!"

"Look!" interrupted the flow of words, John. "This is he!" middle-aged man slowly walked between the shelves. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were burning madness. But it all looked a little ridiculous in combination with a bathrobe, in which he was dressed.

"But how he unbronzed?" Arthur wondered. "After all, he couldn't do it... alone."

"Let's see," replied Nielsen-Jr.

* * *

"Keep pace!" shouted Chris, quick steps exploring warehouse. "Come on!" he shouted again, stopping near the racks.

Pete and Myka stumbled upon dramatically froze Chris. Durational Spectrometer showed a man in a bathrobe, quietly go to Claire with a crowbar. The girl spun around, and the man struck her on the head.

"This is Simeon?" asked Myka. The guy just nodded and stared fearfully at his friend lying on the floor unconscious. He knew it had happened a few hours ago and now Claire's good, but from the realization that someone did that to a girl, appeared a terrible feeling. Rather, even the thirst. The thirst for revenge.

"Cool robe!" Pete rated. "Look, he went there!" agent indicate the right.

"We'll see where he goes," Chris again turned on the spectrometer and briskly walked forward.

The man in front was proudly. He didn't look around, don't look back. He was confident and that looked a bit... intimidating.

Agents follow Simeon and see how he takes something off the shelf.

Suddenly, the image is interrupted, and a few seconds later on the other hand appeared Nielsen also track the movement of O'Donnelly using the spectrometer.

"Oh, hi!" Pete exclaimed and waved. "And what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you," said Artie, seeing friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asked his partner.

"Huh?" Chris emerged from his thoughts. "Nothing, I was just... thinking."

"Let's turn off one of the spectrometers?" Myka suggested. "I think the result will be better."

"And that's true," Nielsen turned off the device. "Found something?"

"We saw that O'Donnelly strikes Claire to the head," Chris said. "And then we came here."

"Let's see what happened next!" Pete exclaimed, directing their spectrometer to the place in front.

The man stepped forward and stood near the shelf, took another artifact and again went on.

"Why he took a few artifacts?"

"Maybe he combines them," suggested Bering. "Like... Paracelsus?"

"Oh, remembered another one!" Artie said, watching the man.

He looked around for the first time and dramatically adding step, went to the office.

"Perhaps then he applied a monocle," continued Nielsen-Sr. "And in the office started terrible heat."

It was. The man pulled a monocle out of his pocket and pointed to a small window in the door.

"He doesn't use gloves," John said. "That's strange..."

"As far as I know, this artifact should affect to the one who uses it," recalled Arthur. "Taking the heat out of his body. Thus, a person using a monocle, died from the cold."

"But he's.. he's all right," Chris was surprised.

"What's that in his hand?"

"Like some kind of whistle," after closer inspection, said Myka. "Artie, what can it be?"

"I don't know," shrugged Nielsen. "As I don't want to say it, but this is better to ask McLeod."

"Artemiy, what happening to you?" Pete tried to defuse the situation, but, under the stern Myka's gaze, paused.

"Well, go ask him? Or see where O'Donelly go next?"

"Let's split up," John suggested. "Chris and I continue to follow Simeon, and you will question Barty?"

"Yes, good idea," agreed Myka. "But then we have to go on the O'Donelly's trail with Chris..."

"It will later," the guy said in a serious tone. "Good luck to you. Come on, John," he said, nodding to a friend.

* * *

"So, Detroit... what we know about this city and about this man?" Steve asked.

"This city is absolutely not changed in twenty years... and that's all I know," said Claire and looked at Esther.

"Detroit was founded July 24, 1701," Esther begin her story. "In the XX century, the city became a major center for the automotive industry. During the second half of the century due to the gasoline crisis Detroit fell into decay, many of the factories was closed, the population had departed, leaving entire neighborhoods of the city deserted. Nevertheless, in Detroit are still at headquarters apartment of largest automakers. Also Detroit known by the musicians walked out of there. This is Alice Cooper and Stevie Wonder, Marvin Gaye, Diana Ross, Smokey Robinson, Lionel Richie and, imagine, Michael Jackson. This is groups such as Electric Six, The Stooges, MC5, D12... "the girl had wanted to continue, but was interrupted by Claudia:

"Yeah, thank you, we understand," the girl sighed. "And do we know something related to your relative?"

"Do you mean Simeon?" girl asked again. "It's not our business. Course, the first thing he will go to Detroit. Here he's got a house and a man who knows all his secrets, so to speak. So we need faster to get to this man."

"Okay, where is this man?" Claire asked.

"At Ford Field 3," said Esther. "Come on, take a taxi."

On reaching the house, the agents got out of the taxi and headed inside.

Steve rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Then Esther showed him to move and knocked the lock. Agents cautiously entered the house, weapons ready.

"Guys!" Steve shouted, going into the main hall. The girls went in after him and saw a man lying on the floor.

Esther approached him and probed pulse.

"Dead," she said coolly. "Too late."

"Oh God," Claire whispered and went outside. She couldn't look at dead people. The reasons were not. She just couldn't.

O'Donnelly follow the girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just... I can't be there," a little trembling voice said Claire. "It's okay, really."

"Are you afraid of corpses?" Esther chuckled. "Hold on, with Simeon this is not the last." Jinks just rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"Well," laughed her companion. " Veltman there definitely is not available. So we have only one place..."

* * *

"So, the book exactly not here," said Claudia. "But Esther asked to look for some clues."

"Where do we start?" Steve looked around.

The decoration of the main hall was a little amazing. All of these moldings adorning the wall near the ceiling, an ancient Greek colony. Jinks couldn't help admiring.

"I don't know, maybe it's worth... Hey, you're not even listening to me!" troubled girl.

"Huh?" responded guy. "Yes, I'm sorry... I'm just staring at all these... statues."

"Yes, it's really beautiful," looking around, said Donovan. "But we have to get down to case," she said firmly.

"Yes, probably," agents began to inspect the room.

"Listen," after a while start Claudia. "I wanted to talk to you..."

"Yeah?" Steve responded immediately on the other side of the hall. He wasn't happy to that voltage which was between him and Claudia recently.

"It's about the conversation at the B&B," the girl put the statue back on the shelf and looked at her partner. He also looked back at her and nodded.

"I'm listening."

"You said then," she said, staring at the guy. "That you like me... You mean, like me as a friend or..." not having the strength to go on, Claudia looked questioningly at him.

Steve was really strained. He thought.

"You see," said the guy. "It's hard to explain... because I never spoke about this. With a girl... well, you know."

"I understand," she nodded. "And?" Claudia asked, still not daring to approach the friend. And was he the friend to her?

"I, to be honest, isn't fully understood," he admitted. "This is something... between."

"Well, judging by what we have seen here, far from 'between'," Claudia said softly. "But we need to understand this," she added in a louder voice. "Otherwise, it will be very difficult."

"Yes, I agree," Steve said quietly. "Claude?"

"Yeah?" she was distracted by thoughts and looked back at her partner.

"And..." he stammered. "And you? Well, you have some... umm... different feelings to me?" girl stared at the guy. To admit that she has feelings for him was very hard. Especially the kind that she experienced. But lie will not work - he'll immediately understand.

"I... I... Yeah, I guess I have," she admitted. Steve just wanted to say something, as young people was interrupted:

"Well, kittens, found anything?" smiling Esther entered the door of the main hall.

"Um.. No," said Donovan, still staring at her partner. O'Donnelly looked from one to the other and held:

"Riiight... well, then there are no more sense to linger."

"Really," Claudia promptly left the room. Well, why, why did she say that?

Steve looked lost after she left.

"Stephen? Evidently I came at the wrong time, huh?" apologetically asked Esther.

"No, no," he hastened to reply. "Everything is fine."

"Even though you know how to understand a lie, but you're lying awfully," grunted the girl. "Okay, I will not interfere in this. Come on, we need to hurry," the guy just nodded and went out.

* * *

"Barty? Look, there's the question," agents entered the office and looked around in search of McLeod. He's as always sitting on his favorite chair and stroked one of his countless cats.

"Barty, distract from your pet," after a while said Pete, for which he received a withering look of male.

"What do you have?" he asked sharply. But the didn't let his cat go.

"We have a suspicion about the artifacts that took O'Donnelly," said Myka.

"Yes? I listen to you?" the man asked, starting to stroking the cat's ear.

"Except a monocle," continued Bering. "He took some whistle. Any idea what it could be the artifact?"

"Just whistle? And more? What he did with it, what was the whistle?" began to try to find Barty. "Not smart enough to make out?"

"It... was old," woman's nerves were on edge. "And Simeon was just holding it. Browse it was very difficult, because the spectrometer displays events not so clear!"

"Excellent," the man snorted. "Agent Bering, you have any idea how many whistle are in the warehouse?"

"Since you're so smart," Myka tried to calm down, but it was difficult. "Could go and see . Rather than sit here, flirting with Miss O'Donnelly and without looking up from your ill-fated phone!" she shouted.

"You know, it's funny to see a grown man, throwing a fit," McLeod muttered, letting the cat and took a phone.

"He didn't even listen to what I say," angrily muttered Myka.

"Calm down," finally took the floor Artie. "In a sense he's right, you shouldn't be throwing a fit," he tried to reassure his friend. "But you, Barty, worth... to choose another formulation. You could also help us with the search and not only through the mobile phone."

"Don't challenge my methods, Mr. Nielsen," grunted McLeod." This is Karamzin's note about all new. Whistle is set to remember all the important events in the world. Anyone who will use it immediately aging on the number of years, which he learned," the man said.

"But why would he... I mean, if O'Donnelly and know everything that happened without him, he will age, well, for several decades," argued Pete. "Why would he take such a risk?"

"If he doesn't use someone in his place," said Artie. "To activate the artifact."

"And how he defended himself against the monocle?" asked Bartemius.

"Most likely, the use of another artifact," Pete suggested. "But what..."

"He didn't take anything more from the warehouse," Barty sighed, putting phone aside.

"Maybe he already had some artifact? Initially, before he was bronzed?"

"It's unlikely," he shrugged. "He's, of course, was thoroughly searched before the bronzed. But we must not forget that he was engaged in alchemy, so that such tricks can be absolutely normal for him. I have to ask Felicia to get his file."

"And what shall we do?"

"I seem to be asked to pursue O'Donnelly, huh?"

"Of course, how could I forget," said Pete, and headed for the exit.

"Yes, and call Jinks'. I think they suspect where he might be."

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked his friend.

"Just... Artie asked whether he was right that Vanessa is my mother," said John a little reluctantly.

"Oh," Lattimer cast down. "And what did you say? Mean, he doesn't know about... them? Oh, he chose a terrible topic of conversation."

"I didn't tell him. Why?"

"He will not go away, you know. Once you have to talk... about it."

"As I don't want to," John sighed and looked around.

Simeon was an intelligent and simply sat on a motorcycle, which was standing near the warehouse and drove off in an unknown direction.

"That's..." Chris began. "What the bike?"

"Maybe it's Dan's?" Nielsen suggested.

"Valda's?" winced guy. "Hardly, he's too cares about himself."

"Well, then I don't know!" John surrendered.

"Come on, tell Barty," Chris offered. "Maybe he knows that."

* * *

Cadillac '78 pulled up at the traffic lights. The car standing next lights blinked, but Esther just brushed off suggestions to drive.

"And you are guided well here," remarked Claire, sitting next to a girl.

"Yes, I lived here for a long time," O'Donnelly nodded, stepped on the gas as soon as the lights up green.

"Here's beautiful," she smiled, looking out the window, followed by a rapidly changing landscape.

"There is a little" car turned sharply to the right.

"And where are we actually going?" asked Claudia.

"Ford Motor Company," said Esther. "It belongs to him, formally, of course, and the money now will not prevent... the more, as I recall, one of its laboratories was there."

"Hmm, how long has exists this company?"

"It was founded in 1903 by Henry Ford, and then transferred to Simeon's inherited," car turned again.

"Wow," only said Claire. "And how..." an unexpected call distracted girl. "Sorry," she took Farnsworth. "Yes?"

"Claire, hello!" came the voice of Artie. "McLeod asked to call, ask how's your progress."

"We... everything is normal," Jinks hesitated, thinking of the corpse in the O'Donnelly's house.

"Find anything about Veltman?"

"No," Claire replied briefly.

"And about Simeon?"

"He... doesn't spare anybody," stammered again, she said.

"Claire?" handed Artie. "What happened?"

"We found a body in the house of Simeon," suddenly appeared on the screen Claudia. "And she's a little uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Claire, I didn't want to.." Artie paused. "You know where he is?"

"We have a suggestion," said Donovan. "Esther thinks that he may be... In Ford Motor Company, in his old lab. We're going there to check it out."

"More precisely, have already arrived," said O'Donnell, parking her car near a huge building.

"We'll call you back, Artie," Claire closed Farnsworth and put it away in a bag. Agents out of the car.

* * *

"Look, Mykes," Pete started a bit shaky.

"What?"

"I've been thinking... Well, we kind of need to talk about what happens to us."

"And what happens?" honestly surprised Myka, looking at her partner.

"Well... you don't notice?" Lattimer said. "All around us are discovering something new about their future. And you don't even know what's the matter, you are the only one who doesn't know about future."

"In my opinion, so even better," said Bering. "Just, you know. As you said, you discover something new, and it all leads to trouble. Get, at least, Steve and Claudia. Look at them, they also can't communicate normally, because their haunted by the idea of what will happen in the future. You... Okey, I agree, you have no problems there, but I still think it's not so bad not to know. "

"Well, in some sense, you're right," thought Pete. "But all the same. I don't know who the Chris' mother, and I thought.. Well, you know, he's so smart... for... me..."

"Don't say that, you are very smart and clever," said Myka, and paused for a moment. "Pete, you want to say something specific?" suddenly asked Bering.

"No!" immediately waved his hands man. "No! I mean... Well, that, probably, I'll find a clever wife in a very short period of time."

"It will be easy for you," the woman smiled. "Although, frankly, can't imagine someone so.. ahem.. lucky."

"Here I am, too!" Pete exclaimed. "Chris almost said, but here we're... we're swapped bodies, can you imagine!"

Myka thought.

"And what exactly did he say? Well, what did you hear?"

"Well, they were arguing with John, and then he's like: 'In general, my mother is...' and - BAM! - I'm already in the warehouse," understanding was in the eyes of the women. She was silent for a few seconds, and then abruptly turned and headed back to the office.

"Myka?" Lattimer surprise turned to the woman. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to someone," said Bering. "CHRIS!" she shouted up the stairs.

* * *

"So, listen carefully," Esther began, when agents entered the building. "Me and Claire go to the head office - I know exactly where it is and how to get it, and you two go to the basement - his lab is right there. In the last passage is a huge steel door with a combination lock. Password - 8856014209, remember? "

"Sure," Claudia nodded. "Good luck."

"It's useful," said O'Donnelly, taking Claire's hand and rushing toward the lifts.

* * *

"So," Claudia began, going to another elevator. "The basement."

"I don't like basements," muttered Steve.

"Why?" she asked, not turning to her companion.

"I don't know. Just don't like and all," he said. "They're terrible."

"Said the man, who worked undercover at the murderer and a psychopath."

"Enough!" Steve laughed, first entering the lift.

"And what," Claudia smiled, also stepping into the lift. "I'm trying to keep the conversation."

"Not the best way," the guy smiled and pressed the button 'minus first floor'. As soon as the lift descended, the agents went out and got in almost complete darkness.

"You know, for some time I don't like the absence of light," remarked Donovan, trying not to stumble.

"Do you have a flashlight on your phone?" the guy asked, holding on to the wall.

"If you're talking about that phone, which I left in the warehouse twenty years ago, then, yes, it is."

Steve just snorted, continuing the movement.

"How is even possible to find something here?" he protested.

"Yeah, to alchemist with an arsenal of artifacts it probably wouldn't be difficult," said Claudia. "Wait!" she grabbed her partner by the arm and pulled him back.

"What, what?" he immediately reacted.

"There's an open hatch," explained the girl. "I don't want you to fall. You will not notice this, and I shall suffer."

"Why in the basement there is an open hatch?" indignant guy again. "It's not the basement, it's a room of horrors!"

"Near the laboratory of most dangerous psychopath of the last decades," exclaimed Claudia. "Did you really think that everything would be so easy?"

"We don't even know what he did," growled Steve. "And should to run for some basements"

"If there's something you don't like, you can go back upstairs," muttered the girl, stepping aside and avoiding the hatch.

"Then Barty wring my neck," sighed in response Jinks, go to his partner.

"And if you don't stop resent, I will do it."

"I don't resent..."

"It can be seen," turning to a friend, said Donovan.

"Do you have any complaints?" Steve stared at the girl.

"Think," said Claudia, not taking her eyes off her partner.

"What did I do?" he asked. "Said that I'm not indifferent to you?" and then stopped.

"You..." the girl paused for a moment. "You just don't understand."

"What I don't understand? Maybe," Steve took her hand. "You just tell me?"

"What's to talk about?" Claudia said quietly. "I have so much to say," she said, recalling the conversation in the O'Donelly's house.

"But I still don't understand something?"

"Some things can't be described in words..."

"And how can to describe them?" Steve leaned closer to the girl, so that their noses barely touching.

"Just," she said almost in a whisper. "Otherwise..."

"Otherwise?" breathing complicated, and the guy leaned forward and, without waiting for an answer from Claudia, gently kissed her on the lips.

She stood for a while, not knowing what was going on, but then, to the Steve's surprise, responded to the kiss.

From behind came a sarcastic laugh. Agents absolutely don't pay attention to it - and they should to.

The next moment they were flying into an open hatch toward the dark.


	9. Memories and a kiss for good luck

The fall lasted impossibly long, though, as it turned out, the height wasn't too big. Looking around and seeing that around the pitch darkness, Claudia decided to look for her partner. After a couple of minutes of searching she stumbled upon a body lying motionless. The girl crawled closer and shook the guy for shoulders.

"Steve?" she called him. The answer was the silence. Panic absorbed girl's consciousness. By taking a few more attempts to awaken her friend, again without achieving the result, she decided to look for a way out.

It appeared that the agents were in a cylindrical form room with one low yield. Low enough to go there could only crawling.

"Where are we?" muttered Claudia under her breath. The girl crawled over to her partner, and sat beside him. She groped in the dark Steve's hand and squeezed it in her's.

Suddenly, out of his jacket came a familiar sound. With some difficulty, but finding Farnsworth, she opened it.

"Claude," said the woman with Lattimer's voice. "Hello! Look, you don't have to call, something happened?"

"Yes," Donovan pondered what to say. In fact, she didn't know what happened. "We were pushed into some hatch..." but she didn't have time to finish, because she was interrupted by a frightened Lattimer's voice.

"Into the hatch? What the hatch? Where? And where's Esther?"

"Esther with Claire went to the main office," said Claudia. "And Steve and I went in the basement, to the old O'Donnelly's laboratory. But were unable to walk."

"But how did it happen?" it was evident that Myka was terribly agitated.

"I... I don't know," that's good that the room was dark and Myka didn't notice that the girl blushed.

"Claude?" Bering asked again. "What's wrong? And where's Steve?"

"He kind of unconscious," Donovan said in a trembling voice. "We have fallen. Apparently, he hit his head or..."

"It's very bad! Try to revive him... you can get out of there?"

"There is a passage, but it's very small... Myka, I don't know what else to do. He didn't regain consciousness, I tried... I tried to revive him, but to no avail!"

"Hit him," advised the woman. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

"But..." the screen went blank and she couldn't continue.

'Hit? Well, if there's no other options, "- flashed through her mind.

Claudia crawled over to her partner and, closing her eyes, gave him a slap in the face.

Steve displeasure mumbled something and tried to get up. It turned out badly.

"What.. who is it?" he muttered.

"Hey, don't get up," the girl stopped him. "Your partner, who else!"

"Claudia..." groaned Jinks, going back to the stone floor. "What happened?"

"We fell in this hatch, from fall in which I saved you," said Donovan, and only later realized how delusional it sounded.

"But.. how did it happen?" Steve made another attempt to sit up. At this time successful.

"I don't know," sighed Claudia and put Farnsworth, which had held in her hand, aside. "Someone had pushed us, but I have no idea who it was."

"Probably, it was O'Donnelly," Steve chuckled. "You already know how to get out of here?"

"There's one passage, but it's very small. There can only crawl."

"Least somehow," grumbled Jinks, standing on all fours.

"Yeah, it is," the girl agreed and stopped.

"Well, go?" Steve asked and crawled first. But he didn't understand, where he crawled.

Both agents passed the pass and ended up in a dimly lit room. There was everything from a variety of bottles and test tubes, and ending with a chair with straps.

"Great," commented seen Claudia.

"I can't see!" Steve protested, rubbing his eyes.

"Darkish here, don't say anything," she replied. "At least, lighter than there."

"Yes, I'm almost used to," the guy got to his feet and staggered, clutched his head.

"What's wrong?" Donovan exclaimed in alarm.

"It's just... a little dizzy... now everything will be fine," Steve grabbed the edge of the oak table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the guy has a little hold at the table and, with his eyes closed, said. "Everything's good."

"Really?" muttered the girl, going to the partner. "You're lying disgusting."

"No, no, it's really okay," he opened his eyes and smiled at his partner.

"Well," she didn't argue and smiled back. "I wonder whether it's not the laboratory, we were looking for?" some time later, said Claudia and quickly looked away, pretending to inspect the premises.

"I guess this is it," Steve nodded and looked around.

The laboratory wasn't the most gorgeous. And here smelled like something nasty. So Jinks frowned and walked along two tables, standing opposite each other.

"What makes this O'Donnelly?" Claudia asked, looking at a variety of drugs, standing everywhere.

"Someone said something about alchemy?" shouted the guy from the far side of the room. He just saw a huge cabinet filled with boxes.

"The alchemist," grunted the girl. "Recalls some fantastic TV-series. Did you found something?" she asked.

"Just some cabinet, filled something unclear," he snorted.

"Excellent," behind the door was heard the approaching footsteps. Claudia, located in the middle of the room, don't hesitate to run in the direction whence came the voice of her partner. "Someone's coming," she said.

"And where are we should going?" he hissed in response.

"I don't..." her eyes stopped on the barely opened door to the pantry. "There," she pulled the guy's arm and dragged to a small room in the darkest part of the lab.

In the laboratory slammed the door. Man's steps were logged almost inaudible, he moved very quietly. Clinked tubes.

Claudia closed her eyes in paint imagining what happens in the laboratory. Her breathing is difficult.

Steve, contrary, approached a small slit between the door and the jamb. Man in housecoat standing back to them and something carefully looked for in vitro... empty vitro.

"What's going on?" almost whispered in the ear of her partner, Claudia, that only he can heard it.

"He's just looking at the vitro," with bated breath, he said.

"That's all?" surprised girl.

"All! He didn't even move," Steve leaned slightly forward, leaning his arm on the door jamb. Claudia sighed. Well, another psychopathic villain.

Meanwhile, the man finally moved. He put tube in a centrifuge and sitting on a chair, was looking at it more closely.

"We have to get out of here," Claudia muttered under her breath, trying anything to browse around.

"We'll have to wait until he leaves," said Steve saddened, still watching Simeon.

"At this rate, we'll be waiting forever," she replied in a whisper." And so much time alone with you, sorry, I can't stand."

"Oh, do you have any claim to me?" immediately protested Jinks in response.

"No claims. But, admit, you can be boring."

"What? I can be boring?"

"Hush," hissed Donovan. "Otherwise this madman hear us."

The agents turned to the man in the robe, but he was still sitting like statue, looking at one point.

"Maybe he's dead?" suggested the guy.

"After all what he do? No, we can't be so lucky."

"But, nevertheless, he was exposed by so many artifacts," said her partner.

"Okay, I will not argue with you," said Claudia. "We have to find a way to go unnoticed."

"Just sneak past?" Steve turned away from the slits in the door and looked at the girl.

"This is a good option. If we don't take into account the fact that we don't know exactly where the output, and O'Donnelly could easily kill us."

"I think," said the guy. "The output at the other side, where he came from."

"Did you see where exactly he came from? If so, can risk and go first?" she looked at her partner.

"I haven't seen, but heard," at the conversation partner's didn't notice that the light from the slits stopped falling on the floor next to them.

"Yeah, it gives us so much," snorted Claudia.

"About what are you whispering?" suddenly asked a male voice left.

Both agents dumbfounded looked back and saw the grinning Simeon a couple of meters away.

Young people reflexively reached for the weapon, but didn't find it on the spot.

"My dear," he grimaced. "You have to sort things out so long that..." he nodded at the table behind him, where it was their weapon. Friends looked at each other.

"What do you want?" ask Claudia, panting.

Simeon vague shrug.

"Rather, I have to ask, what you need in my lab?"

"We were looking for a way out."

"It's over there," the man pointed to the right. "But what are you doing here? That is, how did you get here, why did you come?"

Donovan said nothing and only glanced at her partner, who was standing nearby.

"We... we got here by accident," he raised his voice.

"Oh really?" answer was the silence. "Okay, lovebirds," Simon breathed heavily. "I'm extremely sorry, but... I can't just let you go! You... you broke into my lab. And I have no idea what you're doing here, so..." he thought.

"So what?"

"I don't know... you're so cute, I just melted at that moment with a kiss, just a movie!" Simeon madly smiled. "I'll give you five... no, ten minutes! To try to escape. And after my charms go on your trail."

The girl looked expectantly at her partner, unable to make a decision.

"Well, and what do you expect?" pretty asked O'Donnelly. "The time is gone."

Agents, without hesitation, rushed toward the exit and ran out of the lab. Running a sufficient distance, they stopped at the light of the staircase leading to the bright-lit room.

"Lovebirds, you have five more minutes... okey, I'll help, you turned the wrong way," agents abruptly turned and ran left. There was the most enormous steel door, opening with a password.

"Do you remember the password?" breathless from running, said Steve.

"I think... yes," exclaimed the girl, and type the password - 8856014209 - opened the door. Partners ran out of the door and again almost fell into an open hatch. Accompanied by O'Donnelly's giggle, they ran up the stairs, out of the basement.

Running out in the bright room, to the familiar lifts, they stopped and were able to catch their breath.

"Now I understand why you don't like basements," said Claudia, causing lift.

* * *

In this huge building were few people. On the way to the O'Donnelly's office, they met two workers. And even they ran past, not say a word.

The company was framed simply and quite stylish. But still didn't have enough people in these magnificent rooms.

"Far from?" asked Claire.

"I don't know," shrugged Esther. "A couple of corridors, I think."

"Tell me," after some time asked Jinks. "And your relative is very... crazy?"

"I don't know," repeated the girl. "I have a little to remember about him. Uncle nothing concrete has been told."

"I'm worried," Claire continued with a heavy sigh.

Esther looked at her in surprise.

"For yourself, or for friends?"

"For the parents," the girl admitted. "I don't know why. It's just so weird. Course, I understand that if I'm here right now, with them everything all right, but it's a terrible feeling never leaves me."

"They are in his lab," Esther said thoughtfully. "There is, of course, anything can happen. But I think that nothing bad will happen."

"Okay. It's not here?" redhead pointed to the door at the end of the corridor.

"Yes, probably," Esther nodded and walked to the door. "Yes, it says here," she tried to open the door, and that, surprisingly, succumbed.

Girls were held in a spacious office and looked around.

"So, what we need to find?"

"Something about Veltman, I think," Esther lost looked around. "As I recall, he liked hiding places, so..."

"So, hiding places," Claire smiled softly. Caught a blank look, she explained. "When I was a child I also loved to hiding all, but my mother always see through me in a jiffy."

"Well, then go ahead," chuckled O'Donnelly. "I rummage in the records."

"Okay," replied Jinks and began to survey the room.

Esther began to dig in the crates, looking something like a notebook. At first she was lucky. Not for long, of course. In the book were only numbers and some letters.

Claire at this time came across the book, too heavy for her own kind. Guess visited her and, as it turned out, she was right: inside the book was a small box, unfortunately, under lock.

"Esther," she called to the girl.

She distracted from solving a cipher and walked over to Claire.

"What?"

"Here some box," redhead took it out of the book and showed to interlocutor. "But it's locked up."

"Now I'll get," Esther took the pin from her hair and began to dig into the lock. After a while she coped with the lock and opened the box.

"Well, what's there?"

"Nothing," replied Esther shocked. "Nothing at all!"

"How?" Claire was surprised. "But why hide the empty box? If only..."

"Only what?" O'Donnelly turned to the girl. "I don't understand what it means!"

"If only he had already was here," explained the redhead.

"Why he re-lock the box?" Esther disappointed, put the thing on the shelf.

"Then I have no more options," then out of her bag came the sound of Farnsworth. "Oh, what else is there?" she opened the device. "Yes?"

"How's your mission?" Of course, it was McLeod, who else?

"It has no moving," snorted Jinks. "Empty locked box - it's what we found. And what do you have? Any news?"

"I was hoping to at least learn something from you. We have nothing... Claudia and Steve are dead last," Claire's heart stopped.

"What did you say?" shrieked the girl, looking with horror at the boss.

"I say nothing much happened. Myka crashed, Trailer killed Artie, Pete and Chris hung up. By the way!" Barty madly smiled. "Look who I have here!" McLeod turned Farnsworth, and it was displayed Dan sitting in the middle of the room. He laughed hysterically and cut himself with a huge knife.

The girl shook her head. It's not real. That can't be real.

"Esther," she drawled slightly trembling voice. "Esther!" Jinks turned and saw two green eyes burning fire. And then darkness.

* * *

Farnsworth rang and Claire turned away from Esther, absorbed in conversation. The girl moved slightly to the side.

"...and then we will open her abdomen and we'll get..." O'Donnelly heard part of the conversation. Bartemius' voice was somehow too crazy, Esther turned dumbfounded.

Claire was a stone's throw away from her and giggled to McLeod's words.

"Claire?" a little frightened girl asked. Behind the back there was the sound of the knife sliding on the window, she turned again.

Right behind her, near the desk, stood Richmond O'Donnelly. In his hand was a bloody knife, and on his lips was a nasty smirk. But what surprised and, perhaps, even frightened girl most was his eyes - look crazy, so not typical to her uncle.

"Uncle?" Esther's voice trembled. She turned and began to run, but in the doorway she was caught by Simeon, smiling just as Richmond. He swung at her with a knife and... darkness.

* * *

"Myka?" Chris bit suddenly appeared in front of his mother. "You called me?"

"Yes," Bering said severely. "We need to talk. Seriously talk."

"I listen," the guy nodded uncertainly.

"Before we switched bodies with Pete," Myka began. "You were talking about your mother, right?" Chris nodded again. "Pete heard only the beginning. Evidently, I got to the ending, isn't it?"

"I can't hide it more!" exclaimed Chris. "Yes, that's right! That's right!" He sighed heavily. Myka didn't respond. "Myka?"

"What? I'm not Myka, I..." Pete looked around. "And what am I doing here?"

"Pete?" Lattimer-Jr. groaned. "It's not fair!"

"And what happened? Wait," the man looked down at himself. "I'm back.. I am again I am!" He jumped out of the chair in which he sat before, and laughed. "Oh, how I'm beautiful!" Pete began to palpate himself and laughing happily. "Look at me, I am a man again!"

"Lattimer!" Myka burst into the office. Finally, in her body.

"Myka!" he laughed again and, running to his partner, hugged her tightly.

"Pete," the woman broke away from his embrace. "I'm also very glad to be back, but I am now interested in something else," she turned to the guy. "Chris, what did you say?"

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Chris immediately waved his arms and moved back to the exit. "I'll go, I need... need to McLeod... yes!"

"Freeze!" shouted Myka and the guy, surprisingly, stopped. "I know that look, so many year working with your father. Come on, answer, quickly!"

"Fine... fine," Chris capitulate. "You are my parents."

"I knew it!" Pete exclaimed, and immediately fell silent under the gaze of his partner.

All three Lattimers, I think, can be called their Lattimers, a little silent. Chris cleared his throat and said, uncertainly.

"I must go... talk, okay?"

* * *

Artie slowly walk to the warehouse, looking all around. Although now he can't focus on something, cause he was tormented by one thought, namely John. Why was he so tense when talking about his mother? Did something happen so bad about what he didn't want to talk about?

Surprisingly, Nielsen came across on Bartemius wrapping around the corner. On his shoulder was a big black cat, and unchanged phone in the hand.

"Good evening," politely said Arthur to the man. Cat on his shoulder, casting a disdainful glance at the agent, went back to sleep. Barty nodded, leaning against the shelves and continued to delve into mobile. "Are there any news?" continued their 'dialogue' Nielsen.

"It seems that there's not... just Claire and Esther don't respond, it's a bit annoying me."

"And what about Steve and Claudia?" immediately asked Artie.

"I have no idea, you need to call them," Barty took his Farnsworth and handed it to interlocutor. "I'll stand next," he explained.

Nielsen immediately opened Farnsworth and contacted with agents.

"Steve, Claudia?" Artie asked the agents. "Are you all right? Are there any news?"

"I hate basements," Claudia muttered, not even looking at the screen. "And the lab. And this alchemist!"

"More specifically," wedged McLeod and cat on his shoulders snorted.

"We have found O'Donelly's lab," Steve said, glancing at his partner. "But we had to leave."

"Quickly leave."

"He spotted you?"

"Sure," said Donovan, and disappeared from the screen.

"Claudia?" called Artie. "Where are you?"

"Calm down, I just got off the lift," he heard a girl's voice.

"Did you find anything in his lab?" again butted Bartemius. "And, most importantly, how did you escape?"

"It's really... strange story."

"He let us go."

"What a marvelous thing, though, he's crazy. Eventually, he pushed us into the hatch."

"Maybe so, he threw you some artifact? Though he is crazy, but very smart."

"I hope he's not so smart," said Claudia, and pondered. "By the way, you were contacted with Claire and Esther?"

"They don't answer," sighed Nielsen in response.

"They what? What do you mean, they don't respond? How to..."

"Claudia, calm down," Jinks said slowly and addressed to the men. "Let us know if they respond."

"They're kind of close to you?" Barty raised one eyebrow. "Can you go after them?"

"A little more time in this building, and I'll go crazy!"

"It's not so bad. At least, here is light," said Steve. "We will try to find them," he said, and hung up.

"Let's call them too?" with hope in his eyes asked Artie.

"Call to whom?" asked Chris and went to the agents.

"To Claire and Esther," replied Nielsen. "They didn't answer, and..."

"Someone is going to call Claire?" on the other hand appeared smiling Dan.

"Why are you so happy, Valda?" Chris asked a little rough, looking to the guy.

"I can't just enjoy life?" exclaimed he, becoming near McLeod.

"Yes, why not. Your girlfriend in the lair of a psychopath and doesn't answer, and you're smile!" flared Lattimer.

Valda frowned.

"You know, Chris..." but he was interrupted, oddly enough, by Bartemius.

"You will call, or what?"

"Yes," Artie immediately tried to contact with the girls. Finally someone answered.

On the screen appeared a dark room. And suddenly lighted lamp lighting chair and part of the table.

Agents expect to hear Claire's voice, or in extreme cases, Esther's, but their hopes were not realized.

"Good evening," said a male voice. "How are you?" the same man in a dressing gown sat in a chair, but now he looked a lot better, and under his robe was white shirt and expensive pants, and not pajamas (like last time).

"Good evening, Mr. O'Donnelly," said McLeod.

"This is.. Simeon... But where's Claire and Esther?" Chris exclaimed, looking at the Farnsworth's screen.

"Young man, you are so impatient... oh, and you're, probably, the boyfriend of a cute Claire, right?" Simeon awfully cute smiled and stared at Chris. There was an awkward silence.

"No, it's not right!" irate Dan got into conversation, realizing what he heard.

"Excuse me?" immediately surprised Simeon.

Barty, though understood the seriousness of the situation, began secretly giggle.

"Where's Claire and Esther?" Nielsen asked seriously, sign showing all silent.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're all right!" placidly sat back O'Donnelly. "Now," he concluded ominously.

"If you touch... them a finger," warned Chris.

"Oh, I was not far from the truth! You still have something to Claire!" man moved closer to the screen and again stared at Lattimer.

Dan clenched his fists angrily, barely holding back not to punch the agent.

"Nothing like that," Lattimer said through clenched teeth.

"But I see that! You like her!"

"Mr. O'Donnelly," McLeod again interrupted 'highly intelligent' conversation. "What do you want?"

The man moved away from the screen and grinned:

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know that they're all right. And you shouldn't look for them."

"Are you kidding? Do you really think that we are not going to find them," Valda finally wedged into the conversation.

"Young man, I was hoping for your reasonable, but, apparently, not much has changed in the warehouse."

"Do you think that if we will looking for our agents, it would be unwise?"

"Only if they are not with me," with sad grin, said Simeon. "Well, my friends, it's time, it's time! Science calls. If something happens, call me. I'm available!" and smiling goodbye, he hung up.

* * *

"Where did they go?" asked Claudia climbing stairs.

"Somewhere on the upper floors, to his office," said Steve. "We need to ask someone."

Luckily for them, the middle-aged man with a briefcase in hand passed near.

"Excuse me, please," the guy stopped him. "Could you say..."

"I'm in a hurry," he replied gruffly.

"But you have to know where the office of the chief!" he shouted after the quickly retreating man.

"At the end of the corridor on the 10th floor!"

"On the tenth? Great!" exclaimed Claudia, slowly coming to the lift.

"Again the lift," Steven said gloomily.

"At least, not down," smiling said Donovan.

"Well, some joy," the agents entered the lift and pressed the button '10th floor'.

In the lift played a quiet relaxing music that soothes and introduced in a sleepy state.

"How are you?" Claudia suddenly asked, distracted from listening to a song.

"In what sense?" immediately responded Steve.

"Well, after we have fallen into the hatch, you were unconscious, so I thought..."

"Oh, you're about it... I'm fine, everything is okay," the guy was a little embarrassed, cleared his throat. "And you?"

"I.. I think, good," the girl paused.

"Listen... and about... well," he hesitated. "Well, you know, about all this?"

"This is..." she smiled. "Uh... unusual."

"I agree," they're both silent. "And we are talking about the same thing?"

In the lift again was a silence, that lasted a couple of seconds. Claudia thought and involuntarily looked at the guy.

Desire took up, she didn't understand how, but in a moment she was near to Steve and, pulling him by the twist of his shirt to her, kissed him.

Moving away from the partner, the girl asked quietly:

"About this you were talking?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

"It's a strange a mission," said Claudia quietly.

"Don't you think that we are rise too long?" Steve finally figured out what so strain him in this situation.

"Indeed," the girl abruptly pulled away from her partner. "Too... long."

"Something's wrong here.." only Steve tried to get close to the door as they gently slid aside. The inscription on the wall opposite said: 10th floor.

"And what was that?" Donovan wondered, leaving the lift.

"I don't know," responded the guy a little dumbfounded.

"Okay, let's go, we must find Claire and Esther."

"Right," and the agents went to the O'Donnelly's office.

* * *

John measured steps in office waiting for friends. The brief conversation that took place between him and Artie made him think about many things. For the most part of, not whether to spit on everything and just tell him the truth? In the end, he finds out.. sometime. And leave him only in the dark it would be, at least, not honestly. After all, John knew his best friend and he was sure that he had already said to his parents what was happening.

The guy shook his head, dismissing the grim thoughts away.

"John, what are you doing here?" with a little tired voice inquired McLeod, entering the room.

"Oh, nothing," Nielsen said dismissively. "What happened between Chris and Dan?"

"They were, as always, quarreled!" Barty snorted. "Sometimes I come up with the idea that if anyone of them was dead, it would be easier."

"Anyone? Better get rid of both at once."

"And you, Nielsen, have the maniac's makings. This is from the dad or mom?"

"And did you know," muttered John, and sat down on the sofa. "Any news?"

"Aside from the fact that Esther and Claire at our psycho, there's no news," Barty frowned, sitting on the sofa.

"They what?" cried the guy, springing to his feet. "And you're so calm told about it?"

"Don't shout, please," asked McLeod. "I'm worried not less than you, just try to hide emotions... we need to call the regents."

"Yes, you're worried. About whom? Unless about Esther, with which you flirted," a little quieter said John, trying to calm down.

"Stop it," McLeod rubbed his temples. "I have no idea what to do."

The guy sighed and looked into the distance.

"I thought you was going to tell the regents?" He looked at the man.

"Yes, of course... getting distracted. Getting old, probably," Barty smiled and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Two agents walked slowly down the long corridor to find the right office.

"It seems here," the girl nodded at the slightly open door at the end.

Her partner nodded, and the first to enter a large enough room. Outside the windows it was getting dark, and in the office was burning the lamp staying on the desk. Steve involuntarily yawned.

"And what then?" Claudia heard a rustling behind, but, turned around, she didn't see anything. She remembered a hundred times already about the weapon left in the O'Donnelly's laboratory.

"Look," Jinks came to that lamp and pointed to the piece of paper taped to it. "It says... _'Run, lovebirds. Here you will find nothing'_." Steve unstick the leaf. "And... smiley?"

"Oh, he is scoffs," handed the girl, looking around. "And what do we do?"

"And maybe he is... scoffs?" Steve yawned again.

"What do you mean?"

"He... did you notice that he had never... umm... lied to us? He always gave us a true..." yawn. "Exit."

"Usually because of him we had to find a way out," she looked at her partner. "And stop already!"

"I just... I suddenly felt very... I want to sleep... I lie down... perhaps... not for long... only a couple of hours," Steve slowly lay down on the floor, put his hands behind his head and sniffed sweet.

No sooner had the girl said something, as the Farnsworth's rang entire the room. Donovan took the device.

"What do you want?"

"He was asleep?" appears on the screen smiling face of Simeon. "That's good," and then O'Donnelly completed the call.

* * *

The girl slowly opened her eyes and tried to look around, but the darkness prevented her from doing so. Rolling over on her side, she was almost fell - as it turned out, she was lying on some chair.

Claire sat up and rubbed her head, which badly hurt.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the girl. Several spotlights were directed at her from the corner of the room. In addition to the chair and Claire here was nothing.

"Where am I?" she asked, hoping for an answer, even though she was beginning to guess what happened.

"You're nowhere," said a pleasant male voice.

"What do you mean 'nowhere'?"

"And how do you think?"

The girl snorted and again clasped her head - new twinge consumed her mind. She fell back on the chair, trying not to scream.

"Here," near the chair appeared two tablets. "Must be better. I can give water if needed."

Claire, not even thinking about the dangers that may threaten her, took the pills and swallowed them quickly. Oddly enough, the pain began to subside and she was again able to assess the situation.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, still lying in the chair and one hand on the head. Her eyes were closed.

"It's just in case," said the voice. "Continue?"

"And we get started?" with hoarse voice asked Jinks, opening her eyes.

"You asked me a question."

"And got a very strange answer."

"I'm curious to know your opinion."

"I..." Claire tried to concentrate. "I don't know. Seems as if I no longer even not in the Company... What about Esther?" immediately asked she.

"She's asleep," he dismissed of the girl. "Forget her. Lets talk about you."

"Excuse me, what?" surprised redhead.

"And what?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you think?"

"Nothing," shrugged the girl. "I can only assume.."

"Think! The head is your main weapon!" sharply interrupted her voice.

"I can't!" Claire shouted back and grabbed her head again. "The brain seems to shut down..."

"Turn it on, girl, you gotta, you gotta think! Ability to think is the only thing you have!"

"I can't!" cried the girl again and abruptly stopped. In her eyes darkened, dizzy. She fell on the chair unconscious.

* * *

"Mr. McLeod?" quiet voice came from directly above the Barty's ear. He turned in his chair and saw Felicia.

"Miss Valda," he put the phone and looked at the girl. "We have been waiting for you."

She was a little confused.

"I'm sorry, I had the case on behalf of the... Mr. Valda."

"I see," nodded Bartemius. "But since you're here," he rose from his chair. "We have serious problems. Simeon kidnapped our agent, Clare Jinks, and Esther O'Donnelly."

"Yes, you said that on the phone," even quieter she said. "We need to track the signal from their mobile phones or call..." the last part of the sentence was said too quiet.

"Excuse me. Call who?"

"To Mr. O'Donnelly," a little louder repeated Felicia.

"I doubt that he will tell us something new," laughed McLeod and again picked up the phone.

"He can... help. Indeed, Simeon his brother, and I thought..."

"That he can know something? Hardly."

"I think you're..." the girl swallowed. "Right," there was silence.

"But if the regents believe that it is necessary," the man quickly print something. "I couldn't agree more."

"Then try to call him?" immediately said Valda.

"Please," he handed the Farnsworth to the girl, even without being distracted by the phone.

She quickly grabbed the device and called O'Donnelly. Richmond answered the call within a few seconds.

"Barty, I... Miss? Excuse me, we're not familiar. Richmond O'Donnelly."

"Valda. Felicia Valda," said the girl. "We need to talk with you."

"I'm here, Rich," McLeod climbed. "You know where he is?"

"Did something happen?"

"Your brother has kidnapped our agent and your niece," Felicia said quickly.

"You don't keep them?!" immediately exclaimed a man, jumping from the chair on which he sat. "Damn, I'm sorry.. what happened?"

"We don't know how it happened. They just.. there."

"There is no idea where he might be?" Barty stood beside Felicia, from which the girl blushed and stared fearfully at the image of Richmond.

"Maybe in his old lab..." O'Donnelly thought.

"But his old lab... It's... he simply wouldn't have time..." murmured Felicia.

"You underestimate my brother, Miss."

"What is it?" Barty was startled. "Where is his old lab?"

"In South Dakota," she replied very softly.

"Here?" McLeod surprised. "How he had come from Detroit to South Dakota so quickly?"

"You forget the main thing, Barty," chuckling bitterly, said Richmond. "Simeon is alchemist. He knows a lot."

"Hopefully, he'll not hurt them," muttered Bartemius.

"Physically - no. He has another element."

Felicia said nothing, thinking about what she had read in a Simeon's file.

"Another element?"

"Something like a... lobotomy," Richmond finally sat back in his chair and sighed heavily.

McLeod stared at the man.

"He will not..." Barty hesitated. "Use of physical force?"

"I said," growled O'Donnelly. "He's not. He affects people by... talk. Basically."

"That is, he.. like, seizes their minds? Drives them crazy?" asked Felicia.

"Most likely," nodded Richmond. "Find them, please. I don't want to lose Esther."

"We will do everything possible," said McLeod and closed the Farnsworth. "For us it's also important."

"Call agents" asked Felicia. "You have to tell everyone."

"Already done," sending a message, said Bartemius.

"Yeah, well... who else was in Detroit?"

"Jinks'," grunted McLeod, beckoning to the white cat wandering nearby.

"Call them too," the girl began to feel more confident. "Mr. O'Donnelly can be quite insane."

"They are have no complaints."

"Mr. McLeod," for the first for their communication Barty watched that the girl raised her voice. "Don't forget who's in charge."

"Of course, Miss Valda," he replied immediately. "How you say," he took the Farnsworth in his hands and walked to the door, waiting for the other agents.

Felicia turned and gasped.

In the study tumbled Lattimer Jr. along with John.

"Hi, Lits," he nodded to girl. "What happened?"

"Esther and Claire at O'Donnelly," replied the girl.

"Claudia is not responding," thoughtfully McLeod joined the conversation.

"Maybe she's also got to O'Donnelly?" John suggested.

"He didn't talk about them," said Barty. In the doorway appeared Pete and Myka.

"Who didn't talk?" Bering said.

"Simeon," Chris responded. "We can't contact with Claudia and Steve."

"They're not in range?" Pete whistled pointedly.

"Pete!" Myka pulled his down.

"And what?" indignant that in turn.

"Where's Artie?"

Agents shrugged.

"The last time I saw him with you," Chris nodded McLeod.

"All looking for Nielsen!" barked an irritated Barty, picking up the cat on the move, and sat down in his favorite chair.

* * *

The girl stood for a long time, looking at a single point, and trying to understand what had happened. Simeon knew what happened? So he's involved in this. But who else might be involved.

Finally she, removing Farnsworth, glanced at her partner.

Steve still didn't move, lying on the floor in the same position. Breathing is not interrupted, that incredibly pleased in this situation, but also changes for the better were not observed.

It seemed that Steven was just sleeping.

"Perfect!" she sank to her knees and began to shake friend's shoulder. "Come on, wake up!" she cried, but there was no response.

Then Claudia leaned back against the table and closed her eyes...

Steve moved and opened his eyes. O'Donnelly's private office. Jinks sat up and looked around. Seeing Claudia, he rose to his feet, and said happily:

"Claudia," called the guy. But the girl didn't respond. "Claudia?" He tried to touch her shoulder, but his hand went through him. Steve spun around and saw himself still lying on the floor.

And then he was picked up by gust whirlwind of memories...

* * *

_In the spacious room, made in soft blue colors, the guy sat and stared somewhere. His eyes were turned to the bed, standing at the window, in which was lying a little girl. In appearance she was about a year. At her face was wandering light smile. _

_The door opened quietly and in the room on tiptoe, went red-haired girl. She walked over to the guy and embracing him. _

_"She fell asleep for a long time?" _

_"No," he replied. "Fell asleep almost immediately," he hugged the girl back._

_Redheaded sat on her husband's knees and gently kissed him on the lips. _

_"We also go to sleep..." she said, putting her head on his shoulder. _

_"Yes.." the guy agreed and looked back at the girl. "You know, you go and... I'll be right there." _

_His wife looked at him in surprise and nodded. She gently slipped out of his hands and went out of the nursery. _

_The guy at this time went to the bed and smiled, straightening the blanket, and looked at the girl. _

_"Good night, Claire."_

* * *

Whirlwind again caught Steve, bringing back in a memory... about the future?

* * *

_"Daddy!" little red-haired girl ran up to the guy sitting on the grass in some park. "Daddy, look what I found!" she showed her father a big red flower that barely fit in her hands. _

_"Oh... it's very beautiful, Claire," immediately smiled the guy. "Go, show it to your mother. She exactly will like that." _

_The girl nodded and ran to the girl standing nearby with a camera. _

_"Mom, look!" Claire exclaimed, showing the find to the mother. _

_"Wow!" she responded. "Come on, Steve, come here. Let me take a picture of you!" _

_The guy crawled to his daughter on his lap, hugged her and smiled at the camera._

* * *

Picture replaced again.

* * *

_"This shouldn't worry you!" girl of about fourteen whirled on her heel and with a loud bang shut the door to her room. Man helplessly tried to say something, but couldn't. _

_"What happened?" woman climbed the stairs and looked in surprise at her husband. _

_"I just made a remark about her clothes and..." he also pointed to a closed door. _

_"That's all?" exclaimed the redhead. "God, why you can create a scandal out of nothing?" _

_"What can I do if she so overreacting at all?" he asked desperately. _

_The woman smiled faintly and hugged her husband. _

_"It was my fault," he looked at her. "All my stupid character. Heredity," she shrugged. _

_The door opened slowly, and out of the room went the girl. _

_"Dad, I'm sorry," she said, lowering her head apologetically. "I'm probably in vain shouted at you..." _

_"But something, seems, she got away from me," smiled the man, leaned forward and pressed his daughter to him._

* * *

Darkness falls all around and when it dissipated, Steve noticed that all changed again.

* * *

_"And you really have to leave?" asked the girl sitting on the lap of the guy. _

_"I'm sorry, my dear.." he says. "I don't want it, you know. But I should to work." _

_"Mom should too, but she does it at home," the girl pouted resentfully, her arms crossed over her chest. _

_"But she's your mother," said her father. "And I'm a man and I have to perform more complex... things." _

_"But it's not fair!" she exclaimed, looking at the guy with her blue eyes. _

_"I know, but can't do anything," he kissed the girl's forehead. "But I'll be back soon. I promise." _

_"Okay, I believe you," she nodded and put her arms around her father's neck._

* * *

At that time a whirlwind caught Steve, taking him away, farther and farther from reality...

* * *

The girl barely opened her eyes and looked around. Various tubes, of which proceeded steam, were everywhere, and not far away was a man, carefully considering a book.

"Veltman," he suddenly started talking. "What do you think about this?"

"Where did you get this book?" girl raised herself on her elbows, looking at the artifact.

"Oh, it belongs to me," shrugged Simeon. "So what do you think?"

"It's very beautiful..." suddenly issued a girl.

The book, though it was old, but striking in its beauty: dark blue cover, huge letters, derived from hands, and silver twigs framing the edges.

"Agreed," nodded O'Donnelly. "Wizardly," he put the book on the table and turned to the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she nodded, realizing that the pain is really gone. "And yet, how do you get the artifact? It disappeared many years ago, long before you... was freed."

"It don't disappear," Simeon said dismissively. "The book was lying in my lab."

"But how..." Claire murmured and looked back at the book. "What is it's action?" she asked suddenly.

"It's hard to explain," the man sat down in a chair near the girl. "Here involved psychology, psychology and psychology again. This helps to understand yourself... it's not clear, is it?"

"Not really," Jinks shook her head.

"How can I explain..." Simeon leaned closer to Claire. "The book helps to understand your own feelings. In itself, so to speak. Not always in a pleasant way, but still..."

"That is, it works only when people have problems with understanding their feelings?" asked the girl.

"Could say that," the man nodded.

"Yeah," she drawled. "That's why they..." Claire paused dramatically.

"They what?" O'Donnelly raised one eyebrow. "Continue, don't be afraid. You can trust me."

She knew that she couldn't trust to Simeon. But something made her think otherwise.

"The book is returned the action of one artifact," she said. "Which had acted on my parents."

"Yeah? Wow, this is serious," Simon shook his head. "Go on."

"It was unexpected. Why do you say that it is serious? It shouldn't be?"

"The book went too far this time... it was, of course, a couple of cases, but..."

"But?" girl's voice trembled.

"Oh, don't worry," immediately rushed to smile Simeon. "Just seems with your parents all are very difficult."

"It's not difficult," sighing, Claire said. "They just don't have anything."

"That's why the artifact so wisely."

"That's stupid!" cried the girl. "Why force people to do what they don't need?"

"Probably because people are made for each other, but they don't always understand it."

For some time there was silence in the room.

"Where's Esther?" finally came to her senses Jinks.

"She is resting," O'Donnelly said dismissively.

"Where are we anyway?" girl began to look around and, realizing that absolutely doesn't know this place, was seriously agitated.

"Hush, hush! We're in South Dakota, in my lab, okay?"

"In South Dakota? But we were in Detroit," Claire wondered.

"Oh, we arrived here on the plane."

"But we were unconscious."

"You were in a state of hypnosis, so our company has caused suspicion."

"That's why I have a headache," guessed girl. "But why? Why would bring us here?"

"I like this place more," shrugged the man. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Don't you want some tea?"

* * *

"Where can he be?" Myka asked, walking along the shelves with John. Felicia divided them into small groups so that the probability to find Artie was more.

"I don't know," he answered, reluctantly walking trail.

"Did something happen?" Bering looked at her son's friend. "You look sad."

"No, I was just thinking," the guy replied and smiled. "It's all right."

"Okay," the woman didn't argue. "John, can I ask you something?" Nielsen nodded. "How long are you familiar with Chris and Claire?"

"From childhood," John smiled, remembering all the time spent with his friends.

"It's great," said Myka. "Look out!" she pointed to a shadow, which flashed nearby. Apparently, it was a man, but definitely not Arthur - shadow was much higher and on her head stood out a hat.

"Who is it?" asked Nielsen, jumping up from their seats in an attempt to catch up with the man. Myka immediately ran after him.

For rack agents saw quickly figure of a man in a jacket and cowboy hat, removing from them.

"Go!" commanded Bering.

Agents chased the stranger until Christmas' sector. Reaching it, shadow vanished, leaving no trace. As if it never existed.

"What was that?" Myka asked in surprise, looking around.

"I don't know," John shook his head. Suddenly, on the other hand seemed to Nielsen Sr., who, noticing the agents, said happily:

"There you are!"

"Where have you been?" one voice asked agents staring at Artie.

"I..." he hesitated. "I've been here... walking."

"Come into the office," Bering said softly. "We have the problems."

* * *

"As you already know," began McLeod. "O'Donnelly kidnapped Claire and Esther. But we have also learned another interesting... fact. One of his old laboratory is just here in South Dakota."

"Where?" Chris exclaimed, sharply rising from his chair. "In other words, he is now somewhere around here?"

"Sit down, Lattimer," said Barty. "Yes, he's not far from here."

"So, Claire and Esther here?" asked Pete.

"Well, of course! Lattimer, you, apparently, have your father's mind," he said, addressing to Chris.

"Mother's mind, Barty," Felicia corrected him, sitting next. "And you know that," she grinned.

McLeod said nothing, turning to the other people:

"It's going to be dangerous. Now you have to choose who will go on this mission, and who's not."

"I'm coming!" Chris again jumped up from his chair and looked at Bartemius.

"Who else?" MacLeod looked at agents icy stare.

"We could go," Pete said, pointing to himself and to his partner.

"Wonderful, the full brunt of Lattimer's will not only on my head," Barty chuckled and nodded to Felicia. "Give me the address."

* * *

The girl took a deep breath and, looking at her watch, looked up at the ceiling again. It's been over an hour, and Steve is still not awake. It scared her and wondered at the same time. What did Simeon? He obviously didn't harm them - only defending himself. So this time the likelihood that he did something really bad, was very small.

But at the same time, why Simeon is not harmed them? Why have passed them by? Claudia sighed again and looked at her partner.

"Steven?" unexpectedly for herself she called in a weak voice.

Even more surprising was the fact that Jinks gently stir.

She quickly fell out of her seat and suddenly appeared beside her partner.

"Hey, Steve," she gently touched his shoulder.

He dissatisfied grunted and turned away from the girl, sweet puffed.

Donovan looked at her friend angrily.

"Well," she sat down on the floor. "I don't want to do it, but you left me no choice," said the girl and has charged to the guy a resounding slap.

"Ouch!" he immediately sat up and grabbed his reddened cheek. "Claudia!" he protested.

"I had no choice," the redhead shrugged and looked at her partner. "How are you?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, okay," Steve looked around. "And where are we?"

"In the O'Donnelly's office," Claudia replied slowly. "The same place where we were. Are you sure it's all right?"

"Huh?.. Yes... I just didn't immediately realize," smiled the guy. "But why... I passed out?"

"I know that Simeon involved in this," said the girl.

"Well, no one else," Steve nodded. "Don't you think that it's time to get out of here?"

"It's time. And we would have gone, if you don't lying unconscious."

"I'm sorry," the guy got up and walked to the door, opening it to Claudia. "Ladies first."

"What happened to you?" girl stared at her partner and, smiling, left the room.

"I need a reason to open the door to my friend?" Steve laughed, overtaking Donovan.

"No, it's just strange," she smiled again. "What now?"

"Call to the warehouse?" proposed the guy.

"Good idea," agreed the girl. "Maybe there's some news..."

Steve nodded and took Farnsworth.

* * *

Agents left the warehouse, leaving Barty and Felicia alone. Girl standing near the exit, her head down, and occasionally glancing toward McLeod.

The man collected a small briefcase, already dressed in jeans, T-shirt and shirt. Last he threw the gun in the briefcase and turned to the Valda.

"Barty.." the girl stepped forward.

"Yes?" he responded, closing the briefcase and adjusting his shirt.

Felicia tried to squeeze out the words, but in vain.

"I'm listening," re-turned to her McLeod.

"I.. I just... you know..." she began to mutter. The man rolled his eyes and took a step toward the girl.

"Speak quickly, we have to go," he said irritably.

She looked into his eyes again and looked away, clutching a piece of paper with the address.

"Here's the address," she held out a piece to the man.

"Thanks," McLeod nodded, walked around the girl and already headed for the door, as there Felicia called him.

"Barty," she said.

He turned sharply and nearly collided with a girl passing close to it. Without looking up, she took Bartemius by the collar and, pulling gently him to her, clung to his lips to kiss. Man, more likely even by surprise, answered to the girl, putting his hands on her waist and held her close.

A few minutes later Felicia pulled away, and said "Good luck!" ran out of the room, leaving McLeod one on one with a dumbfounded himself.


	10. Operation Salvation

The guy sat silently in the back seat of his own car and pondering of something.

His mother (who, in fact, still was not so) led the car.

"Listen, son," suddenly began Pete, sitting in front, next to the Bering. "Here I thought... You seem to be in love with Claire, huh?"

Woman momentarily distracted from the road and looked in amazement at the Lattimer-Jr.

"I have already said that this is not so," muttered Chris, his whole appearance indicating that he wouldn't discuss this subject.

"Enough to grumble!" immediately retorted Pete. "Tell us, we are family."

"It's," the guy's eye looked at Myka, who staring intently at the road, and continued. "It's very difficult."

"Life is a complicated thing," instructive said Lattimer-senior.

There was a silence that almost immediately broke Chris.

"Actually," he said. "It all started fourteen years ago. John and I then became friends and once stumbled upon... not very good company. They threatened to the little girl, and she was so brave. Didn't give up till the last," the guy smiled, remembering the old days. "We saved her then, but not become acquainted - she ran away."

Pete quizzically looked at his son, and Myka, apparently already guessed the identity of the girl, smiling corners of her mouth, listening to his story.

"A couple of years we came for Christmas in Univille, and there she was.." Chris smiled dreamily. "In a green dress, with red hair, braided in pigtails.. She was sitting and reading a book."

"Maaan... this is serious!" Pete whistled. "So what's next?"

"Then we started to make friends, a few years later began to work in the warehouse..." guy's face darkened. "And then Valda appeared."

"Apparently, Valda always come at the most inopportune moments..." laughed Myka.

"So kick face to this Valda and take away a woman to yourself!" fervently exclaimed Lattimer.

"Everything is not so simple. She loves him..." a bit muffled Chris said, his head bowed.

There was a silence. Pete just digesting the information received, and Myka enthusiastically followed the road.

Suddenly, one of the devices in the car beeped and then hologram appeared in saloon. It was always dissatisfied with something McLeod.

"Bering," he said sternly. "Turn on hazard flashers."

Woman was a bit startled by unexpected appearance, but tried follow his instructions.

"Turn on, Bering, faster!" shouted Bartemius with evil. Chris leaned forward and pulled one of the levers on the panel.

"This one," he said.

"All here are so tangled," said Lattimer, simultaneously imagining himself in twenty years will understand this, perhaps, even better than his son.

"It's in your head all tangled, Lattimer," snorted McLeod. "Don't forget to turn off in two hundred meters."

Bering looked helplessly at her son, and he, smiling, nodded to her.

"I'll help you."

She smiled back.

"Thank you."

Barty was the last time looked at Lattimers and switched off.

* * *

Bartemius convenient sat down on the seat, pulling out his cell phone.

"Why are you doing it with her?" John protested, momentarily distracted from the road. "They don't know anything here, don't you understand?"

"Then she shouldn't get behind the wheel," McLeod muttered in response.

"Yes, it would be better if Chris sat for the wheel and then they all would have broken," quipped Nielsen. McLeod even distracted from the phone and looked thoughtfully into the distance. "No, don't even think about it!"

"I remembered how to spell a word, you idiot," growled Barty.

Dan didn't utter a word during this conversation. He stared blankly out the window.

"What do we do when we get to the place?" John asked.

"There and face it. Will try to find Claire and Esther, and catch Simeon," Barty said coldly.

"And what if we fail?"

"We will do this," said Daniel suddenly serious. McLeod look at him, smiled and nodded.

Nielsen sighed, turning to the side. They were close to this place.

* * *

"The plane will stay in the air an hour, we wish you a pleasant flight," said the captain of the aircraft.

"So fast," Steve said in surprise. "Although, we flew to Detroit for the same time."

"Perhaps," agreed Claudia. "I didn't notice the time."

Steve said nothing and nodded.

Near the agents sat a man. He didn't react to the young people around him, just stared off into the distance.

"What did you see?" Donovan asked, a little quieter, still fearing that they can be heard.

"When?" responded Jinks, turning to the girl.

"Well, after you... lost consciousness?" she explained. "You were smiling."

"Oh, that," Steve hesitated. "Well, you know, I've seen something like memories."

"Memories?"

"Yes. Not usual memories. They were about the future."

"Seriously?" woman also turned to her partner and looked at him with interest. "And what exactly did you see?"

"Well," now Steve turned to the back of the chair, standing in front. "Different moments..."

"Steve," Claudia handed. "Tell me. In my opinion, it is obvious that the secrets are not stored for a long time."

"Yeah, right," with a heavy sigh, the guy replied. "You were there. And Claire." he looked into the Claudia's eyes.

"So far," the girl was surprised.

"I wouldn't say..." he looked back down.

Donovan looked quizzically at her partner.

"Oh," the girl came to the meaning of his words. "You mean, she was young?"

"And a young too," Steve replied evasively.

"Okay," there was silence. "Apparently, it was a good memories."

The guy nodded. Stewardess, offering tea or coffee, went past. The flight was fine.

* * *

Artie was sitting in the living room and enthusiastically regarded some album, which he found on one of the shelves when someone knocked at the door.

Nielsen looked in amazement at the door. He put the photo album, and getting up from his chair.

"Who's there?" Artie asked uncertainly.

"This is Richmond O'Donnelly," said a deep voice.

The man opened the door and let the guest inside.

"Here's cozy," O'Donnelly looked a little confused. He was wearing an expensive jacket, which, unfortunately, was crumpled and looked a bit grubby. His tie was shot down, sloppy shirt tucked into jeans.

"I agree," said Nielsen. "What brings you here, Mr. O'Donnelly?"

"Me?" man blankly turned to Artie. "Mmm... anxiety, perhaps."

"I'm afraid to disappoint you," Arthur tried to find the words. "But there's not any news."

"I understand. Moreover, I was sure of this answer," smiled Richmond. "And you are alone here?"

Nielsen nodded in agreement.

"Well, then good that I came," O'Donnelly smiled again. "It's hard to bear expectations alone."

"Right," agreed Artie. Sudden call make a man go back into the living room. Landline phone, so unusual for this time, didn't stop ringing.

O'Donnelly absently looked towards Artie hastening to the phone.

"Hello?" the man said, a little wary.

"Hello, Arthur," said a woman's voice from the other side of the tube.

"Vanessa?" Nielsen was very surprised. And not so much that his beloved called, but rather her tone with which she addressed him.

"Of course," the woman replied coldly. "John is near?"

"No, he's on a mission," Artie paused briefly. "What's wrong?"

"With me, Arthur, all right," Vanessa replied indifferently. "Tell him that I called," and she dropped the call.

The man looked puzzled at the phone, and then returned to his seat and looked at Richmond.

"Maybe some tea?"

"Good idea."

* * *

"Right today. Right now," the girl looked at her friend, standing beside the car.

"We're just winners in life," arms to the side, he agreed.

Claudia looked at the car.

"It's not so far to the B&B," she figured, looking at the road. "We can walk."

"I can't bear it!" indignant Steve and lowered his hands.

"Come on! So much has already happened, quietly walk will not hurt us."

Jinks shrugged, regretting that doesn't understand something in the cars, especially, car's of the future, first went towards the hotel.

It took a long time before they came out onto the main street.

"It's so strange," said Donovan, looking around. "Twenty years have passed and nothing has changed."

"But still something is new here," Stephen pointed to the hologram advertising shields.

"It's amazing that it even reached such a wilderness as Univille."

"I think McLeod involved in this," grinned the guy.

"Maybe," she smiled.

Agents stopped in front of a familiar building. Claudia stepped forward and knocked on the door. No one opened.

Then she pushed the door and that, surprisingly, was opened.

Partners looked at each other and carefully looked into. In the corridor there was no sign of life, then, get a guns, the agents went to the living room and froze.

Artie and Richmond sat on the couch, they leafed through some album and wiped their eyes wet with tears, with one handkerchief. Near the sofa were two bottles of brandy - one of this was half empty desolate.

It seems that men don't even notice appeared people.

Claudia stared at her partner dumbfounded look, with her lips only asking: "What does that mean?".

"I don't know," as silently he replied, omitting Tesla.

"And this is my Claudia," Nielsen jabbed a finger at one of the photos.

"She's so young!" O'Donnelly said admiringly.

Donovan loudly closed the door to the living room.

Two pairs of eyes stared at the newcomers. Artie hiccupped.

"Claudia!" he exclaimed. "My little girl!" man shoved a photo album to O'Donnelly and rose from the sofa. Not for long, because, not having to do a couple of steps, he fell to the carpet.

The girl looked puzzled at Steve, her eyes begging for help. She wasn't able to say something - it was very strange to see that picture.

"Well, well, well, Artie," guy jumped to drunk Nielsen. "Get up, be careful... Sit down on the couch."

Richmond leaned over unfinished bottle and lovingly held it.

"How long did they sit here?" Donovan picked up large enough, but the empty bottle of whiskey and winced.

Arthur, having said a couple of sounds, which only vaguely resembled a person's speech, slept soundly, hugging a cushion.

"Not so long," said less drunk Richmond. "Just a half hour."

"Great," Claudia put the bottle in place. "We're just a couple of days in the future, and here... this," she pointed at Artie.

O'Donnelly threw up his hands.

"Your agents on a mission, he is worried, it's normal... good bottle of brandy was the best solution," he put the photo album on the table.

"And a whiskey was a nice addition?" girl reproachfully looked at Richmond. He didn't answer, didn't even glance in her direction.

Then her eyes fell on the album, which men so enthusiastically viewed before they were interrupted.

She went to the table, and taking photo album, opened it on the first page.

"What is it?" Steven asked, walking up to the girl behind.

"Nothing," she quickly closed the album and smiled at her partner. "I'll go outside," said Claudia and walked to the veranda.

* * *

Two cars stopped at the curb. The crowd of agents literally fell out of cars.

"So what's next?" asked Pete.

"We need to find Claire," Chris said. "And Esther," he quickly added.

"Thank you, son," Lattimer Sr. replied sarcastically. "I don't know this. But just one question," he spread his arms, pointing to a vacant lot. "Where?!"

"Who among us longer works agent?" said the guy. "Think about it!" he stepped aside.

John, who was watching all this, immediately went to his friend.

"Idiots," in turn Barty growled, pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Stop it. They are worry," Dan stood up for Chris. MacLeod's surprise knew no bounds: Valda protects Lattimer?

"Maybe for you, Lattimer, but for multi-use iPhone there is the entrance to the lab," Barty said sarcastically.

"And how do we get there?" Pete especially highlighted the word "we".

"And this is not his problem," smiled and shrugged Bartemius.

"Everything is very simple," Dan doubted..

"Is that bad?" asked Myka.

"This is... unusual," nodded Valda.

"During my work in the warehouse, I realized one important thing: if something is too easy, so we have something wrong," said Pete.

Agents grinned. Each, in fact, was agree with Lattimer.

"Why do you stand?" growled McLeod, wearing sunglasses on his nose. "Go."

* * *

Claire opened her eyes and looked around. White walls, white ceiling and a small window at the top. This room is vaguely reminiscent of a mental hospital.

She shook her head and sat down on the bed. It seemed, she fell asleep. But why she doesn't remember how?

Was a polite knock on the door. The girl leaned against the wall and stared at the above-mentioned subject. The knock was repeated.

"Who's there?" her own voice seemed so far away.

"Can I come in?" asked her voice of... Dan Valda.

"Y-yes," stammered Jinks and stronger pressed to the wall.

The door swung open and in the doorway appeared Dan's disheveled crown.

"Hello," he smiled.

The girl just nodded. Somehow it seemed to her unrealistic. And the decor only enhanced this feeling.

The guy came into the room. He was wearing a white medical uniform.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, pulling from his pocket a pen and notebook.

"Fine," still in disbelief looking at the guy, Claire said.

"Don't try to look for the bones again?" Dan seriously looked into the eyes of the girl.

She looked down and just now noticed that her hand was bandaged in the brush. But she doesn't remember it. Something is clearly wrong...

"Claire?" the guy asked. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes," more confident girl replied, nodding in agreement. "All is well."

"Excellent," Dan smiled again. "Then time for you to procedures. Today you have shock therapy," he wrote something in a notebook. "Have a nice day."

Claire looked dumbfounded at the guy. Shock Therapy? So, now she feels crazy.

Suddenly some annoying sound distracted girl from thoughts. It seemed that it sounded in her head. Jinks grabbed her head and fell on the bed, her eyes closed. The room was cold, the rain started. Suddenly it all stopped, and Claire opened her eyes.

The same white room, but no sign of the recent 'phenomenon'.

In the room appeared Dan, already without knocking with two orderlies.

"Be careful with her, she's particularly violent," he nodded to the guys.

Again the wind. It picked up the dust, so that the girl had to close her eyes again. When the wind stopped, she took her hands from her face.

Empty room, but not the white. The same room where they sat with Simeon before she passed out.

Claire looked around - O'Donnelly wasn't around, but there was a screen. It displays shooting with cameras.

The girl moved closer to the screen and noticed her friends. Pete, Myka, Dan, Chris, John... she was happy even to McLeod who as usual standing with his phone.

Girl's friends looked around, apparently trying to find the entrance to the laboratory.

Dan suddenly jerked to the side and, swaying, fell. Claire closed her mouth with her hands, so as not to cry - white shirt of her boyfriend slowly turned red with blood.

Two orderlies rushed into the room and, grabbing the girl by the arms, seated her on a chair.

Claire didn't even have time to cry when the door opened and in walked a guy.

"Chris?" Jinks even stopped struggling.

Lattimer Jr. quickly crossed the room and with a missing view went to the girl.

He took a knife from somewhere behind his back and nodding to the orderlies:

"Hold her tight, she killed Dan," he is professionally made an incision over the nose of the girl.

Claire screamed.

* * *

The girl sitting on the front porch, flipping through an old photo album. In appearance it was more than a decade, and photos confirm this.

On one page was a photo of the team. Everyone was there: Pete, Myka (who, incidentally, was pregnant. Very pregnant), Artie and Vanessa, and they, Steve and Claudia. It was Christmas. Caption: _December 25, 2015_.

"Perfect picture," the girl heard a voice behind her. It was Richmond, who was standing at the back of the chair. "Do you mind if I smoke?" he asked.

"No," Donovan didn't turn around, still looking at the pictures.

The man pulled out a cigarette case. He smoked in silence and looked at pictures too. Then he broke down and asked:

"I apologize for such a frank question... it's all the alcohol in my head... but what happens between you and Steven?"

"What do you mean?" Claudia asked, not looking up from the album.

"I'm not blind," smiled the man. "Between you such a great tension. Bad tension."

"It doesn't mean anything," said the girl, turning to O'Donnelly.

"My dear," Richmond sat down in front of Claudia. "How do you think, how old I am?" he made another puff.

"I have no idea."

O'Donnelly laughed.

"In any case, I see this is not the first time. You can share with me. If you need it."

"It's just... strange," unexpectedly for herself started talking girl. "You live quietly, working in the warehouse, and then the artifact fell from the shelves takes you into the future, where you will learn that marry with your best friend and you will have a child. I still can't believe it. I can't understand."

"Do you love him?" as if ignoring Claudia's speech, said O'Donnelly.

"I..." Donovan stopped. She wasn't sure whether to trust Richmond. "Probably."

"No, tell me exactly," he insisted. "Do you love him?"

The girl was silent, twisting the ring on her finger.

"Yes," finally sounded muffled reply.

"Good," nodded Richmond. "Now forget everything you learned here, it doesn't matter. Go to him. And tell him this," the man put out his cigar on the edge of the ashtray and nodded toward the living room.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" John went to his friend, standing near the car.

"I have a bad feeling," frowning, said Chris.

"About Claire or someone else?"

"I don't know, I can't understand," Lattimer shook his head. "So how do we get there?" he shouted to other agents.

"Really," Pete turned to Bartemius. "How?"

"Maybe we'll just try to go there?" Myka suggested. Barty nodded:

"At least one sensible idea."

Agents went to the place where they believed, was the entrance to the laboratory.

Pete abrupt halt a few meters from their destination.

"Lattimer, what's wrong?" idly wondered McLeod.

"Vibe..." he replied.

"Another one," drawled Valda. Chris stared at him in surprise. "What? Did you really think that no one will understand what you're talking about with your friend?"

"It is better to shut up, Dan," John said warningly.

"Girls, don't quarrel," snorted McLeod, becoming right before entering the laboratory. "Lattimer, break down this. At the entrance stands 'Averting the eyes'. Once we make any action with respect to the door, it will off."

Chris didn't even pay attention to the McLeod's decree. But Lattimer Sr. heard him perfectly. He went to the door and prepared to execute this. And then something strange happened. A bright flash lit up all around, and when the agents were again able to see what is happening around, they began looking at each other in surprise. At the place where a few seconds ago there was nothing, now was a huge wall with a massive door in the middle.

"Y-yes. Apparently, we can't just break it down," commented Myka.

"But it will be possible to undermine. Valda, you have a dynamite?" stolidly seeing the door, said McLeod.

"Yes," he replied as calmly, taking the backpack.

"You, guys, surprise me sometimes," Pete smiled through force.

Dan pulled out of his backpack a little box and went to the door.

"He would undermine the door?" Bering asked, stepping away.

"Apparently, all rational thought are finished," sighed Barty. "Of course, he would undermine the door!" meanwhile Valda took out a bunch of boxes and fastened it on the door. He walked five meters from his backpack and pulled out of the console.

"In your place I would have walked away," he said to John and Chris, grinning.

Lattimer Jr. chuckled and, following the friend, walked to the car, where there were other agents.

Dan hold some button on the lever with one finger, and with the other pressed the button on the side. Lights on the boxes flashed red and three seconds later ran into each other, creating a mini-explosion. The rising dust enveloped Valda, but immediately around him create a small breeze that dispersed the haze. Dan turned to his friends and waved his hand. He was unharmed, unhurt, and even surprisingly clean.

"Well, go," said the guy and went inside.

* * *

Claire's consciousness gradually returned to the place. White mist dissipated and she understand that she was lying on some couch.

The girl opened her eyes and immediately closed - bright light hit too hard.

She repeated the attempt, this time successfully, and immediately screamed in fear and surprise. Simeon O'Donnelly leaned over her with a knife in his hand.

The man jerked in surprise and stared at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dropping the knife somewhere on the table.

Claire, without answering, with horror in her eyes looking around from side to side, throwing crazy looks at the man.

"Do you want a sandwich?" still surprised he asked, raising his hand with a huge sandwich.

Girl shook her head, beginning to realize what had happened. It was just a dream. The situation generated by her mind.

"How much time has passed?" she asked absently. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends. She saw them, they're here. Somehow, Claire thought that it all was real.

"Three hours and twenty eight... sorry, twenty nine minutes," he said, biting off a piece of the sandwich.

Jinks nodded, looking intently at a small window, located directly under the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" O'Donnelly asked. "You spun in a dream. Nightmare?"

"It's all right. I just.." the girl thought. "I want to go home."

"I'm sorry," shrugged Simeon. "That's what I can't do for you. Now, at least."

The girl chuckled. She didn't expect any other answer. But...

"Where is Esther?" suddenly she remembered.

"Sleeping," the man replied shortly, chew his sandwich. "You really don't want to eat?"

Claire shook her head and looked back out the window. Simeon's words made her distrust, but why...

"Then let's continue our conversation," the man took a chair and sat down across from Jinks. "Tell," O'Donnelly began. "What do you think about me?"

"You're crazy," without hesitation, she replied. "And if you seriously think you can outsmart the warehouse agents, you are even crazier than I thought."

"And what is my madness?" squinting, he asked.

"Behavior," said Claire. "It's too much goes beyond the usual."

"And what do you think of the 'usual'?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "Normal adequate behavior without kidnapping and murder."

"Did I kill someone?" the man exclaimed in surprise.

"And you're not?"

"What do you think?" he leaned closer to Claire and looked into her eyes.

"I think that nothing stops you make this before, however, as it is now," she said.

"And what about conscience? Morality?"

"Do you follow it?"

"Don't like?"

"Not really," said the girl and looked back out the window, as if waiting for something.

Suddenly in the distance occurred explosion.

"Don't get distracted," O'Donnelly asked. "Here's the building site. But why do you think so? Do you know me?"

"I read your case," said Claire. "I think I possess some awareness."

"And you're sure that all that is written in my case is true?" he asked. "Even I'm not so sure. 'Cause I didn't read it. How do you know?"

"Why would this not be true?" question with a question answered Jinks. "Besides, how do I know that you simply don't lie to me?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Simeon looked out the window too.

"Who knows."

"Really, who knows... but how do you know that in there's written the true?"

"Why not write the truth?"

"People lie, as you've noticed."

"Not everyone."

"Everyone," O'Donnelly said confidently. "I lie, you lie, warehouse agents lie. All people are lying. Though a bit, though in quite minor things, but lie. Without this it is impossible, it is one of the most important parts of the characters, the subconscious of people. Lie."

The girl thought. Simeon, no doubt, was right. But it is impossible to doubt the veracity of the data of the warehouse. After all, then one can question her life, all past, present and, likely, future. Is it worth to jumping to conclusions just because of the words of unfamiliar prisoner of Bronze sector?

* * *

Mr. O'Donnelly was on the veranda. He liked it very much - the fresh air, the birds are singing.

Claudia went into the hall to see if Arthur woke up and in which he is now able, if awake.

"What you looking at?" girl came to her partner, who was sitting in the chair.

Nielsen didn't wake up.

"Brandy," replied Steven. "5 years of aging. Want some?" he handed the girl a bottle with a few drops of brandy on the bottom.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Donovan, leaning on the back of the chair. "What to do now?" she asked.

"Yeah... what can we do?" Steve stood up and walked over to the table. "He will have a sleep and all."

"I'm not talking about that..."

The guy froze. His back stiffened and he asked:

"And about what?"

"About everything that has happened during this time," the girl sat in the chair. "In the warehouse and..." dog's barking interrupted her. Trailer ran out of the kitchen, holding in his mouth a photo album that Claudia left on the front porch.

Jinks turned sharply to the dog. Trey ran over to the guy and gave up album to his feet.

Steven leaned over the subject and gently flipped a few pages.

"Trailer," dog ran up to the girl and happily wagged his tail. She shook her head, sat down and stroked it. "You always show up at the right time, huh?" she whispered, so that only Trailer could hear her. He barked, as if in agreement.

"Very cute... photos," stammered Steve. "Dates are striking in particular."

"And don't say," Claudia agreed, still stroking the dog's wool.

"Listen," the guy slammed the album. "I still wanted to talk."

The girl rose to her feet.

"Well, let's talk."

"I heard you," abruptly came to Claudia, Steven said.

"You're talking about..." the guy nodded. "So what now?" after a short pause, she asked.

"Claude," gather strength he said. "Me too."

She stood and just looked at her partner, trying to understand what she had just heard.

Steven waited. He looked in the face of the girl and waited.

And at this moment, Arthur Nielsen did the most beautiful thing in the last twenty years of his life! He asked:

"Where is Richmond?"

* * *

Agents walked down a long, dark corridor. Suddenly there was a desperate woman's scream. Pete quizzically looked at Myka. Young agents with the horror in their eyes stared at nothing.

"It... it was a hallucination?" trembling like a leaf, asked Valda.

"I hope," said stunned John, looking at his friends.

Chris stood with clenched fists.

"If something happen with her..." he shook his head.

"So all three of you will kick ass to O'Donnelly, we realized," snorted Barty, the first stepping down the corridor. The others followed his example. Pete, came to his son, patted him on the shoulder, and they both went after the agents.

Over the next corner was a divarication. Agents looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Okay, people, let's split up," commanded Barty. He turned left, Nielsen walked behind him and kept walking.

Pete and Myka shrugged and moved to the right, and as soon as all the agents entered the passages, metal door closed behind them.

Chris and Daniel looked at each other.

Again there was a woman's scream. And this time it was followed by a voice so familiar to both of them - the voice of Claire Jinks:

"Help, please, somebody!"

Lattimer looked at Valda.

"Where did the voice?" frowning, he asked. Valda nodded to the wall on the right. He got the explosives, starting his work. Lattimer Jr. walked around the corner and covered his ears. Thundered a small explosion.

Coming out of his hiding place, Chris saw a huge hole in the wall, but there was nothing but darkness. And there are no signs of life inside.

"What is there?" he asked.

"Corridor," responded Valda. "With the door."

"Then we go there."

"Suddenly, it's a trap?" Chris was stopped by the doctor. The guy just snorted:

"If you are a coward then can stay here while I go for Claire!" he shouted.

"What do you know?" replied Valda. "I want to save your life, for the sake of her. If you hadn't been Claire's friend, I would have pushed you there right now!"

"Whoa, whoa, Valda, quieter!" Chris snorted. "Have you lost your mind from fear!"

"Shut up," growled Dan. "It's not your business. I'm worried because Claire is my girlfriend and I love her."

Light breeze ruffled Valda's shag. His flashlight blinked a couple of times and there was light weaker.

"I love Claire not less then you, idiot, and if you think that I don't care about her, then you're dumber than I imagined!" from Lattimers' scream somewhere woke rats and swept past the agents, forcing Daniel wince and stiffen even more.

"I know what you feel," Valda threw a flashlight on the floor. "I know that you love her. I noticed a long time ago," Dan panted. "But she's my girlfriend, you hear me, my! And you just a friend for her and will never be anything more!"

Chris silently clenched his fists and struggled hit Daniel in the nose. He hit the wall and, spitting blood, also swung to hit.

"Oh, boys," behind grappled agents was heard a heavy sigh.

The guys turned around and noticed a man standing in the doorway.

The man smiled.

"The fight for the ladies heart, how noble!" he threw up his hands. "And lady needs it?"

"Where is Claire?" answered with a question, Chris.

"Watching you with tears in her eyes. I have to ask the question to you: Guys, what are you doing?"

Agents looked at each other.

"You want to bring a girl with the mind? She's going through for you. Crying. Did you... oh you! I'm disapointed in you!" man shook his head.

"She wouldn't have to worry if she wasn't here," said Valda, sternly looking at Simeon.

"Really?" O'Donnelly raised one eyebrow. "You behave differently at home?"

"This is not your business," Chris joined the conversation.

"And who besides me notice the gentle girlish feelings?" man sighed. "Esther, my girl, confirm my words!" brunette came out of the shadows swaying slightly and looking at a single point. She walked over to Simeon, stood beside him and nodded.

"Esther?" one voice asked agents.

"But how..."

"And why are you so surprised?" O'Donnelly inquired. He put his arm around the girl's shoulders and said. "My dear daughter... who would you like to see dead?"

"Daughter?" Lattimer not cease to be amazed. Dan also stared at the girl, holding back as not to beat someone.

"Of course!" exclaimed the man and laughed. "A brain of the warehouse agents hasn't increased... what?" O'Donnelly turned to Esther. "Are you sure of it?" he asked. "Okay, okay, I promise."

The guys looked at each other, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Simeon turned to Lattimer. "It seemed to me, Claire will be a lot happier with you," he turned a hundred and eighty degrees and slowly walked away. Esther slowly pulled his knife out of the boot.

At this point, the Chris Lattimer's heart stopped beating. He was absolutely prepared to die and mentally said goodbye to all those who were dear to him.

But at the last second, when a knife at high speed approaching the guy, familiar silhouette with a backpack on his shoulders obscured figure of a girl.

Immediately Dan Valda's body was thrown at Chris. Knife got exactly the jugular artery and the guy, choking the blood, grabbed Lattimer's jacket.

"B... button..." he croaked last effort.

In his hand, Chris felt a bomb's controller, his eyes spotted two-activated balls in the dark.

At the last moment he managed to press the 'Activation', and the figure of Esther O'Donnelly was shrouded in smoke and dust from the explosion.

* * *

John and Bartemius walked down the hall, lighting the way with lanterns. McLeod didn't stop digging in his phone, and Nielsen looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"Barty?" Nielsen said. "Do you think Dan and Chris will have a quarrel?"

"Quarrel," confidently chuckled Bartemius. "It will the lesson to both."

"I hope they are not killing each other.."

"Really," McLeod put the phone away in his pocket and peered into the darkness. "Left," he commanded.

Nielsen didn't hear instructions, so nearly crashed into a stone wall.

"Be careful! I have enough of those two idiots in love!" growled at him Barty, pacing ahead.

"Don't compare me with them," replied John, catching McLeod.

"You don't like it?"

The guy didn't answer, continuing to move forward.

"Apparently so," grunted McLeod. "It's like an appointment with a psychiatrist," he laughed at himself.

"We have nothing in common," growled Nielsen.

"Except love to Jinks?" Bartemius squinted in the John's direction and grinned.

"What the nonsense?!" he protested.

"And I can't see!" already loudly laughed Barty.

"Watch yourself. And Felicia," McLeod stopped laughing.

"You know... I can talk with Felicia. But with you harder. There Lattimer and Valda. And these two... well, you know."

"Yeah, I understand," said John. "I shouldn't try. Dan is a perfect boyfriend, Claire loves him. And Chris... of course, he is my friend, but sometimes I feel that I want to beat him."

"His name implies this feature," sighed Barty.

Agents' flashlights lit a high iron door at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Two agents walked down the stairs. Their whole way passed in silence.

Suddenly Lattimer said:

"Why three?"

His partner looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she didn't understand the question.

"McLeod said that three of them sorted out with Simeon. I understand about Chris and Dan, but..."

"Maybe John in love with Claire too?" Myka stared thoughtfully into the darkness of the corridor.

"Come on. They're best friends since childhood," Lattimer silent. "Too much love in the warehouse."

"Yeah..." agents was silent.

Suddenly, somewhere nearby there was a desperate cry.

Agents froze.

"Rather, it was Claire!" Pete shouted and rushed to the door, which silhouette was already outlines at the end of the corridor. Myka ran after him.

To their great surprise, the door opened easily by simply pressing a button.

Agents ran inside. They were in a dark room lit only a dim lamp hanging over the table. In the corner sat a girl, clutching her knees to her chest, and tried to say something, but her sobs interrupted her speech.

Lattimer groped switch in the dark. The room, in fact, proved to be very comfortable. Soft sofa and chair were close to the side of the table, and on it was a laptop.

Myka came to the girl to calm her and Pete went closer to the laptop and immediately backed away.

His son with wild-eyed plunges a knife into Daniel's chest.

"Myka!" Pete shouted, unable to look away from the screen.

"What happened?" woman ran to her partner. He silently pointed to the laptop.

Bering looked at the screen.

"But.. Chris... he couldn't," she murmured, and then Claire's sobs intensified. The girl already could barely breathe.

At this point, the door on the other side of the room opened and in walked McLeod and Nielsen. Seeing the stunned Pete and Myka, and Claire in hysterics, they added step.

John ran to the girl and hugged her.

"What happened?" McLeod asked.

Lattimer nodded toward the laptop again.

"He... He..." Jinks tried to say anything, but she couldn't. She just grabbed friend's jacket tighter.

Barty drew attention to the screen, which had just goes off.

Just a couple of seconds later there appeared Simeon.

"You saw it too?" he was dumbfounded. "Claire, my girl, don't cry, please don't! Oh my god, it's so awful... I just don't know what to do!"

"What does all this mean? What happened?" John asked, holding Claire.

"I decided to meet them," O'Donnelly began his story. "I went the other way to the place where they left off. Overall, I came to the point when they beat each other, then this knife appeared from somewhere and he got stabbed to Daniel! Awful, just awful!"

"No..." Nielsen shook his head. "No, no, no! Chris, of course, doesn't like Dan, but not to the point!"

Claire burst into tears again.

"I didn't expect this!" said Simeon. "It was terrible... Claire, don't need to.. I understand, I understand you, don't cry, please!"

"This is he..." finally calmed down a little, the girl said softly. John sat down again beside her.

"What?"

"Chris... It's his fault... It's all his fault," the tears that girl is so hard to restrain, again breaks out. "It's his fault!"

"Claire, come on, he is not guilty," Simeon tried to reach out to girl's mind. "Maybe it's just a brain fog... or... I don't know."

"No!" Jinks jumped to her feet. "It's his fault, he killed Dan... It's only his fault!" she shouted.

"Claire, listen..." John tried to calm her down.

"Get away from me! Just shut up!" the girl swayed and leaned against the wall. "How could he..."


End file.
